A Rogue Omega
by Bedlam Flux
Summary: A revolt of an entire, supernatural race, an ending to young lives, and a love that shines through even that. When the smoke clears, we'll see who's left standing. BE. R&R.[PT. 1 of the Ambrosia Trilogy.]
1. Kismet

**So, this is my new story, and I'm also still working on **_Celestial Bliss_**. This one is told in third person, but is still very **'personal'**. It's also a little more mature than what I've written, but not anything too explicit. It's kind of a new experience for me to write all in third person, especially a longer story. So, let me know what you think, if it sucks, if it's alright. You know. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this story, and leave me a review if you please. **

**Love, always, **

…_s…k…y…_

**Oh, and **_ZiggyGurl_** is once again my Beta, gotta love her. **

Disclaimer; For all chapters, I don't own a thing. Applies to the lyrics as well. 

**_A Rogue Omega_**

_PREFACE_

**.kismet.**

His eyes—reflections of deep, swirling pools of gold, more intense than a never ending abyss. Sometimes, they were darker than onyx, colder than obsidian, and yet they would always clear. _Always._

Now, though, no one was very sure if they would. His raven haired sister couldn't see a future where they were any lighter, couldn't see a future _at all_, actually—for any of them.

_Is this the end?_

It ran through all of their minds, the family of perfect, inhuman paragons. They all asked the unanswered question if this is where the existences came to a similar close. It even ran through the mind of the only human in the room, but her thoughts were more focused on her lover.

_Please, save yourself._ For once, she wanted him to be able to read her mind.

There was no apparent escape, and they all knew it. Even if they were to somehow—_miraculously_—get out, they would be hunted forever. They would be sought after for the rest of time.

_Unless… _and she knew what she had to do, the human, she knew it was their only chance. With a deep breath, she locked eyes with the bronze haired angel across the room. His eyes, if possible, darkened just a little bit more and he growled a heart wrenching, shattering sound of grief and pain. She whispered that she loved him, _that she would _always_ love him_. All he could do was sadly shake his head.

With a last, heartbreakingly sad smile for him, she turned to the man who was, in her eyes, the incarnation of sin. He smirked at her, a knowing sneer that showed her his confidence.

"I'll join you, then."

…_holding my last breath…_

…_safe inside myself…_

…_are all my thoughts of you…_

…_sweet raptured light…_

…_it ends here tonight…_


	2. Alpha

**I'm so excited. I'll spare you the author's note, because I just wrote one on the preface. Anyways, enjoy. Hopefully.**

_**A Rogue Omega**_

_1_

**_.alpha._**

The sun had always made her feel lovely, no matter what. The way its warmth bathed her in comfort, or the way its rays danced on her mahogany locks. It made her feel more radiant than beauty itself. Now though, it was a bad omen, but she couldn't hide the fact that she still loved it.

Isabella Swan gazed out the window of her Calculus classroom, watching the sunlight blindingly consume the outdoors in needed light. Rain was amazing for the greenery in Forks, but sunlight was also welcomed. It skipped along the parking lot, casting bright glares from the windshields of various cars.

Bella's full, crimson lips curved into a warm smile as she looked back down at her paper. Even though she was alone today, she was happy. Tomorrow was graduation, freedom in every sense. Tomorrow she would begin her new life, her new beginning and her only end.

_Yes_, she would have to say goodbye to familiarity, to home, but she'd be making a new one. She'd be surrounded by people who love her, by _him_. She'd have Edward.

Even the thought of his name made her smirk shyly, a blush rising to her creamy cheeks. Love couldn't begin to describe the bond they shared; it was too deep for words. Looking over at the empty chair next to her, she wondered what he was doing. Laying out in the expansive plot of land his family owned perhaps, or sitting inside, listening to music?

_Whatever he's doing,_ she thought wryly, _he better not be fighting with Alice._

Lately, it seemed, whenever the two siblings were together, all they could speak of was her. Graduation parties and decisions. Most of their conversations would escalate into arguments, nothing compared to the ones Edward shared with Rosalie, but still disagreements. Alice was dead set on changing her, and Edward still had his bitterness about the whole situation. The rest of his family was siding with Alice, as her lovely boyfriend knew very well. He was fighting a losing battle, and just would not give up.

The loud, shrieking bell brought her down from her reverie, and she looked up at the clock. Her last day as a student had just come to an end. Yelling and odd noises were emanating from the hallway, and Bella grinned to herself as she stepped out of the classroom.

Mike Newton ran by her, doing a double take and spinning around. He smiled down at her, and in a quick movement, had her encompassed in a bear hug.

"I know I haven't known you for long," he said into her ear over the shouts and cries of the other seniors, "but you're amazing Bella."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and she had the urge to ask what he meant but she resisted, "Uh," she smiled up at him, tossing her shoulders, "You too?"

"Thanks," he grinned, "See you at graduation tomorrow," he yelled, disappearing down the hallway. She shook her head, heading to the direction of the parking lot.

Streamers were everywhere, and cars were being painted with colored, poster paint. Her truck, which was facing its last days from the sound of the engine, had a large, '06 on it. Bella rolled her eyes, waving at few peers as she backed out of the parking lot and set out on her way to the Cullen house.

The sun slipped behind a cover of oncoming clouds, and Bella's feeling of radiance went with it. It was good though, a small part of her agreed, she'd be able to see her angel without the dilemma of the sun. Though, she was so looking forward to finally seeing the rest of the Cullens lit up by the blazing star.

Her truck spluttered along the greenery of Forks, and she smiled softly to herself. Just one more day, she chanted, reaching the long driveway that led to the Cullen Manor. As the ancient automobile roared along the dirt road, she saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the front steps, their lips quivering. The brothers looked up at her arrival. She smiled timidly at them, and all at once, everything went silent.

Her truck had finally breathed its last breath of polluted exhaust.

Bella's mouth went slack, and she turned a rose red, giving the two boys a slight smile. Emmett was next to her window immediately, his large frame clouding her doorway.

She opened up the door slowly, "Hey Emmett,"

He grinned wider, "Bella."

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at his amused expression, "Shut up."

He finally let out his laughter and helped her down from the truck, "Sorry but, you couldn't have expected it to last much longer could you?"

"Yes," she said stiffly, turning as she heard the front door open. Edward walked toward her, a large, bemused smile on his heavenly face, "don't even start."

He joined Emmett in his laughter as he came to stand in front of her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. The wind blew them right back and he sighed, dropping his hands, "I told you it only had a few more days to live."

"I thought you were kidding," she moaned, placing a hand on the hood of the truck, "what's Charlie going to say?"

"That he expected it," Alice's voice came from beside her, and Bella turned to see the pixie and Jasper smiling at her. Jasper was still, slightly uneasy around her, and Bella found this somewhat amusing. She kept that to herself though.

"Well…" she said resignedly, "I guess it's gone to a better place."

"That's right," Alice agreed, giving out a short, harmonic laugh, "come on Bella, I want you to try on your graduation dress."

The mahogany haired beauty looked stricken, and turned her wide eyes to Edward, "No," she breathed as Alice began to take her hand, "you promised."

"I did," he smirked, "but Alice didn't."

She growled, low in her throat and Edward looked surprised, "Make it quick, Alice, we have to pick up Renee at seven." Bella pouted at him one last time, and he resisted the urge to kiss her perfectly plump lips. Instead, he grinned forcedly and gave her a mocking wave.

"Right," his sister chirped, disappearing into the house, Bella in tow.

"Excited?" Edward looked away from the slightly ajar front door and back towards his brothers. Emmett had a pleasant smile on his face while Jasper was studying him carefully.

"No," the blond said carefully, before Edward could respond, his eyes narrowing, "he's slightly regretful, and slightly," his grin widened, "something_ else_."

Emmett's smile turned into a knowing smirk, "I told you, a year and a half already and you can't even kiss her. I told you it'd drive you insane."

"What?" Edward growled, "That's not it at all."

"Riiight." Emmett laughed. Edward felt slightly put out, and growled at both of the snickering vampire's before making his way back towards the house. The laughter ceased and he sighed gratefully before an arm settled around his neck, as Emmett pulled him roughly into a head lock.

"I wasn't done," the giant grinned, releasing him and punching him playfully in the arm. He took on a look of mock seriousness and cleared his throat, "I think we need to have the talk, son."

Jasper promptly burst out into laughter while Edward stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, thoroughly not amused, "Shut up Emmett, I'm sure there are some things you wouldn't want Rosalie to know about your personal thoughts."

Emmett scrunched his nose and pursed his lips, "Now that you mention it, I'd rather _you_ not know about my personal thoughts."

"Can't help it," Edward said dismissively, walking through the front door, "mind reader."

---------------------

Therefore, the talk went un-had, and Edward went on with his torture. It wasn't exactly torture, more a kind of bittersweet torment. Bella was most definitely lovely, anyone could see that. She wasn't the kind of beauty that could measure up to someone like Rosalie, but there was so much more than just what was presented on the outside, something Rosalie did not have. Bella's soul was very sweet, very kind, and very _innocent_. He felt like he'd corrupted her already just by introducing her into his world, into his hell.

Turning over on his couch, so that he faced the ceiling, Edward wondered what it would be like, not to have to be careful with every move he made around her. He wondered what it would be like to give her a real kiss, to run his hands through her thick hair without fear of snapping her neck, to hold her closely without having to wonder how much was _too much_.

Yes, it was an ordeal, not being able to give her the things normal couples had these days. Some of those things would be punishable by law in his time, but it wasn't his time any more. So many things were considered normalcy, things that made him embarrassed just to think about. What else would he think about, though, her distressing him the way she did.

It went unnoticed by her, but every time she bit her lip in contemplation, in worry, every time she stretched in the morning, every time she moved just slightly in his arms, his need grew stronger, and it had grown beyond a need for just her blood, it was a need for _her_.

"Shit," Edward sighed, rising from the couch as he heard Alice's thoughts and footsteps approaching her room.

_Oh, she'll look gorgeous tomorrow._

Somewhere in Edward's subconscious, he wanted her _not_ to look gorgeous. He wanted his need to go away. Her scent hit him strongly, as it always did, but he contained himself as she stepped into the room. She smiled shyly at him, sitting down on the couch as Alice excused herself, her thoughts centering on finding her own lover.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her automatically, enjoying the feel of her hair brushing against his chin.

"Hi."

"I take it back; I love the dress." Bella murmured, giving Edward a slight push backwards so that he was lying on the couch, she settled on top of him, and his arms came around her once again.

"I knew you would," he chuckled, tracing the line of her jaw. She sighed, melting into him even further. He felt his restraints buckle as she idly traced designs in the side of his waist, sending shivers up and down his unmovable structure. She felt his tremors, and her eyes opened slightly to look up at him. Those eyes, he noticed with a slight shock, were filled with the same lust he held.

Slowly, as to not cause any trigger in his thirst, he stretched his neck to kiss her.

But of course, Bella was not one to do things slowly.

She pushed herself up, so that her head was level with his and placed both hands in his hair. Edward felt the venom in his glands build up, but couldn't resist kissing her back.

His fingers crept to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

_Not too much_, he reminded himself, running one hand under her shirt. Bella gasped quietly as his cold skin came in contact with her warm flesh. Instead of feeling frozen, however, her body felt as if it would combust from the flames raging through her.

His hands grasped her tiny frame, his thumbs skittering across her ribcage. She made a small noise of pleasure, and Edward felt his senses leaving him. The monsters were showing their hideous faces, and licking their lips in wait. _It would be so easy to drink from her now_, as vulnerable as she was. _It would be so easy to drink from her always_, as good as she smelled.

_Thank god humans need to breathe_, was a somewhat rational thought he had, as Bella pulled away from him. She swallowed a sharp intake of breath, and smiled lazily at him, a grin which he kindly returned.

Suddenly, he found himself wanting tomorrow to come faster.

_Why, so you can watch her die? _He berated himself immediately, feeling idiotic for thinking such things. How could he steal her soul, steal her mortality, her warmth? How were you supposed to kill someone you loved, even if they would wake up again? It was an inhuman act, but then, wasn't he, too, inhuman?

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked, sitting up and stretching her legs over his lap. He placed his hands on her shins, drawing patterns in her jeans.

"I was thinking about how lovely you'll look tomorrow," he lied. He couldn't bare to see the dismay in her face if he told her the truth.

She blushed, and looked down, "I'm sure you'll look ten times better."

"I doubt that," he whispered, taking her chin between his fingers, "why do you do that to yourself?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Make yourself feel inferior," he sighed again, "You are inferior to no one Bella, why can't you see that?"

She looked away from him, a crease forming between her brows. The truth was, in the presence of the Cullens, she _did_ feel inferior. They were so perfect, so genuine, but she also had to remember they were that way because they were different from her. _Different_, she mused, _is exactly what I want to be._

Edward turned his gaze to the window, seeing that it was almost twilight. His eyes darkened just a little at the thought of another night, another night of his life spent in darkness. Looking over to Bella, he smiled, remembering that he had a reason to look forward to it now. In the shadow, he always had a light.

"We should go, Edward. I have to explain my car to Charlie."

He nodded, rising from the couch and extending his hand to her, "I could ask Rosalie to take a look at it," he offered.

"No, no," she shook her head, beaming up at him as he led her from the room, "I'll let the poor thing rest in peace."

He smiled as she buckled her seat belt, and in moments he was starting the car, zipping silently down the dirt road. Bella reached over, intertwining her fingers with his and resting her head back on the seat.

Though he didn't need to, Edward kept his ryes on the road, once again deep in thought. It seemed all he could do was think these days, think and sulk. His whole family was against him where Bella was concerned, his whole family besides Rosalie. Her views, however, were much different from his own. All the blond vixen could think about was how _she_ wouldn't want to be changed, how it would affect _her_ life. Rosalie Hale was not one for change, and she was not one for competition.

---------------

Renee Dwyer looked around herself, her eyes adjusting to the much dimmer surroundings of Washington than Florida. She couldn't believe that her daughter actually wanted to live _here_, and with that _boy_. He'd destroyed her heart once already, couldn't Bella see he would just do it again?

_At least, from what I know_, she thought as Phil walked across the tar with their few things of luggage. The baseball player smiled goofily at her, slinging an arm over her shoulders as they proceeded into the air conditioned airport. It was about as small as Renee remembered, and just as depressing. Darkness was creeping up behind her, but she could still see the slight mist that was beginning to fall outside.

"There's Bella." Phil's voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked to her right, seeing her daughter and the boyfriend walking towards them.

"Bella!" she smiled, taking in her daughter's much healthier appearance than the last time she had seen her. She wanted that image out of her mind, but it came anyways. Renee remembered how frail the young girl had looked beneath all those blankets, how her eyes had been so blank, so emotionless.

Edward stiffened slightly at Renee's thoughts and shook his head faintly as Phil stretched his hand out to him, "Hi," he said merrily, "I'm Phil, Renee's husband."

"Edward Cullen," he said, "It's nice to meet you, Phil."

"Hello Edward." Renee made an attempt at a smile, and gave Edward a pleasant hug. Bella smiled at the two, silently begging for her mom not to shelter any resentment. Charlie had already given up hating Edward, as it was just driving a wedge between he and his daughter, Bella wished her mother would give up too.

"It's nice to see you again, Renee." Edward said cautiously, easily reading the woman's unease.

"You too," she murmured, softening a bit at his obvious sincerity. It's not that Renee didn't like Edward; it was that he'd broken her daughter's heart. But, if Bella could forgive him, then so could she, "Really."

He smiled, placing a hand on Bella's back and taking a bag from Phil, "My car's out front."

Bella chatted happily with her mother on the ride to Forks, knowing it would be one of the last times she was able. Renee was happy to see that Bella was doing so well, even though she couldn't fathom what could possibly keep her in _Forks_. She suspected, however, it had everything to do with Edward Cullen.

When they reached Charlie's house, Renee made the excuse of being tired, that she and Phil were staying in a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town. She still felt extremely awkward around her ex-husband, and most especially with Phil present. Edward and Bella drove them to the small house turned bed and breakfast, and Bella felt a weight lifted from her shoulders as her mother entered the small inn.

"I should take you home." Edward said, intertwining their fingers on the center console.

"Will you be back?"

He flashed a disarming smile and nodded, "Before you know it."

Jasper Hale sat in Carlisle's study, staring blankly at the wall. The cloudy sun set on his sculptured face, and he was soon cloaked in shadow, nothing more than a dark figure in a dark room. His pale fingers were curled around a thick volume, something that added even more knowledge to his already expansive mind.

Jasper was not sad, or lonely, nor was he excited or content. He _wanted_ to feel those things, but he knew that he didn't deserve to. Why should he feel pain, when he's inflicted it on so many? Why should he feel abandoned while his wife was away from him, when he had taken away so many wives himself? Most importantly, why should he be allowed to love someone as sweet and angelic as Alice when he was nothing more than a monster?

Were Edward here, he'd already be berating Jasper for his negative thoughts. They'd had the conversation three times this week already._ I've already tried to kill Bella once; _the flaxen seraph thought miserably, _while no on else even seems tempted._

He hated being so completely, uncontrollably _weak_.

Until he had met the Cullens, until he had met Alice, the word weak was not one that was familiar to him. The Jasper who frivolously drank from humans was strong and powerful, the model of a perfect vampire, the demon from the story books. He was what frightened children from going outside at night, what made the hair on people's necks stand on end.

Now though, he wasn't that way. About that, he had mixed feelings. Sure, he was humane, he was loved, he was welcomed, but he was also _inescapably thirsty_. He wanted control like Edwards', like Carlisles'. According to them, he'd get there, it took time, and he needed to be patient.

He could only be patient for so long, though.

"You have that look again." Jasper looked up, toward the window where an angel stood, bathed in soft moonlight. Her raven hair was on end, its small spikes creating the look of a tiny pixie, a childlike nymph. Alice gazed back at him, a wistful smile playing around her lips, but her eyes remained serious—worried.

"What look?" he grinned as well, coming to stand before her. She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his expression and she gently traced the line of his creased brow.

"That look where you're thinking so hard about something, and it frustrates you. Tell me, what are you frustrated about my dear?"

He laughed lightly, looking down at his hands. Alice waited patiently, her fingers slipping between his. He watched their hands dance, how hers fit so perfectly between his own, and he knew that if he could tell any one what was bothering him, it would be Alice.

"I feel trivial, Alice," he confided, "as if I'm not good enough to be in this family at all. The rest of you are so strong, so in control. Bella gets _one_ paper cut and I lose my sanity."

"Jasper," she whispered brokenly, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. He leaned into her, his hands running into her short hair and along her back, "none of us think of you that way. Bella doesn't even think of you that way. She loves you just as much as she loves the rest of us, and might support you almost as much as I do. You are strong, and you will overcome your demons. It takes time, like it took time for all of us."

"Bella is scared of me, I felt it."

The nymph shook her head, frustrated, "You're wrong. She's scared _for_ you. She believes the whole thing was her fault, that if you were to kill her, and then feel bad about it, it'd be all her fault. It's the way she is."

Jasper was silent for a minute before chuckling gravely, "She is kind of strange isn't she?"

"Not strange," Alice reprimanded sternly, earning an innocent look from her angel, "Special."

"Special," Jasper mused, casting his eyes heavenward, "that she is. I can't help but wonder," he looked back down at Alice, kissing her forehead lightly, "What her power will be."

The pixie hummed in consent, settling her gaze on the door, "I haven't seen anything about it."

"Is that good or bad?" he chuckled, leading her from the dark library.

"Nothing is good or bad with my visions," she murmured sourly, looking up at him. She smirked playfully, "It's more of a neutral thing."

------------------

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Edward Cullen lay, obviously awake, in the bed of a lovely brunette. She sighed, rolling over, her hand absentmindedly brushing up against his chest.

The sleep talking had already happened, and with every time she murmured _I love you_, Edward felt his chest constrict with both delight and guilt. Why he felt guilty was a mystery, even to him. Maybe it was because he didn't deserve those words to be directed at him, maybe it was because he had doubted how deep her love ran when he had left, and maybe he just felt guilty for being with her in general. Whatever it was, Edward felt guilt like no other.

Gently, he caressed her soft, heavenly features with his stone-like fingers. She stirred a little, unconsciously molding closer to his side. Edward could tell she was half-awake by both her breathing and the soothing circles she was making in the side of his neck. Her mere touch sent him into a state of bliss. This is love, he thought.

"Edward," Bella sighed, "what is wrong with you?"

So, she noticed…

"Nothing," he murmured quickly, "go back to sleep Bella."

With another sigh, her eyes fluttered open and she was staring up at him, her big brown orbs searching his face. Her eyes landed on his frown, and she smirked, running her finger along the thin line his lips made.

"Nothing's wrong?" she asked, "You sure?"

He rolled his eyes, letting them close as she gently pressed her lips to his, "I was just thinking…"

"About?" she prodded, pulling away from him and resting her weight on her elbow.

"I don't want you changed tomorrow."

Bella froze, lying back on the soft comfort of her bed and looked over to Edward. He was waiting, gauging the expression in her eyes. Why did he feel like he just crushed her heart?

"Why?" she whispered, biting her lip.

"I want you to marry me Bella," he said desperately, "I want it before I kill you."

She sighed, a sigh of relief, a sigh of desperation. She was relieved that his resistance did not mean rejection.

Her eyes once again connected with his and she buckled under the power of his tawny gaze.

Why didn't she want to marry him, this perfect, unnaturally gorgeous man beside her? It was simple, she was scared. Scared of not remembering her wedding day in a few years, scared of her marriage turning out exactly the way Charlie and Renee's did. She was just scared that marriage was his way out of changing her.

She imagined his argument in her head a thousand times, "we're married," he would say, "Isn't that enough for forever?"

She didn't want it to be that way.

So, in that moment, with the moon caressing his skin, inches between them, she decided to be honest.

"I'm so scared Edward," she murmured, "I'm scared of getting married, and I'm so scared that you'll change your mind."

The angel looked down at her, memorizing how she looked in distress. He had never seen her so openly revealed, so full of worry, and he had caused it.

"Bella, I would never change how I fell about you."

"Not how you _feel_," she grumbled sardonically, "You've finally agreed to change me, and that's all I want. If we were married, you wouldn't want that any more… I don't know how to explain it, but that's not all. Charlie and Renee were our age when they were married, and now he has no one, they're _separated_. Most importantly, I won't even remember the day I got married if you do change me. Human memories fade, Edward."

By the end of her minute long speech, Edward was smiling, which irritated a frazzled looking Bella even more. How dare he smile when she was so distraught!

"What?" she whispered harshly.

"It's just… I thought I was the negative one."

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest and pursing her lips at him. Edward hastily continued, "I mean, we are nothing like Charlie and Renee. Our bond runs a lot deeper, Bella. About you forgetting our wedding, I can't guarantee that you won't, but we can always have another, I'm sure Alice will take pictures, and there is always a chance that you _will_ remember something like that."

"And about you changing your mind?" she asked, her eyes softening.

"I would never," he answered, "and I think you know that."

Bella looked away, out the window, and into the moon.

"I do," she murmured, "Of course I know that."

"Then why the doubt?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, her eyes once again connecting with his. He watched her lie down again, her eyes wide and placid. Her body was tucked into his side as he gazed down at her.

"Marry me, Bella."

She smiled prettily up at him, "Okay."

_…everything I am…  
…and everything you need…  
…I'll also be the one…  
…you wanted me to be…  
…I'll never let you down…  
…even if I could…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**...s...k...y...l...e...r...**_


	3. Beta

**_Hey, so here's chapter two. I'm really excited about the whole story. It's going kind of fast right now, and I kind of like that. I'm finally on vacation and I have nothing to do except watch my boyfriend eat tons of junk food and not gain any weight(the jerk) and read this stupid book for english that is so boring I just want to burn it. I mean seriously, why don't they let us read things we actually like... Anyways, the point is I'll be updating more frequently which makes me happy. Hope it makes you happy too!_**

**_Lots of Love, and Happy Holidays,_**

_...s...k...y...l...e...r..._

**_-------------_**

**A Rogue Omega **

_2_

**.beta.**

_Italy, Volterra_

One of the three brothers stared down at the man at his feet.

"What do you mean, _revealed_?"

Vampires were not known to be fearful creatures; they were more the ones being feared. However, as Alexander, a lowly Volturi guard stood before his master, he felt terror coursing through his long dry veins.

"There are rumors of a revolt, sir." He said, trying to keep his voice strong, "We think they're acting out because of such rumors."

The second brother chuckled mockingly, "What are they, insubordinate teenagers?"

The third brother, though impassive, had to smile.

"They are unhappy with the laws, sirs."

Aro looked down at Alexander, and Caius, along with Marcus looked at Aro.

"_Unhappy_?"

"Is that all you can say, Aro?" Marcus snapped hotly, "Obviously, they don't want to be just myth any longer."

Aro looked back down at the young vampire at their feet and growled, "And you?"

Alexander looked up, well aware of the power the ancient Aro held. He could read any thought he'd ever had, and was now about to be annihilated for them. Because, _of course_ he'd thought about what it would be like to be in the public eye. Humans would fear them, they'd rule. The inferior race would no longer be the superior one.

"Well, clearly he's thought about it, Aro," Marcus murmured resignedly, shutting his old eyes, "didn't _you_, once upon a time?" Alexander sighed, relief flooding his body. The aged leader had just saved him from non-existence.

Aro dismissed Alexander with a wave of his papery hand and looked to his brother. "Yes, yes, but I had never acted on those ideas." The door closed behind the young vampire, and the three brothers looked at each other. Aro cast his eyes down first, distress coloring his soft visage. Marcus and Caius looked in opposite directions, each left to their own wonderings. Before long, it was only Aro left, sitting in the feeding room.

His tired, burgundy eyes traveled up the length of the room, watching as Gianna, their human pet, silently entered. He swallowed the venom in his throat, and with a slightly sad smile, tilted his head at the young girl, "Come here, darling."

She did, proceeding toward him, a flawless smile on her pretty face. When she reached him, she bowed her head, giving him her undivided attention.

"Is there anything wrong, Sir?"

Aro sighed, and in that moment he had aged more than a hundred years over, "I believe times are changing, my dear."

----------

Isabella Swan breathed deeply as she leaned over her sink, inhaling the scents that still permeated the air from her shower. It smelled like all kinds of fruit, like purity, like tranquility. _Yeah, right_ she thought, rolling her eyes, _if it was tranquility, I'd be _calm

In truth, Bella felt completely chaotic inside. Her mind was in complete disorder as she contemplated today, June 10th, her graduation day, the day she announced that she was getting married to her parents. Though, it was not the day she'd die.

After she had agreed to marry Edward last night, she'd also agreed to postpone her transformation. _Human for the wedding_, she'd caved to that.

So today, instead of facing the pain of her death, she'd be facing an even worse hazard; telling her parents that she'd be marrying at the age of eighteen. It was horrible, knowing that in a few hours she'd receiving her diploma, and directly after that, it would mean nothing, as she would be _really_ dead—at the hands of her mother.

Renee, she knew, was going to murder her. _In cold blood_. Charlie was going to help too, she imagined. He'd try to shoot Edward, who wouldn't be affected. _God—_thatwould be something to see. Too bad she'd already be massacred.

"Oh, shit," she murmured, looking up to face her reflection in the mirror. It was still dripping with the moisture of her hot shower. A brunette divinity stared back at her—though that isn't what Bella saw in the image. She saw plain, unsatisfactory, she saw a fair looking girl who was just _there_.

A bead of water dripped down the reflections nose, and Bella looked away, making sure to clutch her towel tightly as she tip toed back to her room. It was only five, but Bella couldn't bring herself to sleep after the conversation with Edward. It was too mind-blowing to comprehend. She, Bella, was getting married.

_To a god_, she reminded herself as she spotted him lounging on her bed. He opened one eye, and then the other. Edward sat up, lifting his head from the headboard and smiled at her. She felt herself melt, unconsciously touching her chest, where the towel was still fastened.

"Should I go?" he asked, and she heard the true curiosity in his voice. Did he not want to go?

"I'll change in the bathroom." She whispered, her eyes flicking out the window as she spotted the yellowish haze rising over the horizon. That would be the sun, in Forks.

He just nodded, rising to his feet. Bella bit her lip as he approached her, and found her heart beat increasing as he laid two, icy hands on her shoulders. Her ebony eyes flicked up, meeting his gold ones. Edward sighed, bending his head to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"I really _should_ go," he murmured, "I have things that need to get done."

She blushed as he continued to lay kisses down her neck, knowing if she asked what it was he had to get done, he wouldn't tell her. Instead, she pulled her face away from his exploring lips and looked him in the eye, "I'll see you later?"

He flashed an enchanting grin and nodded, stealing another kiss from her full lips, "Of course."

She closed her eyes, her lips moving gently against his own.

"Bye Bella," he whispered, tracing the apple of her cheek with his thumb. He slipped out the window, and she was alone.

She slid on the dress that Alice had given her, a simple, blush colored array that had a silver band over her ribcage. It hung about mid-thigh and dipped low on her chest, flattering her every curve. Her hair dried naturally, and she gave it volume with the blow dryer, applying Chapstick as her only form of makeup.

At six o'clock, she was completely ready, and she lay back on her bed, closing her eyes.

_What a day it was going to be. _

--------------------

Alice Cullen looked over at the unmoving form of her husband on their bed. She narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hip, succeeding in looking like an irate Tinker Bell.

"Jasper," she growled threateningly, "you have five seconds."

"I've told you I didn't see it. Why don't you ask Emmett? He's always messing with random things," the blond mumbled, opening his eyes to hold his wife's glare. She gave shriek of irritation as she fled the room, knocking on the door of her other sister.

"I haven't seen it either Alice," Rosalie's voice flowed from the room over the sound of the television, "and Emmett isn't in here."

Alice really was becoming quite fed up. If only she could see things in the _past_, now that, that would be helpful.

"Edward," she moaned, "have you seen my speech? I can't find it any where."

A door opened on the third floor, and Edward looked over the banister, down at his lovely, raven haired sister.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "haven't seen it."

"Well," she muttered despairingly, "can you help me write another one?"

He rolled his eyes, and was in front of her in moments, "I can't."

"Why not?" she yelled, stomping her foot.

"You know why, Alice," he urged, "I have to help Bella right now, I'm afraid she's going to have a panic attack."

"She's not," the pixie grumbled sourly, "_I_ am."

Edward laughed, mussing Alice's short hair and turning to go down the stairs, "Did you ask Emmett about your speech?"

"Why?" she said suspiciously.

"He was thinking about getting back at you for a while now," Edward explained smoothly, "for what you did to him last week."

Alice grinned, scuffing her feet and biting her lip, "I didn't mean to wreck his game boy," she said sulkily, "but it wouldn't let me win."

Edward chuckled as he got into his car, gunning down the small, dirt road and turning onto the street that led to the main part of town. He glided swiftly through the mostly sleeping Forks and enjoyed the feeling of the muggy morning. He'd been living a life under a constant cover of clouds since he was seventeen years old—he knew nothing else.

Bella was still lying, face up, when he arrived through her window. He watched her for a moment, oddly riveted by the reflective expression on her beautiful face. She finally sighed, and her eyes flicked over to his form. They widened in surprise, but she made no other movements.

"How long have you been there?" she whispered, pushing the hair away from her eyes.

He shook his head, "Just a few moments."

She exhaled slowly, rising to her elbows as he sat on the bed behind her. His fingers reached out to touch the curve of her shoulder and she tilted let her head fall back so that she was grinning up at him.

"Nervous?" he asked. Bella just shrugged as she came to sit on his lap, idly fingering the collar of his shirt.

"More worried, actually."

His marble brow furrowed, "Why's that?"

"My mom," she answered truthfully, "I imagined the whole murder scene this morning. We told her we were getting married… and it all went downhill from there."

"Murder, huh?" he laughed quietly. Bella stood up again, unnerved by the fact that he could be so calm. Edward stopped laughing immediately, but not because of her glare, but by how radiant she looked.

Her dress showed enough skin to drive him mad with desire, but he pushed that away. He was admiring only her now, in all her loveliness. Bella noticed his distraction and crossed her arms over her chest, "What?"

"You look… beyond words." He murmured. She flushed, looking down at her legs and curling her fingers around the hem of her dress. He stood gracefully, his hands cooling her skin with their temperature.

His fingers ran up and down her arms and she looked up at him, flashing a heartwarming smile.

"I don't have to tell you how good you look do I?" she whispered playfully.

He smiled as he stroked her cheek, "Only if you must."

She laughed, biting her lip as he bent down to touch her lips with the softest of kisses.

"So, can I take you to breakfast?"

Bella nodded, and Edward gave her one, last burning kiss before going to retrieve his car from around the corner. She felt as if she had been awake forever as she noticed that Charlie had just woken up, and was drinking coffee at the kitchen counter. His gaze was averted to the sports section of the newspaper, and he gave contemplative 'hmm's' every now and then. Bella watched him for a moment, her forehead resting on the entryway of the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," she whispered, so as not to startle him.

Charlie looked up from the statistics of last nights' game and smiled easily at his daughter.

"Hey Bells," he said in response, placing his coffee on the counter, "big day."

She nodded, flattening her dress and righting herself, "Sure is."

"I'm so proud of you Bella," he muttered, looking down at his shoes, "even though we've been through some rough times these few years, I really couldn't be _more_ proud."

She softened, cautiously stepping over to her father. Bella placed her arms around his neck, and Charlie's arms encompassed his little girl.

_She grew up so quick_, he thought, _I missed so much of that_.

They pulled away from each other, wearing identical blushes and Bella tucked her hair behind her ear, "Do you think it would be okay if I went out with Edward… to breakfast?"

Charlie nodded approvingly, returning to his coffee, "Yeah that sounds alright."

She beamed, "Thank you Dad. I'll see you at ten?"

"Yup," there was a knock on the door and Charlie looked up again, "That'll be him?"

"Yeah." She answered, a blush touching her cheeks as she looked down at her dress, "I better go."

Her father bobbed his head, sipping his coffee and lifting the hands that held the paper, "have fun, and don't be late to your own graduation, Bella."

--------------

Emmett Cullen stared at the torn piece of paper in his hands, and his eyes flicked back up to those of his enraged sister.

"I thought it was just homework."

Alice's nostrils flared and she tackled Emmett, who fell back on the soggy ground, "Just homework?" she seethed.

"Yeah," he murmured, wondering how he found himself in this awkward situation. Alice was so much smaller than him—who knew where all that extra strength came from.

"That was my god damn valedictorian speech Emmett!" she snarled, poking his chest, "How could you?"

He was about to explain how he ripped up the paper—one shred at a time, when her fiery glare silenced him, "You are going to clean my room," she announced, getting off the burly giant, "for a month."

His mouth formed a perfect 'O' but he stayed silent.

"I'm really sorry, Alice."

She sighed, and then looked back at him, "Yeah, well, so am I," she whispered across the yard to him, her hand reaching out toward the doorknob, "I-I kind of broke your Playstation too."

--------

Bella chewed on a piece of bacon while the staring contest continued. They'd been looking at each other for over forty minutes now, she was almost sure her brown would blend with his gold any second. When had they become professionals at silent conversation?

She didn't know, but they were. His eyes told her that he loved her, and her soft lips responded with a kiss of confirmation that she loved him too. His frown told her they were going to be late, the shimmer of her eyes told him she really didn't care. They spoke, silently, even though he couldn't read her mind, and even though she was painstakingly nervous, they spoke as calmly as ever.

"Really Bella," he finally said, "it's almost ten."

She sighed, looking away from him and down at her plate, "I guess I've run out of time then."

"Time for what?" he challenged, placing a twenty on the table and extending his hand to her. She took it kindly, her fingers drawing designs in his palm.

"For procrastinating."

He laughed as they got into the car, Bella doing up her seat belt while Edward was already putting the automobile into reverse. They drove in companionable silence, until they reached the school, and Edward turned to Bella in the passenger's seat.

"I have something to give you," he whispered, brushing stray hairs away from her face.

"Presents are for after the ceremony Edward," she playfully scolded, pulling his hand into her own.

"Well we'll make an exception."

His pale hand disappeared into his black jacket pocket, pulling out a tiny, red velvet box. Bella bit her lip as he opened it, and gasped.

"Wow," she breathed. It was lovely diamond ring, simple, showing that he truly knew her, but somehow elegant. It glittered as he slipped it on to her nimble finger. Three square diamonds stared up at her, a few smaller ones embedded into the white gold band.

"Do you like it?" She looked up at him, sensing a nervous waver in his voice.

Gently, she touched his cheek, "I love it."

He smiled crookedly, and pulled his new fiancé into a kiss. She sighed, her arms going around his neck as he pulled her body onto his. She was seated on his lap, and they were enjoying their heated kiss—before a horn beeped loudly. Edward groaned, realizing that he had pushed Bella up against the steering wheel.

"I guess that means we're going to be late," she laughed, kissing below his ear. He muttered incoherently as she stepped down from the car, adjusting her dress and looking in the direction of the school. Parents were filing into the hall, flowers at hand. The graduates were already inside.

"Alright, come on." Alice said as she spotted the two entering the hall. They looked at each other, and a faint blush touched Bella's already burnt cheeks.

"Well," Jasper remarked, "I guess the horn was them Alice."

The pixie smirked, "Told you."

Edward coughed loudly as Charlie and Renee approached, Phil trailing slightly behind.

Renee smiled at her daughter, giving her a quick hug, "thought you weren't going to make it."

"I thought so too." Bella answered, waving cheerily at Phil who smiled.

"Well, good luck alright Bella?" Charlie said, "don't trip."

She scowled at her father's retreating back as he took his seat with Renee. Jasper and Emmett were laughing and Rosalie just bit her lip to hide a smile. Alice took Bella's hand, guiding her through the aisles of chairs and sitting her down in one.

"So, I guess it's all me from here." Bella said sourly, stealing a glance at where the rest of the Cullens and Hale's were taking their seats. _Damn the alphabet and its restrictions._

"Right," Alice murmured, looking uneasy, "Hey Bella…" The brunette looked down as Alice motioned for her to, "Can I see the ring?"

Bella chuckled, turning away from her parents' gaze and twisting the ring on her finger right side up. It was a miracle her mother hadn't noticed.

"Oh, wow," Alice sighed dreamily, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah."

The two girls turned, and Alice walked back to her seat on stage, as the principal's voice echoed around the small auditorium.

"Today, our class of two-thousand and seven will be leaving the small halls of Forks High School and joining the real world—as full fledged adults. They will go one to be lawyers, doctors…" _dead_, Edward added silently, glaring at Mike Newton. The blond's eyes were sneaking looks back at Bella, just as he thought no one would notice.

I'm _noticing_, Edward growled mentally, the material of his chair becoming fine dust beneath his fingertips. He tried to calm down, looking instead at Bella who was sitting all by herself, biting her lip, her gown just a little too big for her.

He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily and then looking back at the stage where Ms. Cope was calling _Mary Andrews_ up to receive her diploma.

Bella was also in a not so pleasant state. Her mind was reeling, thinking of all the possible ways she could avoid tripping on stage. She shook her head, knowing that whatever was to happen would happen. It had been her philosophy as of late.

"Alice Cullen."

Bella clapped as Alice rose to her feet, gliding forward on the stage and accepting her diploma, the bright yellow symbol of her valedictorian position glowing as she walked. She took her seat again, a large smile adorning her innocent features.

Edward was next, and he did not look happy. Bella blushed as he walked up on stage, muttering to himself. Someone beside her chuckled and leaned over to whisper if her boyfriend was crazy. She didn't answer, she was wondering the same thing herself.

The youngest Cullen kept shooting hostile glances at a blond boy a few rows ahead of her. She barely noticed it as Mike.

It wasn't very long until Bella was called; it was a small school after all. She walked hesitantly up to the stage, her fingers intertwined on her stomach. She had the terrible urge to gnaw on her thumb nail, but resisted, somehow. She felt a clenching force in her stomach as she accepted her diploma, and then looked at the stairs she was supposed to walk down. Her blush deepened to immeasurable heights as she stumbled on the last step.

She righted herself, giving a small, distracting cough and hurrying back to her seat. Edward's grin, she noticed, was poorly concealed.

A few minutes later, it was Alice's turn to give her speech. Every one watched as the nymph danced forward, adjusting the microphone to her height. She cleared her throat unnecessarily and turned the force of her eyes to the crowd.

Bella's eyes locked with Edward's and she smiled, giving him a small wink. He kept his eyes locked with hers, half-listening to his sister's speech. Bella only tuned in when Alice said the word 'life'.

"… It's full of things that are unexpected, unpredictable. And while many of us are usually accustomed to having things planned out for them," she smiled secretively, "life always throws you curve balls. In all honesty, I believe that our class is ready for something that hard, that challenging. Congratulations, Class of 2007, you've made it. You're not High School students anymore, but graduates."

Cheers were heard around the small hall, and Bella threw her hat with the rest of her classmates, sharing a soft smile with Angela, who was seated behind her.

An hour ago, she couldn't be more ready to leave Forks High School, but remembering all of the things that had happened here, she was a little sad to go.

When Alice came down from the stage, Bella made her way shyly through the crowd of embracing classmates, kissing couples and crying mothers over to Edward and his family. Her own parent's were there, quietly talking about something that didn't look too pleasant.

Bella bit her lip, embarrassed a little by the fact that Carlisle and Esme _never _fought, from what she saw, and here were Charlie and Renee bickering at her graduation.

"Mom," she said quietly, "how are you getting to the house?" Renee huffed, waiting a moment before turning her glare away from Charlie and onto her daughter, "Edward can give you a ride," she turned to him with pleading eyes, and he nodded quickly. The whole situation instilled a sense of awkwardness inside her.

"Right," Renee answered, adjusting her purse on her shoulder, "you did wonderfully, by the way honey."

Bella nodded, a smile plastered to her face, "Thanks."

Phil gave her a small, one armed hug and a huge smile, as always. Charlie seemed too upset, but he'd already mentioned how proud he was.

"Let's go then." Edward said, taking Bella's hand in his own. The brunette nodded, watching as her mother turned angrily away from Charlie and towards the parking lot, back into the gloom. She had thought the issues between her parents had disappeared, but obviously, they still had some to work out.

"Are you—" Edward began.

"I'm fine." Bella smile up at him, placing a small kiss on his cheek and squeezing his hand, a comfort she doubted he could feel.

The four drove in silence, following Rosalie's BMW that held Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, and of course, Rosalie herself. Charlie had promised to meet up with them later—work. Alice and Jasper had taken one of the newer cars—a blue Audi.

---------

Jasper looked into the rearview mirror as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot; picking up the graduation cake that none of them would eat. He opened the door, grabbing Alice's outstretched hand and proceeding into the market.

"Today won't end well," Alice whispered, sinking deeper into his side, "Bella has a choice to make before the night's over."

Jasper looked down at her, his perfect brow creasing in the middle, "How do you mean?"

"Did you see Charlie and Renee? Didn't you hear what they were arguing about? Renee _knows,_ she can feel something's off."

He wanted to tell her that he hadn't been paying attention, instead, trying not to focus on the crowd of excited humans—all with pulsating veins full of blood, "Knows what?"

Alice licked her lips as they stood in line at the bakery, "She has this feeling about Bella and Edward. She thinks they'll end up just like her and Charlie. She seems negative toward their relationship still."

"I could feel her worry," he said simply, paying for the cake.

"Well I _Saw_ her and Bella, Renee doesn't react well to their announcement."

Jasper smirked, "Announcement?"

If Alice could have blushed, she would have resembled something of a tomato, "Um… yeah."

"A marriage announcement?"

"…yes."

He laughed as they made their way back to the car, "When are they going to say it?"

Alice looked out of her window, a small smile appearing on her lips, "They won't get a chance."

----------------

Edward was sitting on the large couch in the living room, his family scattered around him. Renee was having a conversation with Esme about the house, and Phil was informing Emmett about playing in the minor leagues. He was kind of nervous, a feeling which was usually foreign to him. He felt like there was something impaled into his stomach and was being pushed farther and farther every time Renee's eyes flicked to his.

"Loosen up," Bella whispered, a smile on her pretty face, "my mom can practically _smell_ your fear."

Now that he thought about it, mothers were pretty good at that sort of thing.

"So can I, by the way." Jasper hummed as he set the cake down on the piano. Bella was joined by Alice who was whispering quickly into the brunette's ear.

"Bella," Edward murmured, "come to the kitchen with me?"

She locked eyes with him, her tongue coming out to wet her lips. They felt dry, a symptom of her nerves. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop bumping against her ribcage, and her cheek was raw and ripped from her biting it. Noticing that he was in much the same condition, she went with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, once they were alone inside the confines of his kitchen.

"I'm feeling nervous," he said sheepishly, "what if your mother doesn't accept?"

Bella smiled, pulling his arms around her and placing her own around his neck, "Are you proposing to _her _now?"

Edward rolled his eyes, placing a soft kiss on her jaw, "Well she is rather pretty…"

Bella scoffed, pulling away to kiss him properly on the lips. Edward smiled against them, pressing her body gently into the counter. The two broke apart suddenly, as Emmett entered the kitchen, the cake in one hand, and a box of candles in the other.

He grinned widely, "Well."

Bella scowled, "You're ruining my graduation day, Emmett."

He laughed, a sound that boomed around the kitchen, "Sorry Bella."

Edward coughed, "Charlie's here right?"

Emmett just nodded, placing the cake on the counter and starting to sink the candles into the frosting.

Bella flicked her gaze back up to the bronze haired angel, smiling cautiously, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two walked out, Emmett behind them. The giant vampire placed the desert on top of the piano as everyone gathered around. Renee stood as far away as she could from Charlie, who was looking grim faced, his arms crossed over his chest. Alice and Jasper were also looking quite uneasy, as the pixie took her place next to the other two graduates.

Bella pulled her hair back, hoping to avoid catastrophe by preventing it from catching on fire, and bit her lip. Alice didn't even bother bending over, for she knew what was coming next. She cringed just before the words left Renee's mouth.

"Bella…" her mother gasped, "is that a _ring on your finger_?"

_…I'm trying, I'm trying…  
…to let you know just how much you mean to me…_

_**------**_

_**uh oh. I know I made Renee sound like some prissy, stuck up mom in this chapter but that's not how I see her. She's in a really bad mood and it has a lot to do with Charlie and a little bit to do with the fact that Bella is back with Edward. Her and Charlie's issues will be laid out in the next chapter, so don't hate me for making her sound like a bitch. Tee hee. :) **_

_**See you all later.**_


	4. Fortuna

_Well, here is interlude number uno. It's kind of morbid, but oh well. I hope you like it! See you later._

--

**Interlude**

_1_

**.fortuna.**

_Isabella_

I'd never realized how fragile a heart could be, how breakable that particular organ was. No one else besides me had to worry about it; mine was the only one beating. There was so many things separating us, _like_ the beating heart, and I knew now exactly what divided our races.

We were the prey, ignorant, but not blind to the lovely creatures that blended into our species. We were the bubbly college students at the bar who were willing to go with a good looking guy for a drink—only to never come back. We were the businessman working late on a weekend, pushing our car keys tiredly into the lock as a beautiful woman rested against the car door—only to never see our families again. We fell straight into the depth of their eyes, subsequent to their godliness.

They were the prey, great and magnificent as angels, deadly and poisonous as the best of hunters. They used their charm, their enticing aroma, their whole inhumanly allure to draw us in. They knew we were unable to resist. We were merely players in their game of cat and mouse.

And so, our races were divided into _predator_ and _prey_.

Humans thought they were on top of the food chain?

They were at the bottom.

_...there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface...  
...consuming/confusing...  
...this lack of self-control I fear is never ending...  
...controlling/I can't seem..._


	5. Gamma

_**Okay, so this chapter is not one of my favorites… as a matter of fact, I absolutely hate it. I don't know how any of the characters would react to the situation, and it was like pulling teeth for me, trying to write their feelings about it. I swear that I must have written Renee's reaction about three different ways, and Charlie's about a hundred. So… here it is, the other half of the wedding announcement and I'm sorry that most of the chapter sucks. **_

_**Oh, on another note; Bella's graduation dress is pictured in my profile, and the ring will be up there, I'm just having a bit of trouble with the link.**_

_**So, read on, and leave me a review alright?**_

--

**A Rogue Omega**

_3_

**.gamma.**

The intruders were stunning, and though she was so accustomed to the inhuman beauty of Heidi, of Demetri and Felix, these strangers still took Gianna by surprise.

The woman was absolutely astonishing, her brilliantly blond hair shining like the sunlight even down here in the dark, cold, underground. Her eyes were a dark burgundy and Aro's pet could see the natural hunger lingering inside. The woman grinned over at the frail human, a smile that was sure to make any male's heart combust.

The two men next to her were very similar in appearance; Gianna wouldn't doubt that they were _actually_ brothers. Their dark hair was cut short, their wine-red eyes just a little bit darker than the womans'. One was a few inches taller than the other, but neither was shorter than six feet.

The other male was slightly different then the rest, his dirty blond hair falling into his eyes, but cropped in the back. His eyes, though a soft claret, didn't shelter the malice the others held. He was at least six feet, but his shoulders were slumped in a way that showed his resignation at being inside of Volterra.

"Can I help you?" Gianna spoke wistfully, tilting her head to the side.

The woman's smile grew as she stepped forward, "Yes, were here to see Aro, is he around?" she was the model of the ideal huntress, this mysteriously baleful female.

Gianna bit her lip. The woman sounded unintentionally seductive, her voice holding a low, growling magnetism. She stood more like a predator than any vampire the human had ever seen.

"Can I ask your name?"

The woman looked surprised, but recovered quickly, flashing flawless white teeth as she nodded, "My name is Rue, and this is Avery," she pointed to the shortest of the brothers, and then the next, "Declan," she paused for another moment, examining the one who looked uncomfortable, "and that's Kale…" a sick smirk made its way onto her lips, "why don't you say hi, Kale?"

He shifted, glaring momentarily at Rue, and then locking eyes with the human. She felt a foreign feeling enter her body, like a wave of black ice slowly breaking its way through her blood stream. She shivered, looking away from him and back towards the mystifying woman.

"Follow me." Gianna said quietly, turning and walking towards the feeding room. She wondered if they were aware that the increase in her heart beat was because of them, that the perspiration making its way onto her palms was only in their presence.

Rue licked her lips in anticipation, smiling sadistically back at Avery and Declan. Kale followed silently behind, looking over his shoulder every now and then to see that they were being joined by the rest of the rebels while Gianna was distracted.

_Tonight would only end in obliteration. For who wasn't certain yet._

**---**

Carlisle Cullen looked over at his wife, who was seated on the couch next to him, and squeezed her hand. Esme couldn't take her eyes off of Renee. The two families had been sitting in silence for over ten minutes, waiting for someone to say something, and she wondered who would have the courage to go first. Was there even anything to _be_ said that would make this any easier?

Edward was humming answers to Alice's silent questions, and the only human who noticed was Bella, and her glare deepened. Why was he talking to Alice like his life depended on it, when she was the one who need him now? She pulled his hand, raising her eyebrows when he looked at her. _Another silent conversation._

He tilted his head, his own eyebrows coming together in the center. Bella clenched her jaw, her eyes flicking over to where her mother was seated, picking at the seams of her bag, and then flicked back to Edward. He looked over at Renee too, analyzing her thoughts.

_How could I not have seen this_, she wondered, somewhat angrily,_ how could _Charlie_ not have seen this? It was right in front of his face!_

She continued to trill about how she should have taken Bella back to Florida when she had the chance, how none of this would have happened if she had imposed like she wanted to. Edward took on a smug smile, _I would have gone looking for her anyways_.

Finally, he cleared his throat, and Renee's head shot up to glare at him.

"Miss Dwyer," he began, feeling Bella's hand faintly shaking in his own.

Renee cut him off, "Bella, how could you possibly want to get married now? You're eighteen! Look at your father and I." Edward's intercession was like trigger for the Volcano that was Renee's emotion.

"I'm not you, though," Bella murmured, looking over at Charlie for the first time. He was leaning against the wall by the piano, his face unreadable. When his eyes locked with hers however, he gave a small smile.

The police chiefs mind was not as unforgiving as his ex-wife's. Sure, he didn't think marriage was right for Bella, at least not now. She was still just a kid. _But a kid who's more mature, smarter than any teenager I've ever met. If it's what makes her happy…_

If he was asked, he'd definitely approve, for Bella's happiness, and in turn, his own. _Seeing her smile is worth it,_ his own smile widened as he looked at his daughter, _it'd be hell to see her like she was when he left. _

Renee, on the other hand, bristled, "You may not be me, but you're still a child Bella, you don't have a job, a place to live, how are you expecting to survive?"

"I have more than enough," Edward interjected, "to support the both of us for a very long time."

Her mother stood, pulling her bag protectively over her shoulder, "Fine," she shrugged, "fine."

"Renee," Charlie called, "you're being irrational."

She whipped around to glare at him, taking her hand out of Phil's. Bella rose from the couch, embarrassed by the fact that her parents relationship had gone to shit. _Esme and Carlisle never fight_, she thought bitterly, _why do they have to do it here?_

"So now you want to be the parent, Charlie?" Renee said stiffly, "Then you go ahead, what do you think about this whole thing?"

Charlie coughed uncomfortably, "Edward is a good kid, Renee, he knows what he wants, he's smart, and most importantly, he loves Bella… a lot, it seems," he ran a hand through what was left of his hair, "I think that if it makes them both happy, they should do it. In the end, it's her life, and her choice to make."

To say the least, Bella was stunned. She stared over at her father with a mixture of joy and guilt. He couldn't possibly know that by agreeing, he was saying goodbye to her, yet that was exactly what he was doing. She wondered if his choice would be different if he knew.

"Dad," she muttered, reaching out to take his arm, "thank you."

Edward looked to Carlisle, who was now standing beside him. It seemed the rest of the family had given them their privacy. Only Alice was left in the room, knowing her part wasn't over yet.

Renee shook her head incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest, "I need to think about this."

Bella nodded, her eyes downcast as Alice offered to drive her mother and Phil back to the small inn. She looked up just as the door swung shut, her whole body relaxing.

Charlie turned back to the Cullens, an apologetic smile in place.

"Look, I'm sorry about this," he apologized to Esme, scratching the back of his head. She touched his shoulder, offering a smile.

"It's perfectly fine, Charlie, there's nothing to apologize for."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

Bella looked up at him, as he mentioned that he should probably get back to work, "Thanks dad," she whispered, "for everything."

He blushed, ignoring her comment, "I almost forgot to give you your gift."

Charlie dug around in his coat pocket before pulling out a small box. The velvet on it was worn away, so it felt coarse beneath her fingers. She opened it silently, smiling at what was inside.

"It was my mothers," Charlie murmured, "She'd want you to have it."

Bella pulled a thin, gold chain from its container, a small cross shimmering on the end of it. She touched the charm with her fingertips, a watery smile gracing her full lips.

"Thanks Dad."

---

Renee Dwyer stared at the clock above Charlie's mantle, and then closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her mouth. She was exhausted of thinking, and a little embarrassed—no _ashamed_—of her actions earlier today. Usually she was so calm and collected… well okay, not really, but she liked to think she was.

_I could have at least_ _handled it a lot better_, she thought, opening her eyes again and looking back up at the clock. Bella was expected to be home in less than five minutes, and Renee had yet to come up with anything to say. How was she supposed to react to her eighteen year old girl getting married anyways? She let her thoughts drift back to her own mother, casting her eyes downward as she remembered her mom's reluctance, and her own rebellion. She couldn't expect Bella to act any differently.

After all, she _had_ been in love with Charlie, no matter how short lived that love may have been. They made a beautiful child together, and Renee firmly believed that meeting Charlie Swan wasn't a mistake, even though she might have made it seem that way, might have told him that on a few occasions after their separation, or even during their marriage. She shook her head, her short, brown hair coming to rest in front of her eyes.

_Oh, Bella_, she mentally sighed, _what can I say?_

She heard the door open, and then the rustling as Bella put her bag down on the counter. Her daughter appeared in the doorway to the living room, wide eyed and dressed still in pajamas. She had known her mother would be here, but didn't expect her to look so oddly serene, as if she'd come to peace with herself.

"Mom," Bella nodded, "where's Phil?"

Renee let her shoulders relax, "In the bathroom."

The younger brunette nodded, settling into the armchair usually occupied by Charlie. The police chief was currently at work, leaving the mother and daughter to talk.

"So…" Bella shifted uncomfortably, "about yesterday, mom…"

Renee looked up as Bell trailed off, not actually sure where that statement was going.

"I think," Renee swallowed, "that I understand why you want to get married Bella. You think you're in love," Bella opened her mouth to tell her mother that she was, in fact, in love, but Renee hastily continued, "and I completely believe that you are! I see the way he looks at you, Bella, and the way you look at him. I saw the way you reacted when he left. I _know_ you're in love."

"Then what's the problem Mom?" Bella burst out, not angrily, but harsh enough to make Renee wince.

Her mother sighed, crossing one leg over the other, "There isn't a problem, Bella. I'm just concerned about you… about your future. I want you to be happy."

Bella watched as her mother shook her head. She wasn't concerned about College, about a career, about money, she was concerned about happiness. Bella smiled slightly at this, feeling reassured that her mother would love her no matter what. With a deep breath, she locked eyes with Renee, "Edward makes me happy Mom. Without him, I'm just not _me_."

"It's just hard when you finally realize that your kid doesn't need you any more," Renee sighed resignedly, "but then I guess you haven't needed me for years, huh? You've always been the one to take care of _me_, Bella." She exhaled strongly and fidgeted with a stray strand of fabric on the couch, "I'm really the one who needs _you_.

"_Needed_ me," Bella corrected, "You're doing pretty well on your own."

Renee smiled, returning to the subject at hand, "Look sweetie, if you want to get married…" she let out a long breath of air, "I think you should. As much as I hate to admit it—Charlie was right; you should do what makes you happy."

Bella smiled widely, going to sit by her mother on the couch and throwing her arms around her. The two hugged, Renee's face buried deep into her daughter's shoulder, marveling at the fact that she was so grown up.

"Renee," she heard from the kitchen, "cab's here."

Bella pulled away from the embrace, "There are cabs in Forks?"

Her mother shook her head, gathering up her bag, "No. It's from the airport."

"Edward and I could have driven you…" Bella protested, waving to Phil as he went out the front door.

Renee turned around as she reached the threshold and smiled.

"I love you, Bella," she said sincerely, "Be good."

---

Edward stared across the large divide, looking out over the calm rush of sea a few miles north of La Push. He could see a patch of rocks close to the cliff he stood over, glistening the reflection of moonlight that cascaded down upon it. Running his hands through his hair, he turned slowly towards the woods.

"I hope you don't make a habit of following me," he said into the darkness of the woods. The trees rustled and a small laugh came from the forest as a pale goddess emerged from the undergrowth.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Alice chirped, gliding over to stand beside her brother. He looked down at her, a small smiling curving his lips.

"Thinking," he murmured, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Alice flicked her dark eyes up to meet his gold ones, her brows rising in contemplation.

"I'm really happy for you, Edward," she whispered, gently touching his arm, "I'm happy for both of you," her grin spread slowly across her face and the nymph tugged on his sleeve.

"Has Bella finished talking with Renee?" Edward asked, his gaze drifting once more to the placid ocean.

"They were done early this morning," she said slowly, "where have you been?"

His grin turned mischievous as he flicked his watch back to Alice. She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

_Where have you been?_

"I was buying a car."

"A car," She deadpanned, rolling her eyes, "why?"

"We all have cars, Alice. Bella needs one too."

She shook her head, taking a few steps toward the forest, "I'm going home, Edward," she looked at him over her shoulder, "Bella called for you, by the way; said she had good news."

"And I suppose you wont tell me what that good news is, will you?"

With one foot already in the long grass she gave a musical chuckle, "No, I don't think I will."

---

Bella watched the rain skitter across her window, little drops of moisture making new paths down the glass. She sighed, flicking through more channels absentmindedly as she cast her chocolate gaze back to the television. Nothing was on TV, nothing that would capture her attention, anyways.

In the last hour, she had looked out the window at least eighty times, checking for any sign of a silver Volvo in the driveway. It's pathetic, she thought, how I have absolutely nothing to do if he's not here. Most of her didn't mind however, she realized with a smile, she'd wait forever if she had to.

Her russet locks fell over the side of the couch as she set her head on the arm rest, closing her eyes slowly. The darkness behind her lids made her sleepy, and soon, she didn't feel like opening her eyes again at all.

A cold pressure made itself known on her rouge lips, freezing fingers brushing gently across her cheek.

She smiled, lazily letting her lids flutter open to gaze into Edward's golden eyes.

"Hey there," She said softly, reaching up to brush ginger hair from his eyes. He smiled down at her, his loving gaze making her weak.

"Hello Bella."

She sat up onto her elbows, "Where have you been all day?" she asked, "I have so much to tell you."

"I was running some errands," he responded smoothly, "what did you want to tell me?"

She smiled widely, crossing her legs as she came to fully sit up. With a deep breath, her eyes lit up like half-moons as she shared, "Renee agrees with Charlie. She said if we're happy then… we should get married!"

The smile slipped from his face slowly, and he gazed adoringly at the pale beauty. His forehead descended onto hers, and he closed his eyes, letting her irresistible scent fill him.

"I can say that I'm truly happy, Bella," he whispered, "but are you? Is this what you really want?"

She didn't pull away in shock as he had expected her to, in truth; she was waiting for this question. _Always so doubtful_, she mused silently as he waited for her answer, _too bad I'm the same way_.

Her eyes opened slowly, deep pools of dark chocolate expression.

"Edward," she sighed, "I bet you can't go one day without asking me if I'm sure about every decision I make."

He pulled back and glared at her half-heartedly, "You know that isn't true. The only decision I second guess you one is this one," his voice became more serious, and he took her fragile hands into his, "I mean do you really know what you're getting yourself into."

She exhaled tiredly and sat back against the couch, "you want the truth right?" at his nod, she continued, "No. I _don't_ know exactly what it means to be one of you. I _don't_ know the limits of your strength, or the depth of your thirst that you say is so consuming," she leaned forward, closing her eyes briefly, "but I _do_ know that I want to be with you, and any kind of pain, any kind of oddity is worth spending my life with you. _It's worth spending forever with you._ Nothing can change my mind now," she opened her eyes and smiled prettily up at him, "not even you and our doubts."

He sighed exaggeratedly, moving her coffee-colored hair behind her ears "I don't think you've ever made such a convincing argument, my love."

"I have my moments." She giggled, placing her arms daintily around his neck. She moved closer, pressing him back onto the couch. With a wicked glint in her eyes, she leaned forward, placing the softest of kisses on his lips.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed, her forearms resting on his chest. He pressed the back of her head gently, bringing her closer for another sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Bella, so much."

All of a sudden, Bella was placed on the edge of the couch, Edward seated calmly on the other side of it. She heard the front door open and gave her boyfriend a withering stare, grabbing his hand in rebellion. She smirked at his unsatisfied frown.

"Bells?"

"In here dad." She called, not taking her eyes off of the bronze haired angel sitting as far away from her as he could manage. Charlie appeared in the doorway, his smile faltering a little when he saw his daughter's hardened glare.

"Something wrong?" he asked cautiously, looking from Edward and back to Bella.

"Nothing," she replied immediately, plastering a sweet smile on her face.

Charlie nodded, still unconvinced, and let his eyes wander to his future son-in-law, "How are you, Edward?"

The youngest Cullen flexed the hand that was still in Bella's grip, "Very good, Chief Swan, and you?"

"Fine, fine," he said happily, sitting down in the recliner and flicking on the television, "what are you kids up to tonight?"

"Oh," Bella began, only to be cut off by Edward.

"I was wondering if it would be okay to take Bella out tonight. Carlisle and Esme want to give her, her graduation present."

Charlie's eyes widened as he gazed at the television, "Well, that sounds great Bella. Have fun."

Bella gaped at her father. Had she said a word to signify that she wanted to go, had she ever made him believe that she even desired a present of any kind? _No…_, she thought sourly, glancing back at Charlie as she was led from the house, _I most definitely did_ not

_---_

"Why don't you just accept it?"

Bella turned her frosty glare to Alice as the words slipped from the pixie's mouth. The four of them, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella, were standing outside, the two girls on one side of the new car, and the boys investigating the interior.

"Because it's not right…" Bella moaned, "He gave me a ring already, I don't need a car too."

"You act as if it impacts our assets at all Bella," Edward stated frustratedly, "Like I told Renee, we have more than enough."

"I know," she snapped, "but that doesn't mean you need to spend it on me."

He came to stand before her, placing his hands just below her shoulders, "Why not?"

"I don't need any of the things that you get me. I even told you not to buy a ring."

"It's not really a proposal without a ring," he teased, "can't you… consider the car my wedding gift?"

She peeked her head around him, looking at the midnight blue Audi in the driveway. (_A/N: The 2007 RS 4 is absofuckinglutely gorgeous_.) It shone bright in the light from the porch, glittering like only a new car could.

"It's really nice," she said, her face crinkling in guilt, "what if something happens to it?"

He laughed, turning around to face the car, "That's what insurance is for."

She rolled her eyes, but out her arms around his waist, "Alright," she sighed, "Thank you, Edward. It's lovely."

Bronze hair fell into his eyes as Edward looked down at Bella, "It was my pleasure."

She snorted, "I'm sure you loved going to pick this out."

He nodded, rubbing her arm as they watched Alice pick up a baseball on the edge of the forest. She grinned wickedly, winking at Bella before throwing it blindingly fast at Jasper's head. The blond vampire was caught by surprise as he touched the back of his skull, turning slowly to face his wife.

Alice was already long gone into the trees.

---

Rue O'Callaugh (O-Cal-ah) stood before the Volturi, her black pupils dilating as she became more thirsty—but not for blood. Declan stood behind her, as strong and powerful as her mate should be. His hands settled possessively on her dainty waist, his slightly darker eyes taking in their new surroundings.

Leaning against the wall, as a pillar of placid attitude, stood Kale, watching as the woman he liked to call the she-devil put on a good show. She was a marvelous actress, he had to admit. No one would ever suspect him as the real leader. Not that he wanted to be.

Their coven had once been a large group, living in the east of Spain, secluded, hardly-known. That was, until their leader died. McKinley, though a vampire of constantly unsatisfied thirst, was also a good man. He respected the way of those who fed only on animals, though they were few. He respected _everyone,_ and so came about his downfall.

Rue, Declan and his brother Avery had been everywhere, and wandered upon McKinley's clan purely by mistake. Upon seeing the power of his followers, however, she became greedy, too interested for her own good.

McKinley was annihilated not two days after their arrival, and Kale stepped up as rightful leader. The second oldest, besides his predecessor, Kale was also extremely powerful, cunning, intelligent. Everything a leader should be.

Rue loved that. A strong leader, where she could not be one. McKinley's people wouldn't follow her, but they would follow Kale, and so she would use him.

Mold him, more like.

Volturi was her target, and Kale and his people were her weapons.

The propaganda started in Spain, making its way through the rest of Europe, into Africa, and across the seas. It spread like wildfire, the rumors that the Volturi merely wanted to put limits on their strength, that there would be a rebellion against the so-called tyrants.

Yet, no one could say where the rumors originated.

It was only a matter of time before they came true.

So here they stood, the famed leaders of the rebellion with everyone in the room on their side—everyone aside from the three brothers, the human, and a select few who were not to be trusted.

Kale watched, wondering if perhaps what they were doing was wrong, if it would just bring chaos in the world. Wouldn't his kind become greedier once their existence was made clear? Wouldn't they make less effort to hide their kills, not bother to keep their appetites under control? What would become of the humans?

Shaking his blond hair from his eyes, he stood a little straighter on the wall, eyeing the place in the center of the room that would soon be his. Aro stood there now, awaiting the arrival of his brothers in order to welcome their visitors.

_Foolish old man,_ he thought, eyes flicking back to the disastrously gorgeous form of Rue, _his kindness will be his own downfall. _

Beside him, Heidi stood, her delicious attire drawing his eyes to her long legs. She grinned up at him, her attraction to power knowing the truth behind Rue's little game. _Smart_, Kale thought as he locked eyes with her. Her eyes momentarily flicked back to the doorway, where Caius and Marcus had just entered with three other members of the rebellion.

Did the old fools know what was to become of them? Aro would see it at once, Kale knew, when he shook Rue's hand. That would be their time to act.

His mind could barely contain the excitement he was feeling to learn the Volturi's secrets, be privileged to their marvelous city without restraint, to be the ones to control the Italian underground.

Marcus and Caius sat down near the west wall of the room, and Marcus' eyes immediately flew between Rue and Kale. Could he sense the resentment there—on both sides?

Striding forward, Aro greeted Rue jovially.

"So nice to meet new faces," he proclaimed, grasping her hand in his. Rue's smile turned even more wicked, her eyes glinting a frightening bloody red in the light from the torches. Aro pulled back, his brow furrowing and his jaw clenching. Everyone was suddenly on edge.

The door to the feeding room closed, and the brothers met the same fate they had dealt out so carelessly before.

_Death to those inferior. _

…_sometimes I remember the darkness of my past…  
…bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have…  
…sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back…  
…and never moving forward so there'd never be a past…_

--

**My thoughts;** _Uh oh!_ and _I'm excited!_


	6. Delta

**Okay, so, I have almost 530 hits, and …err… _14_ reviews. Let's do the math, shall we? Hmm, who's not reviewing? Well, I think it would be easier to say who _is_ reviewing. **

**I want to thank_; GoodyGoody23_, **HonorBright**, _Vampire Immortality_, **TwilightObsessed1**, _Andeegirl,_ **Ange de l'eau**, _alwayssmile877,_ **le piano a queue**, _Alice-In-Wonderland_, and last but certainly not least, **_ZiggyGurl_** for being my beta. She's awesome. **

**Review, for me, please?**

**Thankyou…**

**A Rogue Omega**

_4_

**.delta.**

Rosalie Hale pursed her plump, pallid lips in disdain as she examined her wardrobe. _Something's missing_, she mused, her golden eyes flicking to the twisting doorknob. With a flash of black hair Alice was standing beside her, her body poised and tense. The sisters had been on better terms as of late, but still there was animosity between them.

Alice, though forgiving, was still bitter towards the blond vixen, casting shameful looks her way from time to time. With one phone call she had altered fate, changed a lot of things, but in a way, she had brought together two lovers again.

"I wanted to let you know that I borrowed your blue sweater," Alice began, "before you came and yelled at me for it."

Rosalie swallowed, looking back at her closet. _That was it_, she thought as she noticed the blue sweater in question missing from its hanger. Her eyes flowed back to her sister's form, the misty light from her window illuminating Alice's ashen skin softly.

"I wasn't going to yell at you," she said curtly, turning towards the bathroom.

"Yes you were," Alice whispered at the doorway, "I saw it."

Rosalie halted in her footsteps, her head whipping back toward the door. Their eyes connected for a moment, until Rosalie's lips curled upwards slightly, "I'm sorry then."

_After all_, she thought as she stepped into the shower, _an apology from me is rare._

--

Choking on her breakfast, Bella drank greedily from her orange juice, refusing to make eye contact with her father. Her mind was racing as she set down the empty cup, her russet locks hiding her face from her dad's probing gaze.

"What do you mean, _'a date'_?" she asked, a little shrilly, looking back up at him carefully. Charlie smiled wistfully, sticking his eggs with a fork.

"Yeah," he nodded, munching away happily, "her name is Morgan. She works at the station as the new secretary. Our last one, Mrs. Jones, just quit."

Bella placed her own fork gently beside her plate, looking down at the scrambled eggs with new sight. She felt slightly awkward, the blush on her cheeks portraying her emotions perfectly.

"Right," she sighed, "when is it?"

"Tonight." He grunted as the doorbell rang. He kissed his daughter on the forehead while depositing his plate in the sink. "Got to go, Bells. See you later."

Bella followed her father to the front door, watching in horror as he checked his reflection in the hallway mirror and then proceeded to open the door to a smiling Edward.

"Morning Mister Swan."

"Edward," Charlie greeted with… was that a smile?

"The world is ending," Bella murmured. Leaning against the wall as her father patted Edward on the back.

"I think it's good, Bella." Edward stated, closing the front door. She heard the roar of Charlie's engine and the fading of his tires as he pulled away. His daughter in the hallway still looked stricken, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Charlie doesn't _go_ on dates." She moaned, letting Edward drag her upstairs to change, "he watches ESPN and eats pizza and fish."

"Maybe this is another side of him," Edward offered, settling down on her bed as she hopelessly flopped down beside him.

She shook her head into the pillow, letting out a long, exaggerated sigh, "I guess he's growing up."  
Edward laughed, turning over on his side to run his fingers down her hair. She shivered, lifting her face from the pillow to look up at him with a smile on her lovely face, "He _did_ look really happy."

The angel beside her nodded, "That he did."

She sighed again, letting her head rest back on the pillow, her eyes trained on the closet. Edward moved closer, laying his head down above hers. She felt the coldness of his chest against her back, his arm settling on her waist.

"If Alice weren't waiting for us," she murmured, placing her hand on his, "I could lay here all day."

Edward nodded against her hair, placing a kiss to her temple, "But she is waiting, and we have a lot of things to do."

She rolled her eyes, "I know."

"I believe the bride is supposed to be the one keeping track of the wedding plans," he chuckled, rising onto his elbows. Bella swung her legs over the bed, sitting on the edge of it. She smiled back easily at her fiancé before rising to dress. He watched her intently as she gathered clothes; a small, blue tee shirt and stressed jeans, and then went to the bathroom to change.

When she came back, her hair still damp, she reached out her hand for Edward, and he rose from the bed, "No time to lounge around today," she chided, leading him softly down the stairs. The television was still going, when they passed the entry way to the living room, but it was on mute.

"Charlie must have left it on," Bella smiled, reaching out to take the controller from the recliner.

"Wait," Edward murmured, taking the controller from her hand and turning the volume up.

"…no one has yet to explain this tragic ordeal, but Detroit Police Chief had this statement," the Newscaster was saying, looking clearly shaken up.

"Well, we found about seven or so teenagers down this alley here," the Police Chief announced, rubbing a wrinkled hand over his mouth as he sighed, "They had clearly been drinking, as we found drug paraphernalia along with empty bottles of alcohol; but that isn't what killed them…"

"Killed?" Bella whispered, sitting down in her father's chair and clutching the controller to her. The red and blue 'Breaking News' sign kept flashing at the bottom of the screen as the two watched intently. 'DPD' was labeled on the backs of the police officer's blue windbreakers as rain pounded down on them mercilessly. Stretcher after stretcher of body's covered in white sheets emerged from the alleyway, the dark omen of disaster hovering over their bodies.

As she watched the scene unfold off of one of Detroit's more popular streets, Bella felt her heart constrict. She could only imagine the desolation it would cause in a large city, what about somewhere like Forks? She pictured her own father as the police chief on screen, looking tired and devastated. Who would do such a thing to people so young?

The brunette's eyes had slowly glazed over, but now she focused them back on the tragedy going on in Michigan, "Our prayers, and our consolation is with the families of these teens. As of right now, we have a few leads…"

_Lying_, Edward noticed with a pang. The stress in the chief's forehead and the slight perspiration on his brow told the vampire as much. He too redirected his gaze to the television, watching as the scene was viewed from a bird's eye perspective. For blocks, people were rushing to the alley way, police cruisers racing there as well. Road blocks were being set up as the city mourned the loss of a fraction of their youth.

The display flashed to an older woman in a split screen, speaking with the newscaster.

"They're saying this is some kind of satanic ritual. It happened in the early seventies too, didn't it?" The newscaster posed the question, almost as if he were afraid to ask it.

The woman nodded, running a hand through her graying hair, "That time _was_ actually the work of a cult. They would drain the bodies of blood, and leave them out in the open," she waved her hand around in the air, "Some kind of undead worship—the draining of the blood. The thing about this is…" she swallowed, her throat noticeably tightening for a moment, "…that the neighbor called the police minutes after the screams from the alley were heard. Something such as that, where you drain all of the persons vital fluids—and in this case _seven_ persons—would take hours, at the least."

Bella blanched, her heart rate increasing, "Oh, God."

Edward shook his head, "Don't think anything of it, Bella. Any one vampire would know not to expose us like that."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen that had now changed back to the crime scene. Police were everywhere, spectators gathering in the street to get a good look down the alley. A long, yellow caution tape barrier was set up all along the road, but all Bella could focus on was the only woman in the crowd who wasn't covering her mouth in bewilderment, or just straight out crying. No, this untamed, beautiful woman—she was _smiling_.

--

"Carlisle's said there's nothing to worry about," Alice reassured a slightly uncertain Bella, "It wasn't one of us."

The brunette smiled, idly pushing through the racks of white dresses, "I know, Alice."

"Edward said you seemed very down since you heard," the raven haired Nymph murmured, "we're just a little worried."

"Well seven teenagers were murdered. Vamp- _them_ or not, it's sad."

Alice bobbed her head, her tawny eyes flicking up to Bella's face, "I forgot how considerate you are, but you _are_ right, it is awfully regrettable." Sighing in irritation, Alice drew her hands from the racks of dresses, "Why are we shopping here again?"

"This place has reasonable prices, Alice." Bella murmured, laughing as the fairy wrinkled her nose, "I'm sure we can find something."

"You don't just want something." Rosalie murmured, finally deciding to grace her girls with her presence, "You want _the_ something. The dress you'll remember for the rest of your life. And," she pressed, gesturing mildly to the racks of dresses, "I can assure you that you won't find it here."

Bella nodded, slightly shell-shocked. Alice raised her eyebrows, somewhat surprised that Rosalie had just willingly offered advice to the girl she was supposed to spend her days resenting.

"I guess we can go to that little boutique you wanted to go to then, Alice."

She nodded, not taking her penetrating gaze from Rosalie as the three lovely girls made their way back towards the car, "Thank you," she whispered to the blond, giving her arm a slight squeeze. Rosalie allowed herself a small smile, shrugging her shoulders as she got back into the driver's seat.

_The Boutique, _which it was so cleverly named, sat in the center of Seattle, surrounded by little flower stands, shops, and gourmet restaurants that were equal to or above its caliber. When the three ladies first walked into the store, Bella's eyes widened. A diamond encrusted bustier was thrust at another soon to be bride by the shop keeper, with a thick, harsh Boston accent.

"This will fit you great, honey." She said; her deep, red lipstick cracking as she smiled widely. The woman was in her late forties, with curly dark hair and dark brown eyes that flicked over to Rosalie, Alice and the bride to be as they entered the store. The blond wrinkled her nose in distaste, but Alice immediately smiled at the womans outgoing personality.

"Hello," the woman greeted them, "I'm Nona. Can I assist you girls in anything today?"

"We're just looking." Alice chirped, her pale fingers gesturing around the quaint shop for emphasis. Nona grinned one last time before nodding.

"If you need any help, I'll be behind the register. I'm a little short-staffed at the moment," she sighed, turning and walking back to the counter. Rosalie watched her for a second, her face unreadable before following Alice to the wall lined with wedding dresses. Bella was still swallowing the exuberance of the whole place.

"Alice," she finally groaned, spotting an outrageous price on a slip, "this place is beyond ridiculous."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You better get used to ridiculous. We're moving to New York next, if I have anything to say about it and your both coming with me to shop in Times Square."

"New York?" Alice's face contorted with distaste, "why not somewhere a little more quiet?" Bella bit her lip, her eyes landing on the register. A catalogue was sitting on the counter, laminated and calling her name away from the duo's argument. She slipped away quietly, while Alice placed another dress back on the racks.

"Quiet!" Rosalie whispered harshly, "haven't you had enough of quiet?"

Alice shrugged, pulling a dress from the wall, "Bella will still be adjusting, Rosalie. Can't you wait three or four more years? New York isn't going any where."

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but Alice continued, a little more loudly, "Edward and Carlisle gave you time to adjust didn't they? Esme was right there with you. Bella deserves that much."

The beautiful vampire shut her mouth, her glare softening just slightly, "Yeah," she conceded, "yes, you're right"

Alice nodded, her eyes looking to her right where she knew Bella had escaped to. The brunette was sitting at the counter, having a seemingly normal conversation with Nona.

"I moved here about two years ago," the younger was saying.

"Oh, it's been quite a bit longer for me." Nona responded. Alice turned around, deeming her human charge safe for now. If she didn't get in so much trouble, Alice mused to herself, there would be no need for a babysitter. With a smile, she shook her head, who am I kidding?

"Oh, this one," she heard Rosalie squeal moments later. Her golden eyes floated towards the blond, who was holding a pure white gown in front of her. It looked like the type of dress Bella would find appealing—no fluff.

The brunette rose from the counter, excusing herself from Nona and walking over to the over excited Rosalie. She examined the dress carefully, slipping it from its plastic covering and playing it against her body. Bella bit her lip to hide a smile.

The dress was simple, yet elegant, the kind of dress you saw in movies when people got married on the beach or on a cliff, barefoot, with smiles on their faces. It would wrap around her neck perfectly, flowing to her ankles like a silky, second skin. (**In My Profile.)**

"It's so soft," she whispered, her eyes connecting with Rosalie. The blond gazed back at the brunette unwavering.

"It'll look beautiful on you," she said in earnest, earning a surprised, but grateful smile from her soon to be sister in law.

Alice came over, squealed, and took the dress from Bella's outstretched hands.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! Let's go try it on. We still need bridesmaid dresses, flowers, catering…"

Bella tuned Alice out, her eyes floating to the window. _I'm getting married. _

--

The panting of an exhausted creature filled the silent night, its breath coming in short puffs of steam from its large nostrils. A long tongue flicked from its mouth, to better the flow of air to its lungs, as it gained composure in the clearing. You could call him cowardly, this young mountain lion. He had run from what he thought to be prey, a prey much smaller than him, but with a frightening sort of snort. The poor, inexperienced cougar had run away from a slightly deranged boar.

Suddenly, the normally quiet forest became even more deadly silent. The chirruping of crickets halted; the soft cooing of birds in their humble nests settled into a low murmur of fright. The lion's fur bristled slightly in fear as its muscles clenched, eyes widening to peer more intently into the dark depths of the forest.

Pulling the tongue back into its mouth, it took a daring step forward, his large paw landing on a moist leaf that had fallen from the canopy. His eyes stayed trained on the forest as it moved, another step, and then another.

Suddenly, a low growl started to come from the right of him, and the lion whipped his head round, only to see two yellow eyes coming toward him, and hearing the shatter of his neck as it was snapped in two.

_Dead on contact. _

--

Edward brought the water to his mouth, ridding his lips of the bright crimson liquid that was by now, cold and bitter. As he rose from his squat, his ears perked up at the sounds of his brothers approaching, racing from the sound of it. He rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the grass, and casting his eyes to the sun that was rising behind a thick, dark covering of clouds.

He clenched his jaw a little at the fact that the girls would be driving home in the rain, but all thoughts of them escaped his mind as he was tackled roughly to the ground.

"Did I just catch Edward off guard?" Emmett gasped mockingly, laughing and astonished, as Jasper sourly entered the clearing by the river bank. The blond growled at Emmett, muttering something about cheating and tripping.

"It's not my fault a tree decided to fall in your path," the largest of the three said, grinning like a fool as he hastily got off Edward. The auburn haired vampire growled, punching his brother in the arm.

"You _threw_ the tree at me." Jasper deadpanned, sitting on a decaying log and folding his arms in front of his chest.

Emmett shrugged, "Rules of survival, my brother, eat or be eaten."

Jasper stared at he giant sitting on the bank before him, "How the hell does your logic _work_?" _Eat or be eaten,_ he scoffed;_ I'll show _you _'rules of survival'._

Edward cracked a smile at his brother's thoughts and threw a twig into the forest, listening as it collided with something in the distance.

"Are you ready to go home?" he ventured, eyes drifting up to meet those of his brother's.

Jasper nodded, rising to his feet and dusted of the pockets of his jeans. His white shirt was a little torn in the corner, his jeans more faded, and grass stained than when they had began. Emmett was dressed similarly, but his long sleeved shirt was a cool grey, and mud was caked along the cuffs.

The three of them glided through the trees, Edward making it to the car parked on a dirt road first. Emmett reached the path last, glaring at Jasper. Obviously, the blond had gotten back at him for the tree incident.

They piled into the car, and as usual, Emmett poked fun at Edward's Classical collection. The oldest Cullen brother however, was hardly listening to the inconsistent and competitive ramblings of his siblings; instead he pictured a pair of melting chocolate eyes before him, and unconsciously pressed the gas a little harder.

He missed her terribly, since that first day they had heard the news of the killings in Detroit, to hours later when Rosalie and Alice had dragged her off for a long weekend in Seattle to plan. He and the boys had taken advantage of their absence to go hunting in the mountains, and his thirst, he felt, was sated sufficiently. Never full enough, he reminded himself bitterly.

His mind couldn't help but wander to the news report of the seven dead teenagers, his jaw clenching at the possibilities. Would one of their kind be so ruthless, and so merciless to venture into a city such as that? Would they take away seven young, innocent lives and leave their bodies mutilated in an abandoned alley? There were some that he knew; some vampires that could be so cruel. Demetri and Felix, for instance, would definitely commit such a crime, were they not part of the Volturi guard, elite members at that. His intellect raced with the answers that he didn't have, and that alone frustrated him.

He had lied to Bella as well, but only for her sanity. He had told her that one of their kind wouldn't be so messy in their eating habits, so ignorant as to leave behind traces of their existence. Slightly ashamed of lying, his fingers gripped the steering wheel somewhat tighter.

"You're burning rubber there, my friend," Emmett's bemused voice brought the angel from his reverie, and his topaz eyes flicked to his brother's face. Looking to the rearview mirror, he noticed that his tires were, in fact, smoking, and that the speedometer was pushing one-eighty.

"Sorry," he murmured, loosening his death grip on the wheel as well.

"Something's bothering you," Poorly concealing the curiosity in his voice, Jasper leaned forward.

Edward sighed, his eyes focusing back on the road, "The killings in Detroit, you heard about them?"

Emmett nodded, and Jasper gave him the motion to continue, "Do you think it was someone we know?" At the shooting up of both pairs of eyebrows belonging to his brothers' Edward hastily continued, "What I mean is that they're right, about it being scientifically impossible to drain the blood so quickly from half a dozen bodies. Scientifically impossible," he growled slightly, "if you aren't a vampire."

"Edward, our race is not a stupid one," Jasper began, not understanding his brother's fixation over the circumstances, "They wouldn't expose us so blithely. Think of the situation when the humans found venom among the remains, what an uproar that would cause among them; a strange substance that paralyzes on contact with the bloodstream. No vampire would willingly cause that." Jasper couldn't really understand where Edward was coming from with his ludicrous claims. The world knowing about a race kept secret, kept hidden for centuries on end? To him, it was preposterous.

_Wouldn't they?_ Edward thought, his eyes straying once again to the horizon. The sun was now passing midday, its foggy rays stretching over the rain afternoon. After a few moments of cautiously watching their brother, Emmett and Jasper settled into comfortable conversation as they approached the town line of Forks.

--

Bella stretched across the couch in Edward's room, exhausted from three non-stop days of shopping and perusing almost everything included in a wedding. Her feet were throbbing, her eyes nearly closing as she waited for her lover to return from his hunting excursion.

Alice was lying beside her on the floor, flipping through the pages of a bridal magazine.

"How can you even stand to look at another wedding dress?" Bella moaned, finally letting her eyes slide shut and swinging her arm over her brow. Her hair hung over the side of the couch, her right arm skimming the floor as well.

"What can I say," Alice sighed dramatically, giving a small, harmonious laugh, "shopping is my passion."

Bella chuckled tiredly, "I'll say."

"I kind of… miss Jasper though, and your company is enjoyable."

Bella opened her eyes, flicking her coffee gaze to Alice, "You too."

The pixie's lip twitched upwards as her eyes returned to the glamorous pages of her magazine. Not a moment later, her head snapped upwards, and she looked toward the door, a wide grin lighting her angel's face.

Bella still had her eyes closed, running the fingers of her right hand along the ridges of the rug, not noticing as the tiny vampire slipped from the room, leaving the door ajar behind her. She skipped down the hall, rushing down the stairs to greet her lovely blond husband at the door. As soon as he opened it, she jumped on him, wrapping her thin legs around his waist and giggling as she sweetly laid kisses allover his handsome features. Jasper smiled beneath her shows of affection, hugging her as she pulled away.

"I missed you," she whispered, laying her forehead against his.

He didn't speak, but gently pressed his marble lips to hers, his hands running up and down her back, running through her spiky locks.

"Wish I got a welcome like that," Emmett mumbled as he pushed them out of the way, making his burly entrance through the door. Rosalie came slowly down the stairs, smiling prettily as she saw her own husband. They embraced as well, only a bit more passionately.

"Get a room," Jasper groaned, "I've had enough of your hormones."

Emmett grinned wickedly at his gorgeous wife, "Shall we?"

She nodded, "We shall."

They disappeared as Edward walked in, his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans. He looked up at Alice, as she grinned at him.

"Edward," she detached herself from Jasper and threw her arms around the auburn haired Adonis. He patted her head, mussing her short hair.

"Alice."

"Okay, that's enough," Jasper growled jokingly, pulling Alice's small frame back to his body. They smiled at each other, as Alice turned her head back to Edward.

"Bella's upstairs. Quite exhausted."

"Tire her out, did you?" Edward smirked, his eyes floating towards the stairs.

"Three days of shopping with Rose and I?" Alice giggled, "Any human would be spent."

Edward nodded, "I'll see you later then," the couple watched him go, before turning back to each other.

"A moment alone?" Jasper suggested softly.

"How about several?"

--

Edward entered the room quietly, setting his jacket down on the edge of the couch, and watching the slow rise and fall of Bella's swollen chest. She sighed in her light sleep, the arm that was on her brow slipping behind her head. He sat down beside her stomach, his hand settling on the couch on the other side of her waist.

He felt her stir, but expected it, as she had only just drifted off.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, her lids open and surveying him through tired eyes. She blinked a few times, sitting up. He smiled crookedly at her, and she beamed, placing her arms gently around his neck, her head resting on his hard shoulder.

"I missed you, Bella," Edward spoke truthfully, holding her fragile form to his. She lifted her head placing her full, enticing lips on his, pulling away before they both entered too deep to turn back. The feelings of desire, on both parts, had been growing more intense between them. Bella wondered if they'd last like this.

"I missed you too," she murmured, her nimble fingers roaming along the muscles of his shoulder blade. He smiled, pressing his nose into her hair, his hand tracing the ridge of her spine.

"Let me take you home," he whispered into her ear, laying a kiss below it. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted them both from the couch. Setting her down in the car, he kissed her forehead, around the other side as she was just buckling her seat belt.

She let her head rest on the back of the seat as they drove quietly through the rainy afternoon, their only companion; the melody of rain beating against the windshield. She rolled her head to the side, smiling lazily at Edward who had his eyes on the road. Her ashen fingers reached up to caress his face, tracing the taught muscles in his jaw.

His eyes snapped to hers and the desire roared to life as he gazed at her, eyes flicking down to those delicious lips. Breaking their stare, Bella's watch flicked down to their hands, intertwined on her lap. She stroked his arm, to the crease of the elbow and back down, pulling away when they had parked in front of her house.

"Charlie's working late," she offered, a smile lighting her lips as she remembered her father's current infatuation with the new secretary, "another night with _Morgan_."

Edward chuckled, "Good, I get you all to myself."

She became serious again, the smile fading from her lips, "There have been disappearances near the coast," she muttered, "Charlie's been working late every night."

Edward furrowed his brow, cursing under his breath, "Victoria…"

She sighed, her eyes going back to his face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up something I don't want to think about."

"Then we wont think about it." He kissed her temple, meeting her on the other side of the car and grabbing her soft, warm hand. They rushed through the downpour, laughing as they entered the kitchen, and Bella sat down on one of the stools.

He stood before her, admiring her beauty in the pale light of the dwindling afternoon. She looked heavenly, sitting in her kitchen, as wet as can be. Her beige shirt clung to her body, moving at every breath she took.

"So alluring," he sighed, "and you don't even realize it, I'm sure." He sat down in the stool across from her, taking her hands in his much larger ones.

She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry?"

"No, Bella," he laughed, "there's nothing to be sorry for."

"If it helps," she said, "you're just as enticing to me," she cast her eyes downward, a blush rising to her porcelain cheeks, "It's driving me insane."

His smile slowly fell into a placid line, a half-grin that showed he was considering, contemplating her words.

"Come with me," his words were like a whisper of the wind through trees, so soft, so smooth. He led her carefully up the stairs, the sun starting to set behind them as they climbed. Once in her room, he sat down on the bed, and she sat down beside him, her back to the pillows.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, running his nose along her silky collarbone. She whispered 'yes' one, shaky hand coming up to run her fingernails through his hair.

He smirked, "Good."

His hands came around her back, resting on the few inches of skin exposed where her shirt didn't reach. She gasped at the cold contact, but was silenced by Edward's stony lips on hers. For a moment, Edward seemed to hesitate, debating between intensifying a kiss that should never happen, and pulling away from something he'd waited so long for. Of course, when Bella started to pull away, thinking that perhaps they'd already gone too far, he missed the warmth of her lips. Hungrily, he joined them again, lying her down gently against the soft pillows.

Her chocolate tresses flooded along the white sheets, as her head was placed carefully on the bed, his hand cradling it. Edward shifted, moving so that he was laid on top of her, extremely diligent in his effort not to crush her tiny body beneath his.

"Edward," she breathed, his lips making white hot trails of pleasure down her neck, "I don't… want to push you."

"Don't worry," he said, "I can handle this Bella."

She sighed, leaning her head back, "I know."

His kisses continued down her neck, reaching the boundary her shirt created. Slowly, his fingers lifted the thin fabric from her body, pulling the shirt, over and off her head. Her eyes connected with his, and it was obvious they were both nervous about this new side of the relationship.

Edward kissed her soundly, her plump lips moving swiftly against his own, before they left there, descending once again to her collarbone. He made his way down her chest, his fingers brushing against her breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from Bella. He left soft kisses along her stomach, the muscles quivering beneath him as his hands floated over them.

It was almost too much, her flesh just beneath his razor sharp canines, her blood beating wildly below that soft layer of milky skin. He tried not to breathe, as he closed his eyes, his body finally turning stiff against hers. Bella froze as well, her eyes opening slowly. She looked down at him, his face screwed with concentration… _or was it something else?_

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered, "I'm sorry Bella, I just can't." He sighed, in disappointment of himself, his arms coming to settle on either side of her.

She bit her lip, tugging on his head so that he was level with her again, "It's okay," she soothed, "I can wait."

He gave a humorless laugh, tilting his head and laying it against her chest to listen to her heart beat, "You're always waiting for me, aren't you?"

"I don't mind," she reassured him, her hands stroking the hair resting on his forehead, "really."

"_I_ do," he whispered.

"You shouldn't," she said desperately, her hands stopping, "we're getting married soon, Edward. We can do whatever we want after… after that."

He lifted his head, his arms resting on either side of hers. She looked up at him, big, russet pools gazing endlessly into his lighter orbs. They kissed softly, lips barely brushing before he pulled away, "You're right. Besides," he grinned, "when I was really seventeen, I wouldn't be able to see you like this until after we'd said our vows."

She smiled, blushing a little as he brought to reality her current state, "You see? It's better this way."

His face became a little more serious as he whispered into her hair, "I love you."

--

Kale O'Callaugh sat in the feeding room of what used to be the residence of the three Volturi. Now it belonged to every member of his race, every member of his race who chose to drink from their natural prey—humans. He'd heard of the ones in the Americas, vampires who still longed to be human, living as weak as they did, devouring animals as nourishment.

He didn't understand why you should deny your thirst. Humans quenched their craving for alcohol, no matter how insane it made them. Wasn't it the same with blood? As he gripped the arm of the cahiar he sat in, rising to his feet, Kale decided that families like these were weak.

Disgusting.

The opening of the door, made him contort his face into a placid façade, as he locked eyes with Heidi.

"Demetri and Felix have returned." She said, smiling at him seductively. Like he noticed before, Heidi was one drawn to power, and it was the only reason she kept laying it on so thick. _Poor girl,_ he thought as he brushed past her, not sparing the ravishing woman a glance, _can't she see I'm not interested?_

Heidi bristled, following her new master none the less.

In the foyer, Kale, along with Avery and Declan stared at the restrained ex-members of the Volturi guard. Demetri and Felix had been 'locating' someone, just returning to find their world completely shattered. Rue, in the corner, smirked, feeding from the anger, the hurt that the two vampires' were giving off. She lived off the negative emotions of her kind, though it gave fruit to no higher power. She just loved to see others suffer; like she had watched, thrilled, when Avery tore the last Volturi brother to pieces.

"You want to live," Declan spoke, strong and deep, "correct?"

Demetri clenched his jaw, but nodded, as Felix shot him a scathing glare, before nodding as well.

"You have five minutes then," Avery chuckled, "to come up with something we might want. Consider, however, that we're pretty much living on top right now."

Kale rolled his eyes, crossing his broad arms over his chest as he once again stared at Demetri and Felix. His adam's apple bobbing, Felix looked up, "There is _one_ thing—well _person_ really—that you may be interested in."

--

…_I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad…  
…your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad…  
…the cure is if you let in just a little more love…  
…I promise you this, a little's enough…_

_--_

_Ahem, foreshadowing lyrics right there._

_--_

_So did you like it?_

_I WILL love you if you review at least once._


	7. Destiny

**Interlude **

_2_

**.destiny.**

_Mary Alice_

Seeing the future had always come easy to me, like tying your shoes or riding a bike. I'd close my eyes, and see the fates of people I'd just met, or people I knew for years. I'd see when the neighbor's dog would run away, or when my sister would break her arm falling from the tree outside. My parents would cast their eyes in a different direction, never believing, never listening.

I kind of always knew I was different.

I imagined the scene of my departure so many times, recreated my human life in my mind, making a reality that I would never truly understand.

I imagined my mother, saying that I'd be leaving for a while, never answering my questions of when I'd be able to come back home. I imagined little Cynthia's bottom lip trembling as she said goodbye to me, her soggy tears leaking onto my favorite shirt. I saw glimpses of my father, delivering me the reticent building that would be my home for the next two years, his car driving away as I watched through my new window.

What would life have been like, had the doctor not saved me?

Would I live in eternal darkness?

Would James have claimed his hold on me?

Questions may go unanswered, but they never disappear. I'll always look for answers to an unfinished life.

I'll forever wonder about my past, the only thing I _can't_ See.

_...we're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin...  
...ever searching for what we were promised...  
...reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...  
..who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it...?_


	8. Epsilon

**_Okay, so here's chapter five. I just want to mention that this chapter is exactly five thousand words, and I am just so damn proud of that. Lol, I don't know if I write more or less than that usually, but 5000 is just such a fun number! So, this is where the story starts to get thick, and there will be a few twists here and there._**

**_Chapter six is going to include a list of my muses; poems, songs, and stuff I've listened to and read while writing this fic so far. There's a lot more to go, but updates are going to be a little more spaced out. I've got a bad case of senioritis, and now I'm suffering because of it. As for the other story, that is going to have to go on a little hiatus until after I take an exam that is going to kill me. Lol, _if_ I live through it, you can expect the next update mid-February. _**

_...love..._

_skyler _

_-------------_

**A Rogue Omega**

_5_

**.epsilon.**

Inhuman creatures, it seemed, were fascinated with the ornate Bella Swan wherever it was that her name happened to appear in conversation. Now, however, the circumstances were quite dire, as Kale stared down at his two remaining prisoners, the last loyal ordinates of the Volturi guard.

"Aro, you say," Kale's lovely claret eyes floated once again to Felix, "was deeply interested in this human?"

"He was hoping she would agree to be changed," Demetri said hesitantly, gaze flicking for the millionth time to the frighteningly intimidating Rue, still perched in the shadows, "he was more interested than he had been in Alec and Jane."

"Ah yes, Jane," Kale frowned, remembering what a challenge it had been getting rid of the little vampire. Refusing to join them, she had placed a number of his men in a painful spasm before he himself had reminded her of her death, trapping her in a hallucination that was now carefully stored away in his memory. The look on her face when she had seen the flames licking at her legs, was enough to break any mans resolve. Any man besides him, "Her demise was unfortunate."

Avery looked over at Kale, shaking his head, thinking that the boy might not be cut out to be a ruthless leader. He actually had a soul, unlike his brother's mate. Was this a good thing, or a bad?

"It was necessary," Rue spoke, for the first time, her strong voice commanding attention. She stepped forth from the corner, uncrossing her arms and coming to settle beside Declan. Shooting Kale a quick glance, she looked back at Felix.

"What exactly is this human's name?"

"Isabella," Demetri answered at once, "Isabella Swan."

"What was it about her that interested the Volturi?" Kale asked, the name alone ensnaring him. He tilted his head as Rue caught the hint of eagerness in his voice.

"She was immune to powers of the mind." Felix's alabaster brow furrowed, "she was impervious to Jane's strength even."

Kale looked perplexed, his head turning toward the mystified blond. Declan rose his eyebrows at the two vampires, "Surely she's not unaffected by all gifts."

"All of the ones the Volturi possessed, as well as the exceptionally curious gifts the Cullens control."

"Cullens?" Kale asked.

"A clan in the Americas that feed from animals. Isabella is in love with a son of theirs."

"I see this human is quite busy." Declan observed, slipping his hand around his mate's waist.

Rue smirked, rubbing a hand up and down the large brother's chest, "She sounds…" _Yummy_, she wanted to say, but refrained, "useful."

"Powerful indeed," Avery nodded, delving into conversation with his brother.

--

The sun rose on a soft visage of fair skin, the shadows of her lashes stretching over rouged, porcelain cheeks. Edward watched, in mild fascination as her lips parted, a small sigh escaping between them. Bella turned in her sleep, her nose brushing against his bicep, her hot breath now making the muscle there quiver with its sweetness.

Smiling genuinely, he laid a kiss in her hair, inhaling her scent one last time before slipping his arm swiftly from beneath her head. Only her furrowed brow showed that she had felt a change in position, but she was otherwise unperturbed, snuggling closer into her pillows.

"Until later," he whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. Jumping from the window, and landing on the misty grass, he stepped forward into the fog.

Everything was quiet once Edward reached the house, only the soft murmurings of Alice and Jasper, chatting amicably in their room. It seemed the other four members of his family were elsewhere. Carlisle, he figured, was probably long gone to the hospital by now.

His father figure, he expected to be gone, but the others had called him this morning; a phone call that required his immediate return home. A crease formed in the middle of his forehead as he called for his smaller sister.

She appeared at the top of the stairs at once, "Edward."

"Where is everyone?" he asked, setting his keys onto the table and striding over to the base of the stairs.

"Esme and Carlisle went for a quick hunt, Rose with them," She closed her eyes for a moment as Jasper emerged from the room, an immovable frown on his face, "Emmett will be here in about three minutes."

He stared up at her, reading the thoughts she was passing through her mind, catching a few urgencies about 'news' and 'exposure.'

"What is this all about?" he finally asked, arms coming to cross over his chest in a more stern fashion. Alice bit her lip, mentally cursing her genius brother, or more accurately, his genius power.

"You remember what we spoke about, Edward?" Jasper questioned, gaiting down the stairs, and stopping about a meter or so away from the rigid form of his brother. Edward nodded, brow coming to crease even more in the center, "Well, Carlisle has reason to believe that you were right."

The world, somehow, just happened to get increasingly smaller as Edward stared, unwavering at his flaxen sibling, searching his eyes for some kind of humor, some sign to show that he was joking. Nothing flashed in Jaspers' eyes, however. There was nothing funny about the current situation, nothing at all comedic about the fact that something hidden for centuries, had just become a secret that was a little more precarious to keep.

The question on Edwards' mind, of course, was; _who?_

--

Charlie Swan had always been a fool in love. When Renee had first appeared in his small world, he thought that he'd never see a more perfect match for him in every way. Literally, he fell head over heels for a beautiful face, never once considering that there might be more to life than love.

She had illuminated his dull, monotonous days with effervescence and enthusiasm, one smile melting his heart. They had married quickly, so young and so happy with just each other. The confines and limitations of Forks had always been a feeling of safe haven for him, had always been home.

For Renee, however, she saw the limitations as bars on an undersized cage, and the confines only one more rule on her already rule ridden life. One day, perhaps, or maybe it had been happening for a while, just under his nose, Charlie saw the first signs of her struggle. Her smile no longer reached her eyes, and her hugs and kisses were becoming even more distant. She was falling out of love with him, while his fire only grew in its everlasting intensity.

She was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving him alone with an empty house where every wall reminded him of her. He may have loved her, but it was the baby girl, in her arms, that he missed. It was that part of him that he should have gone after. It was his little girl that he wished his mom and dad could see once more before they died.

But Charlie had always been a fool in love.

Now, as he walked into the police department, his eyes met the doe-like hazel orbs of their new secretary. He smiled uneasily, still a little embarrassed around the subtly pretty thirty-two year old.

"Hi Chief Swan," she grinned, rolling the chair back from its place beneath her desk, and walking towards him. Morgan was still quite young looking, her graceful, thin figure was attractive and her eyes were an alluring shade of milk chocolate. Shiny, light brown waves fell over her shoulders, complementing her naturally sandy skin. On top of her charisma, she was also amazingly smart, leaving Charlie wondering why exactly she was a secretary at all.

"This came for you this morning," she said, her brow furrowing as she looked down at a slip of paper, "another missing tourist at La Push."

Charlie sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes, smiling darkly at the cruel irony of the situation. Bella had come to a peaceful place, somewhere she could finish off her high school years unharmed. Yes, that had worked out _wonderfully_. What, with her millions of near death experiences, the rampant bears in the woods, a chaotic relationship, and now disappearing tourists…

"Charlie," Morgan's worry filled voice brought him back down to earth, and he looked down into her concerned, hazel eyes, "are you feeling alright?"

He nodded, smiling a little bit for her benefit, "Fine. A little worried about my daughter is all."

Her kind eyes surveyed him, "I'm sure she'll be okay."

Now, his smile turned genuine and he looked around the station once again. The police officers who made up the force were now all, out on duty. Charlie wouldn't take any more risks. Looking back to Morgan, he blushed; "Would you, ah…" she nodded, a soft grin touching her lips, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Morgan bit her lip, looking up at Charlie from under dark lashes, "That sounds great."

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he carried on to his desk.

--

Coffee eyes shot open, pink lips parting noiselessly as Bella woke suddenly from a deep sleep. Her gaze landed on every surface of the room as she rose to her feet, stretching her arms over her head sleepily. Outside, it was gloomy and dark, rain pounding on the window of her bedroom. She pursed her lips as she slumped back onto the bed, abruptly not feeling much like moving away from the warm, cozy comfort.

"Bella," her head snapped around, eyes locking with those of the person standing in the doorway. His huge frame took up her entry, his wide, muscular arms crossed over his chest, and his mouth set into a troubled line.

"Emmett?" she asked, slowly rising once again from her bed, "what's wrong?" The gleam in his eyes distressed her as well, and a line formed between her eyebrows, "Emmett?" The giant looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

"You need to come with me, Bella," He said decisively, his frown turning into more of an unsure smile, "please?"

She nodded, her anxious expression still firmly set in place, "Can you tell me something, at least?"

He looked up at her again, quick eyes darting all about her face, and then sighed, "Carlisle has something to tell the family, and since you fit into that category, Edward sent me to come and get you."

She bobbed her head in understanding, fingering the hem of her shirt, "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Emmett, if he could have, would have blushed, "Oh sure," he rubbed the back of his head uneasily, muttering, "human… right," as he left the room, his footsteps trailing away down the stairs.

Bella showered quickly, throwing on a fitted black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that she tucked into rain boots. Emmett was waiting for her downstairs, flipping mindlessly through channels, and looking every so often at the clock.

"Ready," Bella announced breathlessly, stumbling into the living room. Emmett grinned up at her smoothly, opening the door and making a show of bowing her out. The brunette beauty rolled her eyes, fixing them instead on a massive jeep in the driveway.

"Emmett," she moaned, "it's raining."

"Heh," he watched his vehicle with admiration, "sorry Bells but I don't drive sedans."

By the time they reached the Cullens, Bella was slightly covered with a mist of rain water, her hair littered with tiny droplets. She glared, half-heartedly, over at the burly vampire that was helping her from the car. He just laughed; a booming sound that she found could lighten any situation.

Biting her plump lips, Bella followed Emmett through the doorway, and into a living room thick with tension. Alice sat on the lap of her husband, his hand squeezing her waist in a way that would have been uncomfortable for a human, while Rosalie was seated alone, in a chair beside them. Emmett strode over to her, kissing her swiftly on the cheek, and they readjusted, so that Rosalie was immediately settled on his lap, looking as if they had been seated that way for hours. Esme was staring at a vase of roses on the glass, coffee table in the center of the seating area. Her eyes were unfocused, an elbow resting on the arm of her chair while her hand supported her head.

Bella looked around, finding no sight or sound of Carlisle or Edward. As if just noticing her, the vampires looked up simultaneously, Esme rising from her seat.

"Hello Bella."

She grinned softly, earning a small smile from Esme. They exchanged a hug, both unusually quiet.

"Esme," Bella murmured as Alice glided over to them, "are you alright?"

"Fine, dear," she shrugged, "this will most likely turn out to be nothing."

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Alice chirped, linking their arms and guiding the human toward the couch. They sat, Alice fiddling with her companions long, mahogany locks and Bella's eyes trained on the stairs. Finally, her patience had broken, and she looked over at Emmett, "Where's--."

She was cut off by the opening of the front door, Carlisle walking in slowly, not dressed in a scrub, but in casual clothes. Obviously, he had taken the day off, and was now looking more distressed than she had ever seen him. His arrival was followed shortly by that of his first surrogate son, and another unexpected guest.

The two walked down the stairs, unreadable expressions on both of their faces. Bella stared at the beautiful woman behind her fiancé, watching as the alluring, beautiful figure moved down the staircase. Burgundy eyes locked with the human's coffee orbs, glinting with mischief.

Edward was walking toward her but all Bella could feel was a deep seeded feeling of… jealousy in her gut. Who wouldn't be slightly covetous of a woman so ravishing, alone with her soon-to be husband?

Jasper looked up as Bella flicked her gaze to her hands, intertwining her digits. He could feel the soft pang of jealousy, and glared at his brother, who, in turn read his thoughts. Edward looked slightly thrown off, but walked toward Bella all the same, pulling the tiny, light form of his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Morning Bella," he breathed, kissing her temple and then her lips, leaving them searing from his touch. She smiled up at him, laying her head on his shoulder, and gently kissing the dip of his collarbone.

The guest sat herself on the couch beside Jasper, crossing her long, milky legs, her fingernails spread along the arm of the couch. She grinned maliciously at Bella.

"Heidi," the brunette greeted, still _slightly_ cold from their encounter in Italy.

"_Pet_," she answered back, licking her lips, "I don't know _how_ you can resist, Edward."

It was completely surprising, when the first growl was not from Edward, but from Rosalie, who stood, her howl filling the room, "You're on thin ice already," she snarled, "tread carefully." Instead of sitting back down on Emmett's lap, she sat beside Bella and Edward on the opposite couch, her eyes never leaving those of Heidi. They stared at each other for a long moment, Rosalie's sick, twisted smile matching that of her opponent. _I'd take pleasure in tearing up that pretty face._ Edward smirked to himself as his sister's thoughts entered his mind.

Heidi, meanwhile, just smiled, licking her lips every now and then, her eyes flashing with hunger when they momentarily rested on Bella. Carlisle coughed, succeeding in drawing all eyes to him, "I think we'd all like to know why you're here, Heidi. It seems as though you knew you wouldn't be welcome…?"

She laughed quietly, "Of course I knew. Rosalie's temper is _infamous_."

The blond in question snarled again, the fine material of the couch bending under the will of her grasp, "My bark is nothing compared to my _bite_."

"Rose," Carlisle admonished, taking a seat next to his wife, "let her speak."

Heidi grinned at Rosalie before continuing, "I'm here to warn you," Edward tensed, as did Alice, her small, gold eyes widening, "about our race, and what it's come to."

"Cut the shit," Rosalie snapped, "what are you talking about?"

Heidi made a 'tsking' sound with her tongue but continued, "The Volturi is gone, _murdered_."

Carlisle balked, "Impossible."

"_Is it_?"

"What happened?" Alice spoke for the first time, her tiny voice hardly overpowering the stronger tones.

"A rebellion."

--

Rue O'Callaugh blinked, her eyes sliding shut as Declan smoothed his hands over her slim waist. Rolling over on the moist ground, she placed her head on his rock hard chest, inhaling his sweet scent. They lay under the stars just outside of Volterra, after a rainfall that had consumed the city that day. Her eyes flicked up to his face, watching the muscles in his jaw moving as he muttered quietly to himself about his brother. Avery had been quite changed since the rebellion, preferring Kale's tranquil company over his. Rue wasn't complaining, however, she liked having her brawny mate all to herself.

"Don't worry about it," she soothed now, "he'll come 'round."

Declan clicked his tongue, opening his eyes to look down at her, "What?"

"You two always fight," she said, sitting up on her elbows, "and you always make up. Why is it different this time?"

His eyes shot to the wall beside them, the muscles in his jaw ticking away, "We spoke last night, Rue, Avery and I," Declan sighed, "he wishes we had never come here. 'Things will only get worse', he says."

The stunning blond narrowed her eyes, "And you? What do _you_ think?"

"I agree that things will only get worse," he cautiously looked back at her enraged face, "but I think that living in secrecy is no way to live."

She was calmed, for the moment, but doubt still lingered in her system, "_That_ is why we're doing this. Don't back out on me now, Declan. I can't do this by myself," It was a lie, and she knew it. If things came down to it, she would do _everything_ by herself. She had come too far now to be back on the bottom.

She bent slowly down to press her lips to his, stealing any more arguments from his mouth. Her eyes remained open as his slid shut, and flicked up to the horizon, finally feeling like she was on top of the world. _I've been waiting so long for this kind of power._

--

Inside of Volterra, he sat, his fingers drumming idly on his jean-clad knees. Kale rolled his eyes, sarcastically amazed that he could possibly be bored right now. He had everything he had ever dreamed of; control of his own coven, of thousands of vampires all over the world. He had brought reality to a myth the humans had so long overused and denied. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if those were his dreams, or if they were someone else's. Someone like Rue.

Just her name made him bristle, his arms tightening on the arm of his chair. His eyes flicked to the door, and blew out a long breath when he saw Felix enter the room, hands shoved into his pants' pockets.

"Heidi's fled to the Americas."

The brunette cracked a smile, "Was she so desperate for attention?"

"No," Felix shook his head, causing the smile to crumble from the handsome vampire's boyish face, "she's gone to the Cullens'."

Kale growled, "why?"

"To warn them," Felix answered, his voice rising slightly. He looked back down at his hands hidden deep inside his pockets. He felt slightly out of place without his long robes, and Aro making jests at him, "to _spite_ you."

"Ah," the young vampire's eyes widened slightly as he nodded, fixing his gaze elsewhere. He felt slightly abashed, for letting the conniving woman slip through his fingers, for trusting so blindly. Thrumming his digits on the arm of his chair, he made a decision.

"I guess we'll have to move up our plans."

--

They all sat, in the middle of Edward's bedroom floor, in a tight circle. Bella's head was resting on Alice's shoulder as the pixie painted her nails a dark purple. Rosalie and Emmett were seated across from them, and Edward was watching Bella cautiously from his place beside her.

"I can't believe this…" it was Jasper who spoke first, from next to Alice, finally breaking the silence that had been encompassing them for the last hour. Heidi had left late in the afternoon, after explaining the situation of the new rule. The names 'Kale' and 'Rue' were now coupled with a sense of fuming awe.

"I know," Rosalie murmured, her irritation towards Heidi slowly slipping away as the reality of the new circumstances corrupted her mind, "I never thought…"

"None of us did," Alice whispered, twisting the cap on the nail bottle shut, "a few days ago, we deemed it impossible."

Bella rolled her eyes to the side, examining Edward for the first time that evening. He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead at the wall directly in front of him. His eyes were black, and it frightened her to think he was so angry.

"Why would they do this?" he murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

"Why does any one?" the brunette answered, reaching her hand out to him, "because they _crave_ power, because they want _complete control_." He took her hand, pulling her body away from Alice so that she molded into his side instead. She inhaled his sweet scent, her arms going around his waist as he leaned back on the edge of the couch.

"But why compromise us? Why ruin the world as we know it?" Emmett asked, true curiosity coloring his nature. He perked up, rising from his elbows.

"Who knows…?" Alice said, slightly miffed, "I should have seen something."

"Heidi mentioned how incredible their powers were," Jasper soothed her; "this is not your fault."

"Well we have to do _something_!" the stress in Emmett's voice set goose bumps out on Bella's skin, and she looked over at him.

"We cannot fight this, Emmett," a new voice entered the conversation, that of Carlisle's, who's strong form was perched in the doorway, "we cannot hope to fight an entire force of insurgent vampires."

Emmett shook his head, "why not? We've never backed down before," he stood, crossing his gigantic arms over his equally muscular chest, "we can't just hand Bella over!"

Every one in the room froze when the issue that had silently been agreed to be forgotten slipped from Emmett's lips. Bella's heart race increased dramatically, audible to everyone in the room. She looked up at the giant, who immediately shot his gaze to the floor. Edward growled, a low, menacing sound that was directed at his brother.

"If it's what has to be done," Bella whispered, looking up at her love and caressing his face gently, "then I'll go, to keep you alive."

"No you won't." he snarled, grasping her shoulders. His eyes were broken as he addressed her, "you won't go."

"Edward," she pleaded, "this isn't about just you and me. Think of your family."

His eyes gradually fell to his hands, and she pressed her face into his chest, his cheek coming to rest in her hair. They stayed like that, the rest of the family sorrowfully watching them, for minutes. Alice looked away, "We shouldn't have to live like this."

"You're right," Carlisle interjected, "which is why we're leaving."

Edward opened his mouth, but Carlisle continued, "_All_ of us."

"No, Carlisle," Edward stated, "I won't rip her away so suddenly."

Bella scoffed, lifting her head from his chest, "Don't I get a say in all of this?"

He glared at her, "No."

She cracked an irritated smile, "Edward…"

Alice laughed hesitantly, interrupting the two, "We'll leave you alone for a while… to, ah, decide."

The rest of the family flowed from the room, and Edward's gaze fell once again to Bella. They stared at each other, Bella's willful gaze never leaving his perfect face. She seemed so fragile to him, but her eyes told a different story, her heart spun a different tale. She may have been human, physically inferior, but she was so much stronger than he would ever be.

"You have to decide Edward, what it is that you really want. You can't have peace while you have me, at least not if we stay where they know we'll be," she began, placing his hand between her much smaller palms. Cautiously, her eyes drifted to his, locking him in a sphere of pressure, "please, let me be with you, Edward. Let's just start our lives a little earlier than expected."

He sighed, shaking his head, a sour smile unwinding itself on his pale lips, "You completely amaze me, you know? Your powers of persuasion are impeccable."

She laughed softly, "Am I meant to take that as a yes?"

His jaw tightened once again, "I honestly wish there was another way, Bella. You have no idea how against this I am."

"Do you think _I_ want to leave the place where we fell in love, Edward? Do you think I want to get married without my father walking me down the aisle?" she shook her head, stirring the air with her delicious aroma, "I don't. But I will, for you, for us. I'll do it all for us, Edward," her tone became playful and she winked at him, "and also because there _has_ to be someone optimistic in this relationship, and everyone knows it won't be _you_."

He scoffed, "You would give up your entire life, all of the familiarities for me, for this family Bella? Do you honestly realize what that means?"

"No, and I probably won't understand it for years to come, Edward. What I do understand is that I'm willing." Her fingers gently encompassed his face, cradling it between her hands, "now all we need is for you to feel the same."

"Okay, Bella," he conceded, "but there's no turning back."

She rose from their place on the floor, flashing him a quick grin, "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

--

"So where will we go?"

Every one looked over to Rosalie, who had just posed the question most of them were silently contemplating themselves. Esme sighed, her fingers tracing idle designs in Carlisle's forearm. The blond doctor smiled down at her, laying a careful kiss in her hair.

"We could go to Alaska…?" Emmett offered, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair he sat on. Alice shook her head silently.

"No, they'll know that there is another coven there; it's too predictable."

Jasper nodded in acquiescence, "I agree."

Emmett smirked, "Of course you do."

"What was that, Emmett?"

His smile became larger, "Nothing."

"Anyways," Rosalie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Alice is right. Alaska is too predictable."

"We could go to Chicago," Edward said, his eyes turning a bit harder, "we have property there."

Bella started, her memory crashing down on her, "Chicago?"

Edward's eyes connected with hers, "Where I lived when Carlisle… found me."

"I remember." She whispered, looking away from him.

Carlisle looked between the two for a moment before breaking the silence, "We _could _go there. The climate is in our favor."

Bella scowled over at her fiancé, "Are you sure--."

"Yes," he answered. Quick to change the subject his gaze flashed to Alice, "will it be okay?"

The nymph closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the couch, "I can see us there, yes," she said, not bothering to shift her position, "we'll be safe, for now."

"For now," Carlisle repeated, "that seems to be the best we can do."

Edward swallowed, still rather uneasy about the whole decision. He felt overwhelmed with how fast things were moving for Bella and he, how completely turned around their lives were about to become.

_The Volturi, at least, would have given us more time,_ he thought, moving to cradle his head in his hands, _they would have been just slightly more lenient._ Bella watched him sadly, moving from her place beside Alice to sit beside him, her hand reaching out to rub soothing circles in his back. She looked up, eyes connecting with the wiser ones of Carlisle.

"Everything _will _be okay_."_ The doctor told her, leaning forward in his seat.

She nodded, fixing her gaze back on Edward who was, by now, sitting up again, moving the hand that had been resting on his back, to his lap, where he grasped in between both of his. They fit perfectly.

--

Alice watched her husband as he gracefully stretched himself over their bed, laying his head on a pillow, and closing his eyes. She wondered how he could be so calm, with everyone's muddled emotions swirling around in his mind. She wondered if his power worked on himself, something she had never ventured to ask.

"Does it work on you too?" she whispered, her melodic tones seeming to lighten the darkness of the encroaching night. Jasper's tawny eyes opened, his head moving to scan his lovely wife.

"Does what work on me?" he murmured.

"Your power," she answered, "can you placate yourself as well?"

He rose to his elbows, his brow creasing, "No. Of course, I can do it by normal means, just as a human would with taking deep breaths and what not, but I can't immediately elicit a reaction like I can with you."

She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry that you have to feel that from everyone, and not have a way out."

He smiled, coming to stand before her, tracing a line fro her cheek to her collarbone, "I do have a way out," he whispered huskily, "when you smile at me, or when you laugh… it's like nothing else matters."

Alice laughed, "Sap."

--

…_and I can tell you're going through the motions…  
…I figured you were acting out your part…  
…once again; we're playing off emotion…  
…which one of us will burn until the end...?_


	9. Zeta

_NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED (But I seem to have lost my Beta.)_

_Okay, so I've compiled a list of songs that I've listened to while doing this fic so far, and I wanted to put it up here. Give credit to my muses, so to speak. _

**Crossfade**- _Invincible, Cold._

**Incubus**- _Anna Molly, Nebula._

**Taking Back Sunday**-_MakeDamnSure, Number Five With a Bullet._

**AFI**- _Miss Murder._

**The All American Rejects**- _It Ends Tonight, The Last Song, My Paper Heart._

**Anna Nalick**-_ Breathe._

**Angels and Airwaves**- _The War, The Adventure, Do it for me Now._

**Blink 182**- _Obvious, All the Small Things, First Date, Always, I Miss You._

**Creed**- _With Arms Wide Open._

**Fall Out Boy**- _This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race among others._

**The Fray**- _How to Save a Life, Over My Head._

**Hoobastank**- _The Reason, Inside of You._

**Kid Rock**- _Picture._

**Matchbook Romance-**_ Monsters and Story of a girl._

**Lostprophets- **_A Town Called Hypocrisy._

**Everything Muse,**

**Everything Nickelback,**

**all things Linkin Park, **

**Evanescence and **

**Sublime. **

**My Chemical Romance**- _Welcome to the Black Parade, Helena._

**PANIC! At the Disco**- _But It's Better if You Do_.

**Papa Roach**- _Scars, Last Resort._

**Relient K**-_ Let it All Out, Who I am Hates Who I've Been._

**Stone Sour**- _Through Glass._

**Snow Patrol**-_Chasing Cars._

_And My Favorite song of all time, which greatly inspires the end of this fic is **Cut Up Angels** by **The Used.** _

_And now, here is your chapter, right after my completely useless, but definitely fun list of wonderfully inspiring music. You know you liked it. _

**A Rogue Omega**

_6_

**Zeta**

**--**

"So we'll tell him that we're eloping."

Edward shook his head, readjusting his gaze out the window, "That won't work, Bella," he said, hiding the slight amusement in his voice, "Charlie's already _agreed_ to this marriage."

The beauty on the bed blew her fringe away from her face, pursing her lips, "Well what do _you_ propose _darling_?" she grinned over at his face that now held a sarcastic frown, the rocking chair beneath him creaking as he rose.

"I think we should make this quiet," he said regretfully.

"Quiet?" she whispered, her brow furrowing at the thought. She took a moment to contemplate this and he winced slightly as her brown eyes widened to resemble saucers, "you mean _don't tell him_?"

Edward looked away from her, his jaw making a low _'click' _as it snapped together, "You can still change your mind."

"No," she murmured harshly, unfolding her legs from beneath her and sliding her arms around his waist. He kept his steely watch away from her, but she could feel him slightly soften under her touch, "If it's the only way, we'll do it. Don't you know by now that I'll give it all up for you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He mumbled, turning in her arms, to settle his hands on her shoulders. She continued to hug him, smiling prettily. Their lips touched briefly, leaving both with a false sense of haze clouding their visions. It was so difficult not to deepen those chaste kisses, not to intensify their small shows of love.

"Shall you write your letter then?"

She pulled back, her face suddenly becoming somber, "My letter," she said to herself, smiling for his benefit, "I'll get right on that."

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, laying a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," she answered, "I'm not at all."

--

_Charlie,_

Bella strummed her pale fingers on her desk, chewing on her lip as she wondered what she could possibly say, what could possibly smooth the sharp pain she knew Charlie would feel after he knew that he'd lost her again.

She was praying Morgan would stick around for a while, to ease the transition, to ease his heart. Bell hadn't even met the woman, but the change in Charlie was more than apparent; his dreamy smiles, his self conscious attitude, and most of all; his obliviousness to everything Edward.

The Police Chief, it seemed, was turning over a new leaf in life.

Placing her pen to the paper, the words flowed through Bella's mind, her hand never stopping until she was completely done.

_Dad… I don't really know what to say that can make this any easier on you, that can make you ever forgive me for lying, for leaving. I've left before, as you well know, and this teem, I can honestly say it hurts to do so. _

_There are reasons behind this sudden change of mind that you'll probably never know, and I can probably never tell you, but I want you to know that I'm happy, and that I'll always stay that way. I'll be with Edward, with all the Cullens, and you know they'll take care of me. _

_These past few years have been great. I never thought I'd get to know you like I have, and I never thought I'd get to see your face turn so purple when I made you mad. I'll miss that, I'll miss _you

_I'll call of course, and write, but I have to ask you not to come looking for me. Please, dad, just don't. As for Renee, tell her the same, and that she'll be receiving a letter from me in a about a week or two. _

_I love you,_

_always,_

_Bella._

Of course, she felt, when she was done, that it wasn't enough, that nothing could _ever _be enough. She was leaving her father, her life, her _home_. _Home is where the heart is_, she chanted to herself as she sealed the letter in a white envelope, writing Charlie's name neatly on the front.

She tried to swallow the cold fact that she'd never see him again, as she picked up her bag from the floor, closing the door to the small house for the last time.

--

Edward waited on the steps to his home, as Alice returned with Bella from her house, where she had picked up the fragile brunette. They drove up in Rosalie's grandiose BMW, Alice smiling a tight lipped smile as she lowered herself to the ground. Bella's cheeks were tear stained, and her hands were sweaty as she spotted him. Her lips spread into an unconvincing smile—more like a grimace.

"Bella," he said sadly, as she fell into his arms, sniffling slightly, "it's okay."

"I know," she answered back.

Alice left them to their privacy, entering the house, and moving gracefully up the stairs and into her sister's bedroom. As Rosalie glanced up from her magazine, they heard the front door close, and Edward's reassuring words as he led a somewhat distraught Bella up the stairs. It would be time to leave soon.

"I see _you're_ packed," the pixie observed, glancing around the room at the boxes labeled _Rosalie_, and the few—_very few_—labeled _Emmett_, "did you get all your shoes?" she teased.

"_Yes_," the blond growled, flipping another page in her _Cosmo_, "how are you guys doing?"

"Almost done," Alice shrugged carelessly, "Jasper's lagging."

The seraph in question was immediately heard from down the hall, "_I'm_ lagging?"

Alice giggled quietly, flopping down on the floor of her sister's room, "Okay, I might have a few drawers I haven't emptied yet."

"Right," Rosalie drawled half-heartedly, shooting a covert smile in her sister's direction, "a_ few_."

--

On the floor above the two giggling, bickering female vampires, Edward and Bella sat staring out the window of Edward's large bedroom, her eyes straying now and again to his very few boxes stacked by the door.

"It's almost time," he whispered into her hair, his lips briefly making contact with her temple before pulling back, "are you ready?"

"Hardly," she sighed, "are you?"

Edward shook his head, closing his eyes, "I never thought Forks could be so full of excitement, or that I could get so attached to a single place."

"I know," she nodded, "it's where I met you, where I met Jake."

"Oh yes," he grinned sarcastically, "I will so miss the mutts."

She narrowed her eyes at him, turning her head to show him her scowl, "Be nice, will you?"

"Of course," he kissed her sweetly.

Bella turned back around as Edward's grasp on her waist tightened almost unnoticeably. They were both afraid to let go, but whereas Edward was a master in the art of nonattachment, Bella was still just an amateur. A lump rose in her throat as she thought of not seeing the meadow again for a long, long while, or not seeing Charlie's purple face when he was angry. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate instead on the fact that she would be happy, she would be in bliss, because she would have _him_.

Faces of all the people she had come to know flashed before her, making her remember whether she wanted to or not. First it was the ones she had met, only fleetingly, like Jessica, Lauren, and most familiarly, Angela—the only person with a personality, in her opinion. Embry, Quil and Sam had been a part of her life, when Edward had been absent, and it was strange, knowing that the next time she saw these people, they wouldn't look as she remembered them, but she would look exactly as they remembered her.

All these people, and Jake's face was the one that shone brightest in her memory. _Oh, Jacob_, she thought, her heart constricting at the sad look plastered on his face the last time they had seen each other,_ you_ promised.

She remembered someone telling her once that promises were meant to be broken. Did she want to stick by that rule, or was it only Jacob who would let her down so brutally?

"Edward? Bella?"

The two looked up simultaneously at the tall, thin blond standing in the doorway. Rosalie flashed them a small smile, "Chicago awaits, darlings."

Edward smirked, rolling his eyes, "I don't think Carlisle is going to make a pit stop for shopping if we leave _just a little bit early_," he mocked her.

She scowled, sticking her tongue out at him childishly and flouncing back down the hallway. Once Rosalie's footsteps had faded away, Edward looked back down at Bella, who had rested her head on his marble chest. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow, but he knew she was still awake, only sitting peacefully in his embrace.

"It's time, my love," he murmured, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm ready," she announced, "I'm _really_ ready now."

He smiled gently as she opened her eyes to look at him, "Good."

--

As they drove away from Forks, Bella watched the passing greenery, remembering her loathing of the fauna when she had first arrived. Perhaps loathing was too strong a word, she had been resentful of the whole move, but so completely unselfish. Renee's happiness had been more valuable than her own in her mind.

"Let's play a game," Alice offered from the back seat, grinning from ear to ear as Jasper rolled his golden eyes, "please?"

Bella smiled as well, "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Hmm," Alice put her finger to her chin in thought, "Twenty Questions."

"_Brilliant_," Edward drawled sarcastically, "like I don't know more than I want to about you."

Alice scowled, kicking the back of her brother's chair and turning her attention toward Bella, "You first."

"Alright," Bella turned in her seat, grasping Edward's hand that was resting, palm up, on the center console, "What did you think of Edward when you first met him?"

Alice giggled, and Edward's eyes flicked to Bella, not expecting that to be her first question.

"Well he was very handsome," Alice started, shooting a sly look at Jasper. The blonds' smile crumbled and he glared stonily down at his wife, "kidding!" she laughed, "well, I thought he was kind of intimidating, to be honest, with the whole mind reading thing. He _never_ smiled, and he _never_ laughed unless it was with Emmett. They were pretty competitive. In _everything_," she sighed dramatically, "all in all, he was like a hovering storm cloud."

"Be reasonable, Mary Alice," Edward scolded half-heartedly, "I was _not _so bad."

"You were," Jasper groaned, his head falling back onto the seat rest, "truly."

Bella giggled as her fiancé growled, dismissing Jasper with a wave of his pale hand, "You're better now," she reassured him, watching as he softened, smiling over at her.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, "_Much..._ but we're getting off topic," she chattered, "my turn!"

"Uh-oh," Jasper muttered, laughing as Alice slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Okay Bella," Alice smirked, a mysterious glint in her eyes, "that first day in the cafeteria… what exactly were you thinking?"

Bella's smile turned bashful and she blushed, looking down at her lap, "Pass?" she asked hopefully, earning soft chuckles from the other passengers.

Edward intervened, "Not a chance, I want to hear this too."

The brunette groaned lightly, half-heartedly as she answered, "When I first sat down at Jessica's table, and looked around, you were the first thing my eyes landed on. Forks, to me, was so plain, and so dismal, that I didn't think anything so regally beautiful could inhabit it. I don't think all of you realize how amazing you are to look at when you're all together, acting so oblivious of your perfection," she laughed, feeling slightly less embarrassed, "I remember trying to decide who was more handsome, between you, and I just _couldn't_. Jessica was speaking to me about Edward, and then he looked up, hearing our conversation, I know now, and I was completely lost in his eyes. They shot right through me, looking heated, and I felt so transparent, like a little girl caught stealing from the cookie jar…"

Edward had been staring at her through her entire speech, and now, she gazed back at him, "So all in all, I guess I was just amazed at your appearances," she breathed deeply, tearing her eyes away from his and looking back down at their hands intertwined, "and when I got to know you, you all became that much more lovely."

Alice sighed, "Wow."

"Are you sure you're only eighteen Bella?" Jasper teased, "Because you don't act like a normal teenager."

"Legally I'm an adult," she shot back, a smirk overtaking her face.

Jasper laughed a little, placing one arm over Alice's shoulders as she relaxed back into him, "Your turn Edward." He said, watching as his brother rolled his eyes.

"You're distracting the driver," he murmured.

Alice smile turned sour, "Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms, "Jasper--." The pixie was cut off mid-demand as her eyes glazed over and her mouth lost its pinched look. She drew in a shallow breath, the hands that had been splayed over Jasper's stomach now clenching his shirt. Her back turned rigid as Bella stared at the scene, unwavering, trying desperately not to blink.

Edward looked back at her through the rearview mirror, trying fruitlessly to analyze the supposed vision in her muddled mind. _Not now, not again,_ she was chanting to herself, the whispers of her thoughts fading away into a different scene altogether.

_A cliff loomed over a lake covered entirely with fog. Through the thick mist, a figure was visible, her dark, tortured, burgundy eyes staring unseeing at something over her shoulder. The scene was only on her however, and whatever was behind her was not revealed. For a few moments, she glared, and then her face softened into a lax smile. At first, Alice thought this might be Rosalie, but she was so much more feral, so much more carnal. The angel finally started to laugh, the sound muted in the vision. _

With a deep breath, Alice came back from her sub-reality. She gasped quietly, out of habit and drew her hands away from her husband's chest.

"Who was that Alice?" Edward asked calmly after a moment. After all, there was no real reason to worry about a nameless woman, obviously enjoying herself on a beach, right?

Alice sighed, shaking her head as she locked eyes with the reflection of her brother in the rearview mirror.

"I have no idea."

_And that was the strange part. _

--

Miles away, Rue and Kale were having their first discussion alone since the rebellion had turned out successful. Her intricate, unnaturally intelligent mind was weaving lies after lies, anything to make it seem that she had only his best interest in mind—when asked.

"I want you to do something, Rue," Kale said, strong and firm into the darkness that blanketed them. Her burgundy gaze flicked up to meet his. In her large sweater dress and a pair of torn jeans, she looked younger somehow, more human.

"And what would that be?" the usual cockiness in her drawl was present as she smirked at the devilishly handsome young vampire. He shook his head, bitter smile spreading across his flushed lips.

"I want you to retrieve this human girl," he whispered, running his hands through his cropped hair, "bring her back to Volterra."

She cringed, lip curling at the thought of Kale wanting a _human_. Why would he want a poor, infinitesimal piece of _meat_, when he could have had someone like Heidi… she would never understand.

"Why?" she asked.

"You said yourself she sounds useful," he protested, "I want to see if you were right."

"What if I have better things to do?" she growled, eyes unconsciously flicking to the door, where she knew Declan waited just outside.

"You _don't_," Kale asserted, surprising Rue with his force, "unless I _say _you do."

A laugh bubbled up in her throat, and fell from her mouth as she stared at him, "Who are you _kidding_?" she smirked.

In one swift movement, Kale had Rue pinned against the wall, his hand slowly sliding her body up the partition with his hand on her throat. She growled, both of her hands flying to the wrist that held her, "I can torture you until you _beg_ me to end your existence," he ground out between clenched teeth, "I can make you see things you never wished to see."

"I don't scare easily," she snarled. Even in the face of death, she was still quick with her cutting comebacks.

"We can test you out Rue," he threatened, pressing her more firmly into the wall, "how would you like to be trapped in nightmares until this world comes to a tragic end, eh?"

She tore her eyes away from him, thinking that the prospect of being trapped in a dream world, no way out, would clearly drive her somewhat insane.

Something inside her caved, and suddenly, no one had ever hated themselves more than Rue O' Callaugh hated herself in that moment. She showed weakness, and her bravado was wasted—_gone_. Who was she now, without her strength of mind, her resistance to fear?

"I'll go."

All she could honestly admit was that Kale terrified her, and that if he held such power over her, perhaps he _did_ deserve to be the leader, perhaps he _did_ deserve to carry blood on his hands. She had underestimated him.

_And I won't make the same mistake again._

--

"I've never had a vision about someone I've never met before," Alice snarled at her brother, "how do you _want_ me to act?"

Edward stared at her calmly, crossing his arms over his chest as the only motion that he was perturbed, "I just don't understand why it bothers you so," he explained, "nothing happened in the vision."

"Exactly Edward," she whispered harshly, golden eyes flicking to Bella's sleeping form in the back of the hotel room, "what is the purpose of a vision if nothing happens?"  
"She seemed harmless, Alice," Edward's brow furrowed in irritation, "let it go. If we come across her, she'll be easy to take down."

Alice looked away from him in disdain, "Edward," she murmured, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

He smiled slightly, laying a marble hand on her equally stony shoulder, "You know I trust your judgment, and I'm promising to look out for this mystery vampire." He ruffled her hair affectionately, "Please, just enjoy the wonderful world of North Dakota."

"Right," she drawled, her white fingers curling around the brass doorknob, "North Dakota."

--

Bella stared up at the ceiling of her and Edward's hotel room, her pale fingers splayed across her flat abdomen. Her hair fell over the side of the bed, and chocolate eyes remained unblinking. Emmett and she had been sitting in silence ever since the other members of the family had taken a not-so-needed hunting trip.

"Can't pass up the variety," Alice had commented as she and Jasper had come to collect Edward for the small excursion, and had cornered Bella with a pout, and a soft, squeaky, "Please Bella?"

Now they were sitting in an awkward silence, Emmett occasionally looking over at Bella to decipher what was going on in that human mind of hers.

Finally, he sighed, frustrated, "Bella, talk to me."

She laughed, "Sorry," sitting up on her elbows, her soulful gaze landed on the large form of her soon-to-be brother in law, "what would you like me to say?"

He shifted in the chair he was seated in, "What's on your mind?"

"_Everything_," she groaned, "bad question." Emmett gave a throaty chuckle, swinging his legs up to rest on the desk, "why don't you tell me about your lovely wife," she crooned, "I hardly know anything about her."

Emmett smiled easily, remembering some far off memory as he came to sit beside Bella on the bed. He passed a hand through his hair, and their gazes connected, "Where to start?" he mused.

"Rosalie Hale was, from what Carlisle and Edward tell me, the most stunning beauty queen in New York. She was starting her first semester at the University of Rochester when Carlisle came to town and started working in the hospital. Edward was quite the melancholy character; the perfect little family," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Bella urged him to go on as she nodded.

"No one really knows what happened to her," he lied swiftly. _He_ knew of course, but no one else was supposed to, "Carlisle, perhaps, had his speculations by the way she ended up in the hospital, but she never speaks about it. All Carlisle could discern was that she was dying, and he had to save her," he suddenly looked uncomfortable, and Bella knew _exactly_ why, "because… well, you know Rose was meant for Edward. God," he expelled a breath of air, "how happy are we that they're always at each others throats?"

Bella laughed, "_Extremely_."

"They were quite the awkward couple in the beginning," Emmett mused, "like two kids thrown together just because they're a similar age," Bella remembered her childhood with Jacob and his sisters, how she had been paired with them whenever Charlie had gone on his fishing expeditions with a healthier Billy Black. The unexpected reminder of a home tore slightly at her fragile heart, "Rosalie was still new, still fresh, and Edward couldn't stand her more…ah… _selfish_ tendencies."

"They were constantly arguing over the smallest things. Cars, baseball teams, clothing, err… _food_," he shyly looked at Bella who had an indifferent smile on her face. _She's been around us for too long_, he mused silently, letting his chuckle leak out.

"I've never really seen Rosalie and Edward get along," she scrunched up her nose, "there is always tension in the air."

"Especially since Italy," Emmett confirmed, "Rosalie… she really messed up."  
"I forgive her," Bella whispered quietly, "but I don't think Edward will. Not anytime soon."

Emmett sighed, rubbing his brow, "That's a shame."

"Because it doesn't affect just them."

"It affects all of us."

--

Carlisle washed his hands clean in a nearby stream after having deposited his empty animal carcass beneath a tree deep in the woods. He felt a presence, but hardly acknowledged it, as Alice came to sit beside him.

She crouched down, her topaz eyes staring back at her from the surface of the placid brook, "I want to know," she said decisively, "what exactly you're planning to do. I've seen nothing about our future," her eyes clouded and her mouth turned down into a small frown, "It scares me Carlisle."

Her father figure chuckled, earning an even more agitated glare from the raven haired fairy, "Some of the best decisions are made on impulse."

"No," she growled, "Carlisle we _need_ a plan."

"All I can tell you Alice," He urged quietly, "is that we're going to Chicago—which you already know, we're going to live there normally, only being more cautious about looking over our shoulder more often than not—which you are also aware of. I can tell you nothing; however, that isn't already common knowledge in this family."

She grunted, falling back on her haunches and supporting her weight on her hands behind her, "Fine."

Now, the wise vampire gave an all out laugh, shaking blond hair from his eyes, "Don't be upset. Everyone is just a concerned as you are about all of this."

"No they're not," she muttered quietly, "Bella is so much more than a sister to me. She's my best friend. I couldn't—if anything happened to her…"

"I know," he soothed, placing a fatherly hand on her small shoulder, "please, Alice, don't worry."

The nymph looked away, frustrated that her warnings weren't being heeded—not by Carlisle and certainly not by Edward, "I have to."

--

It was much passed midnight when the predators returned to the hotel they had taken up residence in. Emmett slipped from Bella's room when he heard their footsteps approaching down the hall—careful not to make any noise to wake the sleeping Bella. As he turned, he saw his family approaching, most of them looking as though their clothes had just come from the cleaners, not a night out in the woods.

"Hey," he visibly softened as Rosalie came bounding over to him, almost knocking him back with the force of her embrace. Edward rolled his eyes, turning to Alice who's thoughts were still sour.

"Please, don't think about this the whole journey," he begged her—for his sanity and her own.

She growled quietly, "If your promise to listen."

"I've listened Alice," he told her as the other vampires slipped into their respective rooms, "and I _will_ be careful. _Extra_-careful, just for you."

She grinned widely, falsely, for she did not really believe him, "Alright."

They bid each other goodnight, Edward quietly opening the door and moving like a shadow into the room. He removed his jacket, placing it on the desk that Emmett had been sitting at. His eyes moved over Bella's sleeping form, where she sighed softly in her half-sleep.

He moved quietly to her side, his body curling around hers as he joined her in bed. Edward's muscular arms came around her middle as her breathing quickened, a sure sign that she was still not deep into her slumber.

"Bella," he whispered as she smiled lazily, "silly girl."

"I am not," she murmured, and he felt her lips move against his more than he heard the actual words, "but I_ am_ glad you're back."

He nodded, pressing their foreheads together, "I missed you."

She giggled tiredly, "You were only gone a few hours."

His eyes opened, and sensing the silence, hers did as well, "Don't pretend you didn't miss me as well."

She shook her head, "I never said that."

--

Alice and Jasper lay in bed together on the other side of the wall, hearing only the faint mumbles of Edward and Bella's conversation. The pixie looked over at her husband, his eyes closed in peaceful bliss, "I'm very worried, Jasper."

Immediately, he was more cautious, his expression a little more guarded, and she instantly felt apathetic for stealing his placid mood, "What did you See, my love?"

"It's not about what I _Saw_," she stressed, turning so that she faced her lover on her side, "It's about what I _feel_ is _coming_."

"Alice," he breathed, "you're driving yourself up the wall. _Edward_ is not half as worried as you are."

"Because he's blinded by happiness," she murmured, closing her eyes tight, "and I wish I could secure that happiness, because both of them so deserve it."

"It's not your job to guide fate."

Her eyes snapped open, "But it _is_ my job to See it."

Jasper's blond tresses fell into his eyes as he kissed his distressed spouse on the forehead, "you can't be a hero all the time," he chuckled deeply, "what is meant to happen will happen," Their lips connected in a chaste, love-filled kiss, which left Alice with no more thoughts of the future, just glimpses of tonight in his arms.

"Just remember that you have to go through the darkness of the tunnel to reach the light on the other end."

--

…_well you are the one, the one that lies close to me…  
…whisper's hello, I miss you quite terribly…  
…I fell in love, in love with you suddenly…  
…now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms…_

_--_

**So, I ended the last chapter with Jasper and Alice too, but Alice's part is a large one in the story. Plus, it fits, right? Anyways, leave me a review, and let me know how I can improve alright? **


	10. Doom

**Interlude**

_3_

**.doom.**

_Edward Anthony Masen_

I had never experienced guilt like the night I made my decision to return to Carlisle. Of course, I had felt the dwelling pain of remorse after every kill, but that was nothing compared to the pain of murdering an innocent, of looking into their eyes afterwards and seeing nothing but a shallow stare.

It nearly drove me insane in the months to follow, seeing the young woman's face in the back of my mind, wondering if everyone I passed would pass judgment on me if they knew. If they knew the man they were sharing the sidewalk with had murdered hundreds, maybe thousands of people. People that could have just as easily been them.

Rapists and murderers were no monsters compared to the kind of beast that dwelled within me, swelling with each trace of the sweet aroma coming off a child's skin, or from a housewife's jugular.

It was a housewife--that night in the alley that had played victim to my monstrosity. She was a victim of another as well, and I had killed him too. She bled however, and I couldn't resist. Her smell was not intoxicating, but it was sweet enough, lovely enough to call the monster out to play.

_And play it did. _

_...somebody help me through this nightmare...  
...I can't control myself...  
...somebody wake me from this nightmare...  
...I can't escape this hell..._

_--_

_Also Not Edited._


	11. Eta

**_Okay, so this chapter is shorter than all of the others, but it's kind of like the end of part one. I've decided, after much careful consideration to make this story into a trilogy. It will be called _Ambrosia_, the drink of the gods,( or food). The second will be called a_ Delphian Utopia _and the third still has a few choices for the title. Hope that makes you excited…?_**

_**I'm taking a year off after my senior year to work and do a little bit of the marriage thing. Yep, I'm officially an engaged woman. Eh, that just sounds so scary…Anyhow, this chapter is short, but it has to end here. You'll see why. **_

_**On another note, my Beta has obviously disappeared on me. Lol, if any one is interested in the position, let me know. I'll need some one fairly quick though, if you don't mind. **_

_**Thanks loves.**_

**_--_**

**_A Rogue Omega_**

_6_

**.eta.**

The old, beautiful brick house was amazing, and Bella had been staring at it all night. The foggy sun had set a while ago, behind the trees, but the brunette still sat on the expansive front lawn, her hair blowing behind her in the slight, nostalgic breeze. Her eyes were trained on the magnificent structure, trying to take in all of its ancient beauty in one sitting. Edward had left her to her thoughts moments before, while he fetched her something to drink.

The brick house that had been in his family for centuries still stood as a reminder of his childhood. Everything—from the wide, wrap around porch to the oak banister in the foyer—brought back murmurs of memories long forgotten. His room still sat on the second floor, large and brightly lit during the day. The aged wood floors were still any antique-lovers dream, as well as the ancient grandfather clock in the luxurious library.

A small smile stretched across full lips as Bella watched Edward walk across the barren lawn, glass of water in one hand, a sweater for her in the other—compliments of Alice she was sure.

"Thank you," she murmured as he settled down beside her, stretching out a hand to offer her the glass. She brought it to her lips and Edward watched as her throat allowed the water passage. His fingers reached out to touch the soft skin of her neck and she brought the glass away from her mouth, setting it down beside her on the grass.

Her soft gaze moved to his face as he traced the curve of her jugular, and then, almost hesitantly, he retracted his hand.

"Lay with me," he whispered, lying down on his side, staring at her with those eyes that could bend a will of steel. She smiled at him, stretching her arms out to rest on her side, facing him. Slowly, almost as if he wanted to cause her physical pain by prolonging his movements, he settled a hand on her hip, fingering the slight bit of ivory skin her shirt revealed.

"How beautiful you are to me," Bella focused on the practiced move of his lips, and the impact of his words, "what did I do to deserve you Bella?"

She brushed the hair from his eyes, and he tore his gaze away from her hip, to look into big brown orbs.

"You didn't do anything really," she joked, "you were just _you_. I fell in love with your smile, your heart. It was unavoidable."

He joined in her quiet laughter, scooting closer to her, "Do you regret it?"

"No," she answered quickly, "_never_," she chose her next words carefully, and they were spoken even quieter than a whisper. She couldn't deny that she felt a little afraid of the answer, "Do _you_… regret anything?"

"I could never regret anything to do with you Bella," he sighed, "but I do regret some decisions on my part."

She nodded, "I'm glad."

He kissed her forehead, "So am I."

Gently, she brought her hand up to tangle in his hair and his lips descended onto hers. Their mouths danced, and then, daringly, his hand ascended farther up her shirt than just the hip. She sighed at the cool contact, her fingers tugging mercilessly on his hair as their mouths fought for victory. Edward laid her gently back o the grass, his body hovering over hers.

"Bella," he murmured as he pulled away for her air, only to return to her hungry lips with his own within seconds. She mumbled his name as well, smiling as he nuzzled her neck. His nose tracing along her collarbone soon became his lips trailing sweet kisses down the valley of her breasts.

Her lips parted, and when she opened her eyes again, they were no longer outside, but in the bedroom they had claimed earlier in the day. She was laid down gently on the bed, and Edward continued to kiss her with passion, with care. To him, she seemed less fragile than porcelain.

Her shirt was unbuttoned and swiftly removed as she tried to steady her breathing. Edward watched as the soft fabric slid from her arms falling into a pool of blue beneath her. When he looked back up to her face, she was staring at him with adoration.

"I love you," she whispered, as their lips met once again.

--

Rue sighed dramatically, flipping her blond tresses over her shoulder as another person left the ticket line. She was now officially next and was glad, because sucking the life out of the overly made up clerk would almost be sweet relief at this point. The woman behind the desk had been lifting her finger in a 'one second' motion every five minutes. _One second my ass_, the vampire fumed silently, _since when is traveling so difficult?_

"Calm down darling," Declan appeared behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, "you're damaging public property." As his breath blew over her ear, she looked down and sure enough, the heel of her stiletto boots was creating an indent in the faux-marble floor of the airport.

"Well if this bi--." Rue was cut off by the lady in front of her stepping away from the counter, and the clerk greeting her with a large, overly dramatic smile. Her nametag read Stefina, and she smiled charmingly at the couple. No, wait, Rue noticed, a slight growl building up inside her, she's smiling at him.

"Scusilo," she placed her elbow roughly on the desk and shoved Declan away from her, "Sono supposto di essere su un volo in dieci minuti." _Excuse me._ _I'm supposed to be on a flight in ten minutes. _

"S-Spaciente Signora," she stammered, tearing her eyes away from a Declan who was now grinning roguishly down at her. She typed a few words into the keyboard and, stuttering, asked for a name. _I'm Sorry, Madam. _

"Rue O'Callaugh," the blond answered boredly, shooting a disgusted look at her mate as his eyes wandered to a bunch of American tourists. _All girls_.

"Vedo. Tutti siete controllati dentro. Abbia un volo piacevole." _I see. You're all checked in. Have a safe flight._

"Thanks," Rue snapped, snatching her boarding pass from the now wide-eyed clerk.

She motioned to Declan and he followed, waggling his fingers at the giggling American girls.

"Could you do me the courtesy of at least _acting_ as though we're together?" she barked, once they had situated themselves safely in their seats. Declan turned towards her, smiling absentmindedly as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"_Whatever_ do you mean, my love?" he asked sarcastically, placing his other hand on the inside of her thigh.

She rolled her eyes, but melted beneath his touch, leaning over to kiss his lips. Their kiss was soft and sensual, showing that there was, in fact, some indication of love between them. Their relationship was extremely physical, lust was its match but it seemed as though love kept the flame alight. _Love_, Rue thought fleetingly, testing the word in her mind, _do I _love_ him_?

Better yet, was she even capable of such an emotion?

--

Alice snapped her eyes open, looking out into the pitch black darkness beyond her window. It must have been one, two in the morning, and the little nymph wasted the day away, sitting on her new bed, just waiting.

To anyone on the outside, it would seem like she was eager for an apocalypse, a turning point in the lives of her and her family. But it was just the opposite.

Alice longed for the next day to pass, just to know that she was wrong. It was not often where she pleaded with her powers to be faulty. This time, however, she needed them to be mistaken.

"Please," she whispered into the darkness, "just this once…"

Her words faded away as morning came, and she saw no change in her premonitions. Tomorrow, the wedding would come, and tonight… tonight was their last chance to determine who this mysterious vampire in her visions was. If only she could see, if only she could _hear_ when the woman spoke. There was a block, however, something barring passage from her own power. It was torture, to have the means to know something, but to be restricted access. It was eating away at her, slowly but surely.

_--_

The two sat—their eyes only on each other. So many things to say and so many things that should be left unsaid were running around in their minds.

"When I was seven, I broke my thumb," the girl spoke quietly, in a tone full of wistfulness, "I shut it inside the car door on my way to a dance recital. Renee had no idea what to do."  
Edward looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled as she lazily drew a pattern on his abdomen. Her eyes were trained downwards, and he could feel her soft breath slightly touching the fabric of his shirt.

"Is this the part where we spill our guts to each other?" he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. She laughed lightly and tilted her head to look up at him, nodding.

"I just want you to know everything before…" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "before we're married."

"You make marriage sound like a death sentence Bella," he chuckled nervously, his brow furrowing.

"No!" she amended quickly, pulling away from him, "I mean… I'll be changed afterwards. What if I don't remember these things? Wouldn't you want to know them?" her eyes frantically searched his, and he smiled confusedly.

"Of course, love," he soothed after a moment, "I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Tell me something about _you_ Edward," she whispered, returning to tracing designs on his stomach, "I _know_ you remember…"

He shifted, the placid smile falling from his face, "It… I haven't spoken about my past in a long time, Bella."

She smiled reassuringly, "There's no time like the present, Edward." She coaxed, hugging him around the middle.

He grinned, running hand down her long hair, "Well, I grew up here," he motioned vaguely around the room, "with my mother and father. My mother…" his jaw hardened, "she was a lovely woman. She would have loved you immensely. I know she would have."

His voice fell into a low whisper and Bella had to strain to catch everything, "When I was thirteen, I attended my first Opera with her and my father. I had fallen asleep, and father was irate," he chuckled at the distant memory, "but mother just smiled, shaking her head. It was as though she could never be upset with me. I was somewhat spoiled, I think."

She giggled, placing her cheek back to the space over his heart, "Carlisle says that… in the hospital, she begged him for my life. Somehow she knew that he could save me. She _knew_," he whispered, unconsciously pulling Bella's fragile form closer to him.

"You miss her," it wasn't a question, but a simple statement that Bell knew to be true.

"No," he mumbled, "because missing her would show regret, and I have none."

"Missing her, Edward," she sighed, "would show that you have a _heart_." Her eyes were stubborn, and Edward knew that look better than any other. Edward opened his mouth to retort anyhow, but she cut him off. "Don't you dare say you have no heart—no soul—because you couldn't love me the way you do if there was nothing here," she pressed her hand over the space his heart was supposed to be beating away, "and I know you love me."

"Of course," he breathed, and then smiled, "you always know how to prove me wrong," he growled playfully, "how is that?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged, grinning. They were silent for a moment, before Bella returned to the previous subject, "I think I would have loved your mother too. She brought you to me, after all."

He frowned, "She could have never known--."

"Always negative," she cut him off, shaking her head, "she _knew _Edward. Just believe that _she knew_."

--

"Spit."

Cards flew at an alarming speed, Kings, Queens, Jacks and Tens piling on top of each other as the golden orbs watching widened. It was only two seconds later that a hand was slapped down on one pile, and Alice Cullen jumped up from her place sitting the floor, fire radiating from her eyes.

"Emmett!" she screamed, "you _cheater!"_

"_Me_?" the giant, who still sat on the floor said innocently, "I would _never_."

She growled, and before her husband could restrain her, had pounced on the larger form of her big brother. Emmett escaped the grasp of her hands and only a ghostly chuckle was left in his wake. The back door swung on its hinges as Alice was left to fume in the living room.

"Stupid cheater," she growled as Jasper chuckled behind her. She stared at the door a moment longer before her eyes flicked up at the ceiling, or perhaps she was pleading to the heavens. When she looked back at the adjacent door, her eyes turned black, and she was gone after the burly giant.

--

Alice watched as Bella laid out her wedding dress in the spare bedroom, stepping back to admire it. The sisters were silent as they let the thought of a marriage in the midst of chaos sink in.

"It all seems so surreal," Bella whispered, turning back towards Alice.

"It does," she agreed, bobbing her head. As if sensing Alice's worried mind, Bella bit her lip, turning back towards the dress display. Moonlight cascaded across it through the open window.

"Everything will be fine," Bella said, more to herself than her sister. She smiled sadly, "I have to believe that."

Alice didn't—_couldn't_—answer.

--

It was getting closer to midnight and Bella was still unsettled, tossing and turning in bed as Edward watched her, bemused.

"What is it?" he whispered, brushing a few strands from her face glistening with sweat.

"I'm nervous," she said, slightly hysterical, "and I'm going to look like a zombie in the morning."

"Do you need some water?"

She bit her lip, "I need a walk."

"A walk…" he repeated, "I'll go with you."

"No," she whispered, "I meant… _alone_."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows, "Bella…" his face contorted with something akin to pain, "are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She rolled her eyes, turning to face him. Her fingers came out to caress his face gently, "Nothing would make me happier than being with you, being your wife. It's just cold feet, Edward."

He tried to smile, but something in is gut was unsettled, "do you want Alice to go with you?"

"No, no," she brushed the offer off, getting out of bed and slipping on a fitted grey hoodie, "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Bella," he whispered, watching her from the bed, "I hope you know that I love you. _Always._"

"I know," she said sweetly, bending over to place a kiss to his forehead, "and I love _you_ so very much."

She paused again at the doorway, "see you in a bit." Her smile was astounding, and he realized that he had never seen her look so simply gorgeous before. Her hair was in disarray, her cheeks rouged from her tossing and turning, and her clothing plain as could be. How she could manage to look so completely lovely was beyond him.

"In a bit," he echoed quietly, listening as she walked carefully down the stairs.

Bella escaped into the sweet night air, closing her eyes as the warm breeze washed over her, settling itself into her pores, and making her even sleepier than she already was. She stepped deeper into the backyard, seemingly unawares of the danger she, as a human, should have instinctually felt.

--

Rue watched, with Declan beside her as the frail, dainty human stepped out of the house and into the field beyond her home. She sneered at how common she looked, "She's plain."

"I'd say she's pretty hot," Declan said bluntly, earning a disgusted snort, and a smack in the head from his mate.

"Men," she muttered. Her eyes flicked back to the slow moving form of Isabella and she jetted out her lower lip in confusion.

Declan voiced her thoughts, "What are we supposed to do now?" His eyes filtered up to the shadows moving across the upper floor windows, "she's got half a dozen bodyguards on detail."

"You've been watching _way_ too much James Bond, Dec."

He huffed, "still…"  
Rue growled quietly to herself as her smirk faded, "We need Kale."

"How did I know this would be too hard for you?"

Both vampires turned at the sound of another voice entering into their conversation. Kale stepped out from the covering of trees, his long trench coat brushing the undergrowth. Beneath it, he wore a black tee-shirt and dark slacks.

"Oh," Rue sighed, a mixture between disappointment and relief, "well, I suppose this will be _much_ easier."

Kale merely grinned.

--

Bella touched the tops of the long blades of grass as she made her way through the unkempt backyard. The lawn resembled something of a wheat field, from years of negligence, but Bella found it comforting. The way they blew in the wind reminded her of some old movie, or a scene from a classic novel.

"Isabella," The whisper was like a soft touch, and she felt more the breath blowing across her ear than the actual sound of her name being called. She smiled to herself, thinking the voice belonged to her fiancé.

"Edward," she sighed, "I thought I wanted to be alone?" she turned, and the smile crumbled from her face like stone. Declan stood before her, an insane smile on his handsome face.

"Hello Isabella."

--

They were trapped.

The _Visionary_, inside of her own mind, where darkness corrupted her and thoughts and glimpses drove her to the brink of insanity, like a whirlwind of madness inside her fragile head.

The _Beauty_ saw _his_ face, again and again, the smile of the man she loathed. Forced to watch from a distance as he butchered her soulless.

The _Warrior_, standing tragic and tall on a silent battlefield, the rivers around him running crimson with the blood of his men, only feeling lust for the loss of it.

The _Hunter,_ staring into the eyes of his prey, two innocent kills of the blood that sung sweetly to him, not a note off tune. Their melodies haunting him once they disappeared into memory.

The _Mother_, her dead child cradled in her arms, the rocky cliffs calling her name like a sirens sweet lullaby. Singing her softly to sleep for the last time.

The _Doctor_, the fabled monster from the sewers becoming all too real, looming above him. The plague of death everlasting in his merciless bite.

And The _Lover_, his torment at seeing an angel strewn and chaotically massacred on the floor of a dance studio, the scent of her essence lingering in the air, her heartbeat all but vanished. The love and the beast fighting within him for dominance.

They were trapped.

--

_And what a beautiful bride she would have made._

_Too bad for her new fiancés blade._

_Some say it was suicide._

_Others say it was he who tried._

_But most can agree on the fact that she,_

_would have made such a beautiful bride._

--

**_Well… review? _**

**_This chapter is certaintly confusing, but I don't really want to change it. Message me if you have any questions or leave them in a review._ **


	12. Theta

_**Okay, let us address a few things;**_

_**I'm not sure if I mentioned that Kale's power is the ultimate invasion of privacy. Your worst memory is his weapon, because he can make you relive it again and again. He's kind of like a 'hallucination artist', let's call it. Pretty much, you go insane because he places hallucinations into your mind—makes you relive your worst experience. **_

**_And it's not just a mental thing. Jane, for example, almost died by being burned as a witch. So when the whole Volturi revolt happened, Kale made her re-live that moment and she could_ feel _the flames burning her alive, _hear_ her brother's screams, and so on._ **

_**Next, Bella did NOT die at the end of the last chapter. The poem was only metaphorical. Trust me, if she died, it would be a lot more detailed. Tragedy is my favorite thing to write. But don't get the wrong idea, I love happy endings as well!!**_

_**Um… also, the names… shall we call them 'code names'? In the last chapter I addressed the members of the Cullen family as 'The Warrior', 'The Lover' and so on. **_

_**Let me break it down for you;**_

**The Warrior: Jasper Hale.**

**The Mother: Esme Cullen. **

**The Lover: Edward Cullen.**

**The Doctor: Carlisle Cullen.**

**The Hunter: Emmett Cullen.**

**The Beauty: Rosalie Hale.**

**The Visionary: Alice Cullen. **

_**Do you understand now? They were hallucinating, so they couldn't possibly save Bella. Kay?**_

_P.S. Bardi Castle Pic is in my profile. _

_**Now, on to Chapter 12.**_

_**--**_

**A Rogue Omega**

_8_

**.theta. **

--

Kale ended up on a different flight than the other two, with Bella as their sleeping prisoner. Rue had disabled her, making her muscles useless, and triggered a certain nerve behind her ear to make her sleep. He shook his head, wondering where in god's name Rue had learned to do _that_. He figured it was only one of the powers she hid from him.

A human alone with both Declan and Rue made him slightly fidgety, and even more nervous. The woman seated beside him kept shooting furtive looks his way. She must have been in her late twenties, and was mildly attractive. Her chestnut locks were enticing him even more, with the fragrance they gave off. Briefly, he wondered if the flight attendants would notice a dead woman in the bathroom. If he got severely thirsty, that is.

"Should've eaten," he muttered to himself, flashing a large, extravagantly false smile at the petite woman. Her eyes widened, instantly glazing over. He practiced a speech over and over again in his head to lure her away from the other passenger, but decided to only use it in dire situations. He didn't know how to fly a plane, after all, and if the pilot were to… _accidentally_… be compromised. Well, he didn't _feel_ like swimming an ocean to Italy.

_Like some bad aircraft movie_, he mused, rolling his eyes back out the dark window. He could barely see the city lights as they disappeared below him. Cars looked like small ants creeping across a landscape. From up here, it looked like millions of stars had suddenly fallen to earth.

His thoughts were cut off by an interesting conversation going on in the back of the cabin. Two flight attendants were speaking rapidly, the noise of glasses clinking together reaching Kale's ears.

"… I don't believe any of it," one was saying, her voice aged.

Someone else made a clicking noise with their tongue, "I don't know, Jen. I mean, it wasn't always going to be just human beings on the earth, was it?"

"Oh, bullshit, Maggie. _Vampires?_ Are you mad, girl?"

"They found these two kids with _no blood_ in their system. People are popping up like that all over the place. Explain _that_."

Kale didn't bother listening to Jen's answer. He already knew she had no explanation.

--

"Bella!"

Edward ran. Not caring who saw him, or how many of Carlisle's rules he was breaking. That scent—that sickly sweet aroma that belonged to another of his kind mixed with Bella's soft fragrance still lingered as he traced it across town.

Reaching the airport, his scattered bits of hope began to dissolve before his eyes. Out on the open tar, the scent was becoming fainter by the second. It was wiped away with a strong gust of wind the next moment, changing into another smell all together. It was wiped away from him, to be replaced by the nauseating smell of exhaust and old luggage.

Bella was gone.

--

Alice sat on the couch in the living room, eagerly awaiting Edward's return. She shuddered—for the millionth time that evening—as she remembered the suffering of her hallucination. That inescapable darkness—she never wanted to experience it again.

The pounding of gravel reached her ears and she rose lithely from her sitting position. Edward entered through the door, his face taught and menacing. Most importantly though, Alice noticed immediately, he was alone.

"Where is she?" Alice whispered, already feeling her throat constrict at the effort.

"Gone," he answered solidly, his dark, sad eyes meeting hers.

She shook her head, almost as if the mere thought of Bella gone—_again,_ muddled her mind. Alice stepped closer to her brother as the other members of the family filtered slowly into the room.

"You're lying," she whispered callously, her voice hardening and her fingers curling around the collar of his shirt.

"How I wish I were."

Alice slammed a tiny hand into his chest, pulling back immediately for another strike. "I _told_ you," she screamed brokenly, "I _warned_ you!" her fists pounded into his chest time and time again, her eyes losing their roughness and becoming emotionally drained. Edward's arms came around her as Jasper watched, his face contorted into a remorseful visage. Edward embraced her tightly as she sobbed tearlessly into his torso.

Two hearts were heard breaking that night.

--

Her fists clenched, and she swallowed hard, struggling against her tears. She fought them_, god did she fight,_ but pain like hers was not meant to be contained. A wailing cry seeped from her lips and she shattered, falling to the floor in agony. She must have a rib broken somewhere, and her lung was most definitely punctured.

"Get up, Isabella."

She shut her eyes tightly, and the tears soaked her lashes, making trails along her dirtied cheeks. Rue smirked at the broken girl at her feet and the rolled her eyes to other side of the room. In the corner, a figure stood, malice dripping from him. His burgundy eyes were quenched from their hunger, _but a little more never hurt any one. _

The man stepped forward, his light hair catching the luminosity coming from the candles flickering on the walls. He was, of course, beautiful, like the rest of his kind, with unimaginably pale skin and a strong, robust figure. His hair was long, curling just below his ears, and he wore a loose, black tee shirt with a band name on it.

Bella would _not_ have imagined this man to be the one to eliminate the all-powerful Volturi, but she knew he was not alone. As she tilted her head slightly, ignoring the blinding pain in her neck, her eyes locked with his.

He smiled down at her.

"Nice work, Rue," the man nodded at Rue who shrugged, giving him a smug smile.

"I still don't understand _why_ you want her, Kal."

"_Kale_. And that'd _still_ be a secret, Rue." his glare hardened as he looked up at the now fuming, female vampire.

"Fine," she said coolly, brushing off imaginary dust as she turned and left the room. Kale smirked after her, rolling his eyes in despair as the stone molded back into place. The air of malice around him had left with Rue, and he now looked almost harmless.

On the floor, Bella was still having trouble with her breathing. It was the only sound in the room now, the loud gasps she took to return air to her remaining lung. She swallowed deeply, squeezing her eyes shut tightly against the pain as she tried to move.

"I wouldn't do that," he spoke above her, and then she felt a slight pressure on her forehead and another on her throat. Kale touched her gently on the ribcage, and then retracted his hands.

"Rue can disable your muscles," he explained gently, watching as Bella sat up, feeling completely fine, "god knows where she learned that, but it's useful with humans."

Recovering her usual brazen attitude, Bella snorted, "You mean she likes to play with her food."

Kale nodded, feeling deserving of that comment and held out a hand to the pretty human, "Are you hungry?"

She glared up at him, rising to her feet by herself, "Are _you_?"

"No." he answered coldly, growing annoyed by her curtness.

"Great then," she muttered, "Are we going to play cat and mouse?"

He growled; a warning, "I don't have very good control of my temper, Isabella, you should accept my kindness."

"I don't want your fucking_ kindness_!" she screamed, stomping her foot in frustration, "I want to go _home_!"

"Well that's not an option!" he roared back, taking her forearm between his fingers. She hissed in pain, and he withdrew his hand immediately. Already, finger shaped bruises appeared on her fragile skin and her glare softened as she looked down at her own arm.

"Well…" she sighed, nursing her bruised arm. Kale backed away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry." He muttered coldly, turning his eyes away from her.

Bella scowled, looking around the room, anywhere but the stranger she found had already discovered a way of getting under her skin. He as well, would not look at her, trying to retain his emotions and in turn, his thirst.

"What do you want from me then?"

Kale turned to Bella, watching as she sat back down on the floor, wincing as she put pressure on her bruised arm. He squatted before her, his claret eyes boring into her brown ones. It was a nice reprieve, to see another color, a _humane_ color, reflected back at him. His victim's eyes were already lifeless when he took the time to look.

"Don't you know what we want from you, Isabella?" he asked gently, reaching out to twist his fingers around her mahogany locks. She shied away from his hands, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's Bella," she said sourly, "and who exactly is we?"

"The brothers and I," he clarified, and Bella nodded, having heard all of this from Heidi, "My name is Kale, by the way. You'll meet Avery and Declan later."

"Can't wait," the brunette rolled her eyes, giving a long sigh. She turned her gaze back to the intimidating man before her, "that still doesn't tell me what you want with me."

"Your power," he said edgily, "We want to see what it is you're capable of. We expect greatness, and our expectations are hardly ever wrong."

She scoffed, "You tear me away from my fiancé, on the _eve of my wedding_, just to see what the hell I can do as a vampire?" her chuckle was bitter, "Are you insane? Couldn't you wait a _week_?"

He shook his head, "We don't want you to be a part of the Cullen family any longer, Isabella. Their ways are disgusting—weak. You deserve a better lifestyle."

Bella's mouth opened, her jaw going slack as realization dawned on her, "You're not going to let me go back… _at all_… are you?"

"No."

--

Volturi, though a cage to many of it's less than human inhabitants, was no doubt, beautiful. The Volturi, it turned out, not only resided in the underground of Italy, but their tunnels led all the way to an abandoned castle not too far out on the countryside. _Bardi_ Castle in Parma officially belonged to a private organization; at least, that is what the tourists believed. But then, only a few tourists returned home—too confused to recognize their own families.

Bardi is where Bella was currently holed up, sitting out in the sun, begrudgingly lavishing in the unfamiliar warmth. Her mind was a mix of thoughts, and plans were formulating every second. When one turned out to be impossible, the next would immediately begin calculating itself.

Kale watched her from the shadows, marveling at the way the sun's rays hit her hair, illuminating her entire face. She was quite pretty, this tiny human. It confused him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, Kale?" Declan's familiar drawl came from behind him, and he bristled slightly.

"Whatever could you mean?" he played along, his hand coming to rest on the ancient stone pillar beside him.

Declan's eyes narrowed and he shrugged away from the back wall, appearing next to Kale, "Why don't you speak to her?"

A flash of vulnerability flashed in Kale's eyes and Declan pounced on it, "Before we change her, wouldn't you like some human company?" _I'm going to kill Rue for making me sound like such a sap_, he thought.

Kale pressed his lips together slowly and looked back out over the garden, where Bella was now tracing her finger through the small pond.

"She's very pretty…" Declan urged, smiling maliciously. He was lying however; he didn't find that flawed piece of flesh attractive at all. Only perhaps, did he find her alluring in a culinary sense.

"Shut up," Kale growled, shoving roughly away from the light pink marble of the pillar and advancing swiftly toward Isabella. Declan smiled, stepping back into the shadows.

Bella looked up when she felt someone behind her, and was met with those same chardonnay eyes as the night before. Her frown deepened, but she looked back over at the pond, watching as two foreign birds bathed in the warm water.

"Isa--."

"Bella," she corrected with a sigh, stretching her legs out before her. Kale nodded, but rolled his eyes when he knew she wasn't looking at him.

"Bella, then," he murmured, "I want to apologize."

She smirked, "You don't make a very good tyrant."

Cautiously, he sat down beside her, "I'm not trying to be one."

"Could have fooled me, Mister That's-not-an-option." She deadpanned, letting her eyes roam over his face. He stared back at her sardonically.

"You were behaving immaturely," he grumbled, "you're very stubborn."

She smiled, "So I've been told."

They were silent for a moment and Bella began to question her self. What exactly was she doing, behaving so civilly to the man who captured her? She looked back over at Kale. He was very companionable, not as forward or murderous as other of his kind she had become too acquainted with. His eyes were slightly frightening, serving as blatant reminders of his ghastly diet, but other than that, she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Other than the fact he had _captured her_.

"What purpose does this serve exactly?" she asked, relaxing back on her elbows, "I would have been changed within the week. I would have done whatever you liked for the sake of the Cullens. Why turn them against you?"

Her glare was strong, but his was fiery, "The Cullens do not support our cause. Your Carlisle, he would not give in easily."

"No," she conceded, "but he would hear you out." She looked at him strangely, "Or is it that you wish for a worldwide war of the races?"

Hair fell into his eyes as he shook it, "No, not my intention at all." His voice was wistful, and left Bella perplexed. His _entire_ demeanor left her perplexed.

"I don't understand," she confessed.

He smiled over at her, "Nor do I, really."

She scowled, looking away, "Bella," he spoke quietly, "would it be too much if I asked you to tell me about yourself?"

_Yes it would_, she wanted to say, but instead found herself shaking her head, "What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet the Cullens?" he began eagerly, a childlike excitement in his eyes and in his voice, "Were you afraid of them? How is it—"

"Whoa," she chuckled, "one at a time."

He nodded, and she took a deep breath.

"I met the younger Cullens at school—in the lunchroom to be exact. It was my first day as a new student," she paused, and he interrupted.

"They went to _school_?"

"Yes," she answered, wondering exactly how old he was, "I met Edward in Biology class. That's my fiancé. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle I met at their mansion on the outskirts of Forks. Alice… I met Alice at lunch as well. She was the only one who supported our relationship from the get go."

"It seems as though you miss her most."

"I miss Edward most," she whispered, feeling the familiar sting behind her nose, signaling tears, "but Alice is my best friend. In every way that counts, she's my sister."

Kale looked down, for the first time in awhile, feeling ashamed "I see."

She shook, her head to clear her thoughts, "Why don't you tell me about _your_self. That might be safer."

He grinned, accepting her proposal, "I was born somewhere in Europe in the early sixteen hundreds. I don't remember much, except for the night I was changed. A group of vampires stormed my home, killing my parents and wounding myself. My creator, a woman by the name of Analise took pity on me, bringing me to their coven leader. He chastised all of them, but McKinley was all about forgiveness. His coven was large, and he took a liking to me after a few years.

"I grew to think of him as a father, the same way he believed me a son. We lived together centuries before Rue and the brothers came," here, Kale swallowed a growl, "It was about a decade ago. McKinley accepted them with open arms. He was much like Aro; jovial and foolish. He 'disappeared' shortly after their arrival."

Bella's brows rose into her hairline, "You think they killed him."

Their eyes locked, "Those are your words, Bella. Not mine."

--

"It was them, it had to be."

Edward looked over at Rosalie as she entered the room, her hair messier than he had ever seen it, and a deformed telephone between her hands. She looked hopelessly back at him, "I just got off the phone with Heidi."

"I thought she left Volterra?" he growled, casting his eyes back at the computer screen that showed a flight itinerary. Rosalie's eyes flashed to the monitor and then back to her brother's face.

"You can't just go flying off to Volterra, Edward," she cried shrilly, "you'll be slaughtered before you even reach the underground!"

He slammed his hand down on the computer desk and it quivered beneath the force. He stood, facing her, "Do you have a point? Would you not do the same for Emmett? Bella is_ human_, Rosalie. She may not even be alive!" As though this thought had never crossed his mind before, his bravado fell away and he looked helplessly back at the blond, "she may already be dead, and I could be too late." His murmur faded away, and Rosalie sighed, stepping forward to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward," she said firmly, "for once, can you give Bella some credit? They _need_ her… the worst they can do is change her," as she saw his crestfallen expression, she hastily continued, "but at least she wouldn't be dead right? Not in the literal sense at least…" she cringed, wondering why it was so difficult to console, but much easier to discourage.

"I don't think that's helping," a new voice joined the conversation. Jasper had stepped into the room, Alice entering in behind him. A wave of serene emotion calmed Edward, and he sat back down on the computer chair.

"I don't know what I can possibly do this time," Edward snarled, "there are seven of us; seven against at least five _hundred_. What hope do we have?"

"There is always hope," Alice urged, closing her eyes, "for the moment, Bella is safe. Whatever block there was on my power, it's been lifted. I think… I think they _want_ us to follow her."

"What do you see?" Jasper asked her, settling in beside her on the couch.

"Lots of things, actually," she confessed, "I see Bella in many situations. Someone keeps changing their minds."

"Fifty bucks it's the chick," Emmett murmured to Jasper. The blond smirked, nodding his secret agreement.

Edward was staring directly at Alice, delving deeply into her visions, seeing Bella for himself. His sister told the truth—Bella was seemingly unharmed. In other visions, however, she was brutally transformed—red eyed and powerful. It was amazing to witness what a chaotic monster she would be. Amazing—but Edward never wanted to see it, except for in hi sister's head.

"What should we do?" Esme entered the room, bearing paper and cell phones. Carlisle also entered, speaking rapidly into his own cellular. Edward caught most of the conversation, and it looked as thought Carlisle was calling in some help from Denali.

All they could do now was wait, and that made Edward even more impatient than before. Knowing that he would be sitting around for the next couple of hours, not getting on a plane to blindly go and save his beloved was driving him insane. It's what he had done before, what he should be doing now.

No, something told him that if he took that course of action, it would end badly—for everyone.

'Think about your family, Edward.' Bella's words echoed in his mind, and he closed his eyes as the sound of her voice drifted through his thoughts. He missed holding her, seeing her blush, just loving her.

He _would_ get her back.

--

_Dramatic_, Declan thought as he watched his lover pace their chambers with a maniac grin on her face. Her footsteps made hardly any sound on the cobble floors of the castle, but the noise of her incessant muttering was enough to drive him crazy.

"This isn't some fell Shakespearean tragedy, Rue," he barked finally, "why have the Cullens here at all?"

Avery nodded from the corner, silently agreeing with his brother's question.

"Because it _is_ a tragedy," she intoned, "can't you see how perfect this is? Kale is falling for little Isabella. Edward is heartbroken back in the America's. If we get them here, and he witnesses her transformation—_knowing _that he can't do a damned thing about it…" she trailed off, her smile overtaking her face.

"…unnecessary problems will arise," Avery finished for her, knowing that what she had to say was more on the protagonist side of the issue. The blond scowled at him, turning her back to his figure as she faced her mate.

"Think about it, Dec," she urged, "they're coming to save their beloved pet anyways. Why not make a bargain? She joins us, and the Cullens remain safe, untouched by us for eternity. If she refuses to align herself with Kale, then her family is… _annihilated_. We need the bait to lure the catch, don't we?"

Her constant use of the word 'we' was aggravating the younger brother. Avery shut his book loudly, rising from his position by the barren fireplace.

"I'll having nothing to do with your foolish plans," he snarled, looking Rue dead in the eyes. Her brows rose in unspoken challenge and he let slip a bitter laugh. His gaze changed to Declan, "You're alone in this one brother."

"Ave," Declan sighed, "come on."

He shook his head angrily, "No," he smiled at Rue, "you and your little _bitch _can have fun cahorting against our new master."

Rue snarled, and was before Avery in an instant, shoving him thunderously into the door, "What did you call me?"

"A bitch," he spat, running a furious hand through his hair. His deadly eyes locked with hers and she shrank back, "Don't forget, _dearest_, that _you_ are the one who made Kale this way. He could drive us all to hell in a hand basket with a flick of his wrist, and _you_ showed him how to control that power. If your plotting against a monster you created, don't drag us down with you." With that, Avery shoved past the shell shocked blond, his angry footsteps echoing down the stone hallway of Bardi castle.

"You brother is ridiculous," she finally murmured, dropping down in the chair next to her lover. He took his face from his hands, glaring at her through black eyes.

"You are the one who is ridiculous." He spat, rising to his feet. He made way toward the door, but Rue caught him by the arm, well dramatized fear in her wide eyes.

"I need to know you're with me on this," she whispered, stroking a line from his wrist to the crease at his elbow. He looked down at her fingers and nodded.

"Unfortunately, I love you."

As he walked away from her, to go find his brother, Rue smiled, _they always said love was blind. _

_--_

"And you stayed with them, all of this time?"

Kale nodded, his eyes floating back out over the small pond, and beyond it to the setting sun.

"They were all I had left. The members of my coven were bloodthirsty beasts, their only instinct; survival of the fittest. Rue, Declan and Avery promised things that appealed to me. Rue taught me how to control my power; Declan and Avery were brothers to me. They're pleasant, but they follow Rue and her ways. It's difficult to be a good person under a bad façade."

Bella shook her head, "Why change the world?" she murmured, "Humans fear what they do not understand, why create worldwide terror?"

"For power."

"Power…" she mused sarcastically, "you had power over our race whether we knew it or not. Why not keep it that way?"

"It's hard to live a life of secrecy. I would say we did it to create peace between our races but, I'm afraid it was only to amuse. Most of our kind can hunt as they wish now, without restriction and barriers. The human race is in terrible danger."

Bella watched his expression change from thoughtfulness to a mask of placid indifference, "You seem like it doesn't affect you."

"In all literal sense, it _doesn't_ affect me. I can't say I had a good run as a human, Bella. I cannot say I respect the race at all. They are ignorant and blind, cruel and merciless. Vampires are only a direr version of them."

The brunette scowled, "All humans aren't like that."

"My experience with them was limited, I'll admit," he murmured, "I was _tortured _as child Bella, because I was _different_. Like you said, humans don't accept what they don't understand."

"Tortured?" she asked hesitantly, almost nervous of the answer.

"My parent's were of the wealthier importance. They owned an estate in the hills of the French Countryside. It was isolated and secluded. It was a place where no one could hear me scream. They believed the devil was inside of me, and the only way to get it out was… was to_ bleed_ it out. I was beaten every day, until Analise stormed the house, killing my parents and changing me."

"Kale," she breathed, "you can't judge a whole race based upon your parents."

Suddenly her face was between his hands, and his eyes had turned to coal, "And what do you wish me to judge them upon, Isabella?" he snarled, while she cringed under the pressure placed on her fragile jaw. His eyes cleared slowly, and he growled again, shoving her roughly away from him. He was on his feet in seconds, storming away—back into the shadows of the castle, back into seclusion.

Bella watched him go, all the while wondering what she could have possibly said wrong.

--

**_So, a little history for the O' Callaughs. Next chapter is different, promise. I love me some action, so that'll be in there too. Please, review. _**

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from here to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
_

_**Not edited.**_


	13. Karma

_**Interlude**_

_4_

_**Karma**_

_Jean Kale Moreau_

There were those chance times when I felt pity for my prey. When a woman's eyes would fill with tears, slowly falling onto my cheek as my teeth sunk into the soft flesh at her throat. When a child's screams would reverberate inside my mind on those nights I was alone. At those times, I would allow the pity, the grief, the _remorse_ to consume me. Other times, it was as though there was nothing but my beasts and I sharing a body. Those monsters felt no shame.

They were stronger than most others of my kind, with their ultimate power of manipulation. Hallucinations were terrible things, with a steel grasp on your subconscious, and the ability to place iron bars on your psyche. Imagine having no control over your own mind, having no way out of your delirium.

Terrible, no?

I had been suffering under that nature of mirage since I was a child. I don't remember much, but I _do_ remember those long nights, the beatings, and the stench of torture in the basement. I remember the screams that fell on the deaf ears of my parents—the only people in the world who were meant to care for me—their _son_. If I cannot judge a race on two of its most proud representatives, who may I judge humanity upon?

I don't believe there is an answer. Humankind deserves to be scared, to be terrified. Nothing can excuse them for that.

What is that saying?

_What goes around comes around_, I believe.

Well, whatever fate awaits mankind…

_It comes on swift wings. _

_--_

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_  
--

_God, Poor Kale. I mean… how can you not feel bad for him? _

_Next Chapter --**Does a happy dance**-- is going to be **amazing**!_


	14. Iota

**My note for this chapter_; I love Lynyrd Lionheart. Great, isn't she? You should read her stories, _**_Moonlight Sonata** and the sequel, **Shadow Rising**. Her one-shots are very well written as well. **_

_**On another note, I got a review that said I focused a little too much on other characters. Well, that's kind of just how I write. I'm not going to focus on just Edward and Bella. This may be a love story, but there are more than two characters in it. I like to round my characters well, know them. Sorry if you feel this way, I really am.**_

_**This chapter is a filler. Sorry for that too. **_

_**Oh, and I don't usually do this, because I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think you might want to listen to these songs during this chapter. **_

**_Sugarcult; _Do It Alone.**

**_Used_; All That I've Got_ and _Cut Up Angels_ (which doesn't really apply. It's just a good song.)_**

**_-_**

**A Rogue Omega**

_9_

**.iota.**

Bella awoke from a shallow sleep, her eyes snapping open with an intensity that almost blinded her. It was so dark in the room they had placed her in that she couldn't see her own hand before her face—but she _could_ feel the other presence besides her own.

"Hello?" she whispered tentatively, almost as if testing the word on her tongue.

"Hello Isabella."

Her eyes slid shut again, and she cringed. She and Rue had only ever come in contact once, and it hadn't been pleasant at all.

"Hi," she mumbled, drawing the silken covers to her chest. A light flicked on, and again Bella felt almost sightless. She blinked furiously, watching Rue move toward her as her vision cleared.

"Did I startle you?" the blond drawled, surveying Bella through hooded eyes. Her voice was bored, and Bella got the funny feeling that if she _had_ been startled—Rue couldn't really care less.

"No," the other responded stonily, her gaze floating around the room. There was an old wind up clock stuck to the wall above the door. It read nine a.m.

"Well get up then," Rue ordered, already starting for the door, "I've been… _told_ to show you the kitchen."

Bella didn't answer, but pursed her lips and shakily rose from the bed. Her room was completely old-fashioned, which she expected from the antique castle. An ebony dresser took up most of one white-washed wall. Two large, silky curtains draped over the large patio-window and a chair was placed on the opposite wall. The bed she had slept in was extremely exuberant and covered in white silk sheets.

There was a black sweater on the chair by her bedside, and she slipped it carelessly over the clothes she had been wearing for nearly three days.

Rue was already ahead of her down the hallway, looking impatient as she examined her manicured fingernails, her eyes glinting crimson in the dim light of the corridors. Bella stuck her hands into the pockets, stopping about a yard away from Rue, signaling for her to proceed.

The blond flashed a dangerous smile, turning down another hallway. There were at least five hallways after that, and two sets of stairs. Finally, they reached the grand staircase in the foyer and Bella could hear loud voices coming from the base of them.

Kale and Declan were arguing over something, but their conversation was strung together—too fast for her ears to comprehend. Kale and she hadn't spoken since his outburst, and Bella was in no mood to converse with him again. She judged her compliant behavior on her delusions, thinking that she was only nice to him because she was lonely, and he was the most decent vampire in the castle.

"Come, _on_," Rue groaned from the first floor. Her hand was grasping a swinging door that led to the smell of bacon. Bella clenched her jaw, feeling a soft sense of dread fill her. What were they doing, keeping her here like this? Weren't they going to go through with the transformation, or was she merely a barter item for the Cullens? Was it not her they truly wanted, but _them_?

A shudder passed through her as she brushed past Rue in the doorway, keeping her eyes averted so that they wouldn't connect with Kale's. The two males had stopped fighting as soon her bare feet made the stair creak.

He watched her back for a moment, before turning back to Declan, jumping almost immediately back into his argument.

The kitchen was large and magnificent, its ancient stoves and such creating a home-like atmosphere. But Bella had already decided that she would never feel at home—not here.

An older woman was huddled over one of the old burners, the clanking of pans reaching Bella's ears. Rue left, after one of her trademark smirks, and good words of wisdom.

"Hansel and Gretel," she had sung, "don't eat _too_ much, love."

Her back had gone stiff, but Bella remained stoically silent.

The old woman also seemed more docile once Rue had left, and she turned to face her new companion. Bella gasped, the gray-haired cook had watery blue eyes, which could only mean…

"You're human," she whispered, her fingers unconsciously crawling to her throat.

The chef chuckled, "Oui," she answered, "as are you, non?"

Her thick, French accent muddled her words, but Bella understood well enough, "Yes."

"Then we are both très malheureux, ma chère." At Bella's puzzled look, the chef sighed, "It means unfortunate."

"Oh," she blushed, looking down at the plate she had set before her, "what's your name?"

"Call me Lena," she said with a smile, "and you are Isabella, oui?"

"Bella, please."

The older woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled, "_Bella_."

--

Katrina had never been very patient, and still was not one to just sit around and wait for things. She resembled Edward in that way, both inhumanly stubborn and inconceivably eager.

"I say we just go," she moaned for the third time, shifting a little on the Cullen's furniture. Edward looked over at her—smiling half-heartedly—and then back at the computer screen. The two families were going on different flights—the Denali coven was only for backup.

The bronze- haired vampire hadn't really smiled in days, and his eyes were loosing their mischievous glint. Alice watched him closely, wincing as he read the visions in her mind.

"Edward," she whispered now, "a word?" her eyes flickered over to their guests, and then back at him, "in private please?"

His brow furrowed, and he slowly tore his gaze from the screen, "Sure."

They walked to Carlisle's study, and shut the door behind them, Alice leaning on it for some faux support.

"I'm worried about you," she hummed, "I'm worried about what will happen if we don't make--."

"We _will_," Edward said sternly, "we _will_ make it in time, Alice. They haven't decided anything yet, and they won't. Not until we get there."

"Edward," she hissed furiously, "I need to know you won't sacrifice yourself again. _Please_. Before we go running off into this… this _mess_, I need to know that if _we _come back alive—_you_ will too."

He glared at her strongly, and there was silence for minutes. Edward's mind was in a state of pure upheaval. Bella had practically slipped between his fingers, like water running over rocks in a stream. If only he had paid more attention, if only he had listened a bit harder, if only he had heeded Alice's warnings_. If only…_

Now, his sister presented him with an ultimatum he wasn't sure he wanted to comply with. Bella had begged and pleaded for his life, once upon a time—even if hers was to be wasted. His eyes closed as he heard the murmur of her sweet voice inside his head. _'Think of your family'_. For her, he could do that.

"_If_," he growled, "anything happens, I… promise I'll come back with you," Alice smiled while he continued, his voice harsher than it had been moments before, "but _nothing_ will ever be the same, Alice. Don't expect anything more than an empty shell."

"I do expect more from you!" she cried, her face scrunching up with the tenor of her voice. Her tiny hands clenched in solid fists, and her eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't," he muttered quietly, "just like I would expect no more of you, were the situation put to rest on _your_ shoulders."

She growled low in her throat, and Edward steeled himself for another one of her tirades. Alice had never been the confrontational type; that was Rosalie. But as of late, she was becoming more comfortable in her own skin—not afraid to speak her mind to him. Silently or otherwise.

"I would be strong for my family," she whispered furiously at him, "I would think of _them_ before putting my own selfish tendencies first. If something were to happen to Jasper, I wouldn't make the world suffer for _my_ loss."

He barked out a humorless laugh and brushed past her, his hands lingering on the doorknob, "I'm not you, Alice."

--

Almost immediately after Bella had taken the last bite of her bacon, Rue was at the doorway, fixing her with another of her steely glares. She chewed on her cheek, something Bella had noticed her mother do a lot of times if she were nervous or preoccupied.

"Hurry up!" she finally snapped, turning tail and flouncing back out the doorway, "you smell _horrid_."

Lena had turned to stone as soon as Rue had entered the kitchen, and Bella twisted just in time to see the aging cook make her way through the door on the opposite side of the room. She sighed tiredly, rising from her stool and walking back into the foyer.

Rue glanced at her fleetingly before beginning her walk up the stairs. She sighed exaggeratedly, about six or seven times on the way up. Each time, Bella would make it a point to decrease her swiftness.

When they reached the room again, Rue continued on to the door Bella had thought a closet. The old ebony entry lead to a gigantic bathroom, an antique basin-like tub in the center of it.

Rue smirked, "There's no showers," she cooed mockingly, "there's water in there already. Just pull the drain plug when you're done."

Bella didn't even have time to blink before Rue was out of sight.

--

The bath water was warm and welcoming, but Bella couldn't shake the strange feeling of a presence, like what she had sensed with Rue this morning. It raised the hairs on the back of her neck, and all along her arms that rested on the edges of the tub. A chill went through the water, and her back stiffened beyond her control.

Feather light, hands touched down upon her shoulders, a soft breath disturbing the hair that rested by her ear. She gasped quietly at the frigid contact; her heartbeat now ebbed into chaos.

"You're playing a dangerous game," she recognized Kale's voice and shuddered, breathing out a slow sight of relief. At least it wasn't one of the mysterious _brothers_ she had heard so much about.

"I thought you said that cat and mouse was out of the picture?" she murmured back, not daring to turn around. One wrong move, one sudden jolt, and her life could end. She didn't know how strongly she appealed to him or how resistant was his resolve.

"That isn't the game I meant," he said and she felt the movement of his head turning in the direction of the door. Was he waiting for something, or was he hiding?

"What did you mean then?" she crooned, her eyes flashing quickly to the profile of his face—and then dead ahead once again.

"This morning," he began in a low, humming voice, "you acted as though I never existed. I don't do well with rejection, and I won't lie to you; you appeal to me Bella, _a great deal_."

"That's unfortunate," she whispered, hoping that her comment wasn't too audacious.

There was complete silence for a moment before he responded, "Isn't it…" he droned, his hands sliding down her shoulders to her arms. She could clearly see his hands now, stark white like the ceramic tub beneath her.

"Kale," she breathed, "please."

"Bella," he said, his whisper now of a harsher variety, "you insult me. I would never take advantage."

She highly doubted his last statement for some reason. Where was the child-like Kale she had gotten to know in the garden? Or when he had so violently shaken her, was that an epiphany of sorts? Was he becoming more like his kin?

Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed, "What do you want?"

"To speak, nothing more," he vowed.

"…okay."

"Rue is plotting against you, Isabella," he murmured, his cold breath blowing harder into her ear, "plotting against _me_ as well, I suspect. I don't know how much longer I can protect you, how much longer I can keep you from her insatiable grasp. I'm here to give you some advice; whatever Rue proposes to you, take the first option. It will be the best for you and yours."

"And if her first option is death?"

"_Take it_. True death, she won't propose. You're too valuable to us all."

Bella huffed, her eyes flashing open, "How can she expect me to stay here after I change? Certainly she hasn't thought this all out."

"She believes… _anyone_ can be molded." _Like I was fool enough to be._

"And the other two, what about _their_ stance on this? Or do they go along with whatever she says?"

"Declan is loyal to Rue—_always_. Avery is devoted to power and power alone. He sees it, he knows it, so be wary that his bonds with his brother are not as strong as they seem. He _could_ be persuaded to see otherwise, but I'm not sure of that quite yet."

Kale's eyes flittered over to the doorway again, and he clenched his jaw at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'll leave you now."

Bell turned her head slightly, "We're not done."

"I'll find you later Bella," he whispered, his lips dangerously close to her cheek. With a phantom chuckle, they ghosted across her ear, "alright?"

She was only able to nod before he disappeared.

Rue burst through the door seconds later, her eyes darting about the large bathroom. They landed on Bella, the crimson of her irises turning steadily darker as she sneered. From behind her, she produced a shopping bag, the name _Bruno Magli_ tattooed across the front in swirling pink letters.

"Clothes," was all she said, the furious slam of the door signifying her departure. Bella stared at the bag, giving a great sigh and rising from the bath water. She wrapped a towel around herself, pulling from the shopping bag a thin black blouse. It wrapped tightly around her small frame, and she glared down at the constricting material. It wound around her neck in a large, exuberant bow, its tendrils flowing down her exposed back. The jeans were even worse—designer and uncomfortable.

_Okay,_ she thought, as she surveyed herself in the full-length mirror back in her room, _now to find Kale_.

Her steps were almost inaudible as she crept down the corridors of the old castle, but she felt as if every stride was like the pounding footsteps of a thousand elephants. Bella wasn't sure if Rue was meant to be her keeper for the rest of the day, or if she was allowed to dote about on her own. Either way, she needed to find Kale.

_Only, I have no idea where to start_, she pondered bitterly, turning another corner. A strong force knocked into her, and she stumbled backwards, catching her balance on an ejected stone in the wall. Her eyes gradually traveled upwards, meeting with a pair of brilliant burgundy orbs.

"Oh," she breathed quietly, "I guess I don't have to look for you then."

--

Edward sighed as they took off from O'Hare, the plane rising into the sky with an accumulation of speed. The city shrunk away beneath them, and he closed the shade on his window, settling farther into the chair and closing his eyes. To any one who did not know his true nature, he would resemble a man asleep.

However, even if he_ had_ been human, Edward's mind was in such a state of tumult, it would be too difficult to even _think_ on slumber. Bella's face kept flashing in his mind, both in the way he had last seen her, and the way she had been portrayed in some visions of Alice.

Her eyes were crimson in those chimeras, her face strong and ferocious. Those lips of hers would curve into the most alluring smile, and her eyes would glitter with something he had not seen from her before; _thirst_.

In the visions, it seemed as though the desire consumed her, swallowing her whole without hope of amnesty. It sent a shudder through him—he had never dreamed they would come to such an ultimatum so quickly, so beyond their control.

_I'll save her_, his mind whispered softly.

A hand touched down upon his, and Edward opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to the side. Esme smiled warmly at him, her fingers gently curling around his.

_Please_, her thoughts were accompanied with another smile, _don't look that way._

He sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "How should I look?" he asked quietly.

_Like you have hope._

--

Bella eyes focused once more on Kale and then back down at the glass in her hand. Her lips were pursed, a thoughtful expression strewn across her face.

Kale watched her silently, a look of simple awe in his eyes as he marveled at the way she brought the cup to and from her sweet lips. He hadn't been in the company of anyone living, who actually needed other sustenance to survive other than blood, in centuries.

As they sat in an awkward silence, Bella rehearsed what she wanted to say to him. Being nice and pleasant was getting her no where fast. It was time for a different course of action; whether she lived or died during its execution wasn't important.

What she _did_ need to know was if the Cullens—_if Edward_—were okay, or had they been massacred the same night of her kidnapping? Kale had never come right out and said they were alive, or well, or any of that. She felt as if he were subtly avoiding the topic of her fiancé altogether.

Closing her eyes, Bella wished to hear Alice's laugh or to feel Edward's soft, stony lips pressed to hers in a kiss full of infatuation. She missed the feeling of loving him, being able to know she was safe, she was cared for, when she was with him. All she wanted was her life back. Hell, she'd give her entire life savings just to have Emmett tease her once more, or be glared at by Rosalie.

Bella couldn't even dwell on the fact that she may never see them again. Or that she might be powerless when the time came that _they _needed help for a change. Just the thought cut through her heart like a dagger of ice. The hole was returning.

The sudden reality of her situation settled upon her, as if someone had deserted her in the middle of the ocean—cement blocks stuck to her feet.

_This_, this whole unimaginable problem was real. It was all _much_ too real, and she was _drowning_ in it.

"Bella…?"

She snapped her head up, eyes glistening with tears.

"Are you alright?" Kale asked softly, standing from his chair.

She let out a high pitched, bitter sort of laugh, "Am I _alright_?" she whispered angrily, her voice full of well-concealed spite, "would _you_ be?"

Kale raised his eyebrows, his arms coming to cross over his chest, "So I see you've disregarded your kindness…"

"I was stupid," she muttered, rolling her eyes at her own idiocy, "to _ever_ think you'd help me get away from here."

He laughed, a loud, throaty chuckle, "I apologize if I gave you that idea. I may be kind, Bella, but I'm no fool. Don't you realize your potential?"

She shook her head, furious tears escaping their hold, "I don't _care_ about potential!"

He looked away from her, his face stoic, as unreadable as an empty page, "You should."

Her fingers gripped the edges of her chair, knuckles turning white with the strain, "What is it that you really _want_? There's more to this than just my hypothetical power."

He sighed, rubbing angrily at his forehead, "You're right Bella." In truth, it was so much more than just her power. He could care less about her _damn_ potential, her efficacy. Kale wanted _her_, _all_ of her. Perhaps it was jealousy that made him feel this way, perhaps it was lust, but he _wanted_ to be in love, he _wanted_ to feel for Bella what she felt for Edward—but he just _couldn't_. Not yet anyway.

"I don't know what I feel for you Bella," he confessed, "but you are… you are unexplainable. You interest me in a way no one ever has before."

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," he growled, "you belong to _me _now, Bella.

"No, Kale," she hissed venomously, malice dripping along with the tears cascading down her cheeks, "I belong to Edward."

"That ridiculous excuse for a vampire? Bella…" he laughed, "you deserve much better. Why can't you see that I'm the only one who will protect you? I'm the only one you have on your side now."

She closed her eyes, dropping her chin onto her chest, "I'm not a prize, Kale." Her voice was scratchy—rough with the effort she used not to cry, "I'm so _sick_ of these games. When it all comes down to it, you're the predator, and I'm the prey. You can act as if you're on my side all you want, but I will _never_ trust you, and I _sure as hell_ won't love you."

Something snapped. It was practically audible, the shift in Kale's mood from docile to violent. He was before Bella in two, long strides, her shoulders like putty between his fingers. His growl filled the room with a terrifying roar, his eyes melting into an enraged onyx.

"_Don't_ love me then," he spat, "and when the time comes that you need me Bella, because I can assure you _will_ need me, don't beg for my charity. Whether you like it or not, I'll have you."

His hand was strong and hard as they wrapped around the back of her head. She stared up at him, hardly veiled fear in her wide eyes. His rough fingers stroked from her temple to her jaw, and he inhaled deeply at her hairline, "You are nothing _more _than a prize."

Kale's proximity made her slightly dizzy, the fragrance dripping from every pore of him muddling her already tousled mind. When he left, she barely noticed, as his scent still lingered in the air.

She'd lost again. No matter how many tactics she tried, she'd _always_ lose against him. Because, whether she was sick of it or not, this _was _all a game to him. To them.

_A simple game of life or death. _

_--_

_And I'll keep on making more  
Just to prove that I adore  
Every inch of sanity  
All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is _

These hands stained red

_--_

_**Yeah, definitely a short filler. But an important one, I think. I mean, I made you feel all bad for Kale with the interlude and now, here he is, being a bastard. Well, he's complicated. Most people have three dimensions… Kale has like seven or eight. Like Bella does, in my opinion.**_

_**Almost the end of this one, folks. Then it's on to**_ _A Delphian Utopia**… which I've just finished writing the prologue and first chapter for. It gives nothing away, like I made the mistake of doing in this one. I'm on my toes waiting for this story to end lol, so I can start posting the next one. Yay! Are you guys as excited as I am?**_


	15. Kappa

**_So...here is the second to last chapter. Next one… well you can tell by the ending that it's big. Catastrophic even. And I'm prepping myself for the hate mail. I'm pretty excited to have finally finished a story. I usually get writers block and give up (which is horrible) but what can I say? I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and so sorry for the wait. I had a story to write in the magazine at school, and it took up some time. _**

_**On another note; I've been told that the distinction between scenes isn't strong enough; you'll notice they are much more defined now. My apologies on confusing some of you. **_

_**Songs to listen to;**_

_Wow**- Snow Patrol**_

_Skylines and Turnstiles**- My Chemical Romance**_

_**And Most Especially**_

_Our Lady of Sorrows**- My Chemical Romance**_

_**Italian Dictionary**_

_Turisti matti Americani_- **_crazy American tourists. _**

_Idiota!- **Idiot!**_

**_--_**

_**A Rogue Omega**_

_10_

_**Kappa**_

_Italy Intl. Airport, 10:37 a.m._

Walking at a human pace had never been more stressful. Edward envisioned himself darting through the crowds like a bullet full of adrenaline. No one would see him…

"I know what you're thinking," Emmett's voice cut through his hopes like a sharpened knife, hell bent on shattering his wishes, "so… don't."

He growled quietly, shooting a side ways glance at his massive form of a brother.

People were ebbing away from him, some Italian children too astonished to follow their parents' worried whispers. Thoughts were swarming around Edward, making him feel as if he were encompassed in the middle of a beehive of human ponderings.

_Shit… I forgot my damn passport at the hotel._

_Turisti matti Americani..._

Foreign tourists were still tinged pink or deeply tanned from the force of the sun here, their thoughts always reverting back when to return to Italy. Edward pulled his long sleeves down unconsciously, lowering his head so that the sun wouldn't catch any part of his skin. He certainly didn't need _that_ distraction right now.

Carlisle led the family towards the glass exit doors, already pulling the platinum credit card from his wallet. As they escaped the rush of the terminal, Edward missed the only thought that could have been of consequence to him. A heavily clothed figure departed from an emergency exit, placing wide, dark sunglasses over her ruby eyes.

_They're here._

--

They ended up with a black _Jaguar S-Type_ and an even more grandiose _Ferrari Spider_ in dark grey. Predictably, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett piled into the S- Type, while Edward, drove the brazen Ferrari with Jasper in the front seat—Alice on his lap.

They were looking for speed, after all, not comfort.

The two cars roared down the small streets and Alice remembered the same route taken only months ago by herself… and Bella. The name sent chills down her spine, so many visions of the brunette playing like a slideshow in her mind. Some, not so pleasant.

It killed her to think she could have stopped all of this.

Jasper soothingly ran a hand down her rigid back. Where she was curled up on his lap, Alice could clearly see the emotions churning in his haggard eyes.

"It's okay," he whispered, "everything will be okay."

She nodded, hopeful if only for a moment, "I hope to god you're right."

The little nymph closed her eyes, relaxing her head back on Jasper's shoulder. As soon as she tried to call a vision, however, all that come to her was a blurred mess of what looked like distorted photos. Whatever block had been placed on her back in Chicago, was back up.

From the driver's seat, Edward sighed, "I wonder..." he whispered, speaking of the impossibility of the block on Alice's powers.

She only nodded in affirmation.

The rest of the drive was silent, only his siblings' thoughts making conversation in Edward's head.

Soon, Volterra began to stretch over the horizon before them and Edward smiled with dismal satisfaction, "Perfect."

--

_Bardi Castle, 12:02 p.m._

Night arrived in the middle of the day.

She was sat in the gardens when it happened, the cloud she had been observing moved over the sun and her world was cast into shadow. She stared at the superficial eclipse of the star for the longest time until a hand latched around her arm, cold and rigid.

"Come with me," It pulled her up, and as Bella stumbled to her feet, she caught a glance of Declan's indifferent visage. He strode forward, his fingers imprinted into her skin, the flesh pulsing blue beneath his touch.

It seemed as though he hardly cared that he was damaging her, and he didn't seem to notice the way her eyes stung with tears when he continued to jerk her roughly forward. _But maybe he did notice, _Bella thought_, and just cant find the time to care._ She was only human after all, how fast did he expect her to go?

In front of an aged wooden door, Declan stopped and Bella stumbled again. The false darkness had reached the halls of the castle making them even more sinister than usual. The candles flickered on the vampire's face—the deep set burgundy eyes both hollow and sunken in. There was something unspeakably beautiful about the brother, something tragic.

Bella stared at the light flickering in his darkened irises, all the while wondering what made him so special. Rue was obviously a… _multitalented_ individual. Her mate had to be someone of consequence, someone of power. What was he hiding behind that ruse of everlasting devotion?

The only thing she'd remain stubborn about was that Declan wasn't someone to be trifled with. Not by her, and especially not by any one else.

The doors were slid open slowly, revealing a room of antiqued beauty. The walls were not cobblestone here, but dark, lusterless ebony. Rue stood in the middle of the medieval surroundings, her light hair tied back into a flawless bun. She resembled a perfect statuette of Aphrodite, her Adonis going to join her with a smile, in the center of the room. Together, they looked unbeatable, strong and intimidating as timeless warriors. With hundreds of vampires at their disposal—not to mention Avery and Kale—Bella felt genuine fear for her family. The Cullens were no match for this order of demons.

She stood insignificantly off to the side, her heart hammering away as the door was sealed shut, a low rumbling _boom_ resounding as it closed. She felt utterly plain compared to the magnificent figures around her. Vampires loitered in the area, all of them ferociously stunning and watching her with lust filled eyes. Lust for her blood, she knew. All they saw were her veins full of life, full of vigor; the exaggerated pulse of her jugular. They could even hear every time she licked her lips in panic, or the sharpness of her breaths.

Bella wondered how many they had killed as innocent as she. Mothers and sons, daughters and fathers. They held no mercy for human-kind, no pity for those weaker than they. Their bloodied eyes saw only that—_blood_. There was no soul in those bodies they listlessly drank from. There was no history to there victims. Only what they had to offer as prey. Nothing more and _absolutely nothing_ less.

Kale appeared behind her, his low growl a slight warning to his kin. The others turned from her, the lust fading from their eyes. She wasn't their conquest any longer.

"I apologize," he whispered, watching closely as she barely turned her head to the side. He had a perfect view of her profile; the pouty lips, the intelligent eyes. The vision of her would haunt him, he knew, if this night didn't end in his favor.

"No you don't," she laughed without humor, a dead sound, "You're too proud to apologize."

He suppressed a snarl at her impudence, "Do not pretend as if you already know me."

"Don't I?" she snapped, turning to fully face him. He saw the pallor of her cheeks, the fright in her eyes. Was she truly terrified? Now, that so many decisions were ripped away from her? Was she finally scared for the lives of those traitors, the vampires who didn't follow the simple ways created for them?

"You're much the same as anyone with too much power," her voice brought him back to reality with its sharpness, "you want what you _know_ you cannot have—_should not have. _You're reckless and immature with the control you've been given," her eyes turned from frightened to fiery, passionate in a way he'd not seen from her," you could have created a better life for everyone, and instead you choose to let your kind destroy this world. I know you, Kale," she finished with a whisper, her glare overpowering _his_ for once, "more than likely, better than you know yourself."

He leaned back on the dark wall, his clothing blending in to his surroundings. Kale surveyed her stiff form with probing eyes, trying to look right through her. There was no waver in her tone, no hesitation in her words, "We're very different, you and I, Bella," he murmured, crossing his arms over his burly chest, "You would chose to create peace, while this is the only way _I_ would choose to rule." Kale had never felt a lie come to him so easily. This was _Rue's_ way of dominance, not his own. But then, Bella was right, he hardly recognized himself any more.

Perhaps, if he had been given the chance, he would do everything over, just the way he had done it the first time. Or would he change it all for that remote peace, for Bella?

"You're a fool," she whispered.

His smirk spread slowly across his lips, "True."

They stared at each other, neither moving until slowly, Kale reached out, brushing Bella's hand with his own. Her breathing stopped, and his eyes jumped up to meet hers.

On the other side of the room, Rue and Declan were still speaking, their hushed tones reaching no one's ears but each others.

--

"This is not going to work."

Rue tore her eyes away from Kale and Bella's intimate little chat to look at her mate, his dark eyes blazing with resistance, "Of course it will," she cooed, "I haven't been wrong yet, have I?"

"Yes," he growled, "_Kale_ was not as easy to control as you speculated, _Avery_ has fallen away from us, and _Bella_ is more unique than we originally thought. Her power now, _as a human_, is unconquerable. Just imagine the destruction she will bring us as a vampire. At least, as she is now we can kill her—eliminate the threat."

Her eyes flashed with fury, "Kill her?" she spat angrily, "_Idiota!_ How do you expect to eliminate our enemies without her? We still have them you know, _enemies_. You know as well as I that we aren't the only mythical creatures on this earth."

"Those hell hounds?" he chuckled, "easy prey, my love."

"Really?" she smirked, "and when there are hundreds against just you, how easy are they then?"

"Werewolves are a rare breed now a days, Rue. There are no such things as a pack of a hundred."

She looked away from him guiltily, "Our recklessness has called out the monster in the morphed humans. Werewolves are not as rare as when we were rogue. Vampires threaten their inner beast—"

"I know."

"And so, when we come out of our cages…" she said slowly, "it's time for them to play as well."

Declan rolled his eyes, strongly resisting the urge to throw his lovely girlfriend across the room, "Wonderful," he snarled, "more problems."

"_Big_ problems," she corrected him, hoping against hope that Bella would prove obliging.

--

_Volterra, 12:02 p.m._

Edward dropped through the sewage grate, his superhuman eyes adjusting better to the darkness than they would the sunlight. He could see everything and anything as he made his way through the damp, Italian sewers that were, quite frankly, very much outdated. He was guided purely by memory as he approached the place where they had met Gianna only a few months prior. His brow furrowed unconsciously as he realized that hardly any thoughts were emanating from inside Volterra's secret underground. Wasn't there meant to be more than hundreds of thousands of vampires beyond these walls?

The round door separating him from his fate slid open as Edward halted in front of it. Blood was spattered all along the small table that had belonged to Aro's pet. Little Gianna, Edward assumed, was only one of the many lives compromised here. His senses could pick up the stench of death still lingering on the walls, could taste the silent screams embedded into the history of them.

Turning quickly away from the gruesome mess that was Gianna's work space, Edward proceeded toward the feeding room with hurried strides. Still, no thoughts came to him besides those of his family still hurrying through the sewers behind him. All was silent in the place that had seen so much death, the place that had once been Volturi sanctuary.

_Wrong place, Lover boy._

Edward's head snapped to the right just as Felix stepped forward from the shadows. He stiffened in defense, a snarl building in his gut.

"Calm down," the ex-guard grumbled, leaning against the wall, "let's wait for your… _family_."

"No," Edward snarled, his hands bunching into fists, "tell me where she is _now_."

"Bella?" Felix taunted, "Is it that foolish human you're looking for? Again?"

"You know damn well who we're looking for," Rosalie's voice drifted over in a menacing bark from the entryway, where the rest of the family had just appeared. She sauntered over, coming to stand beside Edward, and placed her hand on her hip.

"Ah, Rosalie," Felix greeted, a cocky smirk taking over his face, "how lovely to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," the blond deadpanned, "now, about Bella…"

"Where is she?" Edward cut in.

"Not here, obviously," Felix mumbled.

"Then where?" Edward's voice was now an ominous growl. In two long strides, he was in front of Felix. The olive-skinned vampire backed away a few steps, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"She's at Bardi, with the rest. I and a few others are just _babysitting_."

_Bardi…_ Edward mused silently, "Where is this place?"

"Bardi castle in Parma?" Felix said in monotone, "it's under rebel ownership now." _Which is completely ridiculous._

Edward's eyes narrowed as he cockled his head to the side, "You don't approve of the new rule," he stated.

Felix merely shrugged, "There isn't much to approve of. The brothers make it ever the more difficult. Kale and Rue are hardly leaders, but more a couple of young charlatans looking for an adventure too large for their imaginations."

Alice raised her eyebrows, "And you let them bring down your masters? Certainly, if they aren't as loved as we thought… someone would have done something about it."

Felix looked away, seeing something long past, "We _did_ fight. Demetri and I are the last that remains of the old Volturi. That's _hundreds_—gone. Kale and his entourage are more powerful than you can imagine. They may be young, but that only makes them all the more reckless with their _unique_ qualities.

"Powerful _how_?" Alice stressed stepping closer to Felix, "what is it that makes them so superior?" Her face was etched in lines of worry, her frown looking too serious for her child-like countenance.

"Don't you know Kale's influence?" Felix asked, perplexed. His power had been used on them all in Chicago, as he heard Declan boast upon returning to Volterra.

"Obviously, we don't." Carlisle said, his lasting temper wearing down.

Felix began tiredly, as if he'd rehearsed the speech a hundred times, "Kale has the power to use your worst memory against you in delirium. He recreates the scene in your head, and you're senses are incorporated. Much like Jane's power, Kale can make you experience your hallucination, just not mentally but physically as well."

"Our minds are the most precious things we have, even as immortals," a new voice was joined into the conversation, and Demetri stepped into the room—decked in black, "all of us are susceptible to this ultimate form of psychosis. That is, everyone _except_…"

"Bella," Alice whispered, closing her eyes. The realization of what_ had_ to be Kale's plan hit her like a ton of bricks, "Bella is the only one who's not affected. If they're powerful now…" _Just imagine if she joined them._

"She would never do that to me," Edward snarled sharply, "she wouldn't betray_ us_, Alice."

The pixie looked down, ashamed of her wandering thoughts, "I know, Edward."

"As true as that may be," Jasper murmured, "we need to find her. _Now_."

Edward nodded, already at the door when he heard Demetri call out, "Wait."

It was only earlier in the year when Edward Cullen had been in a sticky situation with the Volturi, where it would have been left up to Demetri to kill him if things ended badly. Now, it was the ex-Volturi guards who were calling for aid.

Demetri swallowed what was left of his torn pride, "If you seek to get your human back, you won't be able to do it alone. You'll need our help."

"We have our own help," Edward growled, watching as Emmett flexed his threatening fists.

"You'll need more than just another coven of five or six," Felix grunted, his smile growing as Edward asked how he knew of the Denali cult, "we have agents everywhere in Italy remember? It does not go unnoticed when two covens invade our country."

"That's beside the point," Demetri intruded, tearing his eyes from Felix to look back towards Carlisle, "we need each other."

Carlisle considered for a moment, his eyes gradually floating to lo0ck with Edwards. _We may need them_, he thought,_ we have little numbers, Edward, while they have thousands. Felix and Demetri must have some kind of force. They are not idiots. _

"Is it just you two then?" Edward asked, nodding towards Demetri and Felix.

"Not everyone supported the New Rule, Edward. Many are still loyal to Aro's legacy."

"Then we'll help you," Carlisle vowed, "as _you'll_ help _us_…"

Demetri felt relief, but showed nothing on his stony expression, "Agreed."

--

_Bardi Castle 12:27 p.m._

Bella moved away from Kale aggressively after regaining her senses, a small fire blazing in the depths of her chocolate eyes. She snatched her hand back from the reach of his grasp, the pulse of the bruise Declan had unknowingly inflicted on her still throbbing.

"Kale, she murmured, her voice showing nothing of her fear, "don't."

"Don't what Bella?" he mocked her, "don't touch what's mine?"

She clenched her jaw, and her eyes hardened even further, "Like I said, I'm not, nor will I _ever be_ yours."

"Give up on this dream of yours, Bella, it's futile to think you'll ever see him again."

"It doesn't matter," she cried, a note of pleading in her voice, "so long as we're both alive, my soul _belongs_ to him. I'll never love again."

The rage boiled up in Kale like water beneath a steaming geyser. He had never come across a woman who didn't want him, had never been denied of something he desired. Though Bella's fear was more evident, his was older than time. His parents had been the only ones to ever shun him, to ever take away something that belonged to him. Freedom, love, respect, they had all been ripped away from the poor, screaming boy in the basement.

He would not live through rejection again.

His arm wound around hers like a snake squeezing the life from its prey, "You'll want to reconsider."

"Kale!"

Rue, Declan and Kale turned towards the large, ebony doors as they were slowly opened. A mass of vampires entered, their eyes glittering with what Bella could only identify as excitement. Was it their latest meal in the middle of that throng? Were their faces alight with joy of the hunt?

_Or was it something else?_

A familiar voice cut through the crowd, and to Bella, it was a ray of hope in the dismal surroundings of this formidable prison.

"Bella?"

_I'm here_, she wanted to shout, but her voice was overcome by the swell of her heart.

He'd come for her. Just like she knew he would.

--

_Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading  
Someone save us _

Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down

--

**_Almost over._**

**_Drop a review, if you please. _**


	16. Terminus

_**I just have to say thank you. For the reviews, and for the support. I would have never finished this story if it weren't for some of the loyal reviewers like **Kissa1** and **Lynyrd Lionheart**, because they're absolutely wonderful and encouraging. Anyways, read on, and make sure you READ THE BOTTOM NOTE! Cuz it's important, Kay?**_

_**Songs to listen to;**_

_I Will Follow You in to the Dark**- Death Cab For Cutie.**_

_Far Away**- Nickelback**_

_**A Rogue Omega**_

_11_

**_. terminus._**

_**"Death lies on her like an untimely frost  
upon the sweetest flower of all the field."**_

_**.W. Shakespeare.**_

_**--**_

_Bardi Castle, 12:32 p.m._

The mass of vampires moved towards the center of the room, the loud, thundering calls of their shouts deafening to Bella's lesser ears. They moved away from each other slowly, revealing a group that looked more civilized, more angelic than all the rest.

Bella's throat made a sound between a choke and a sound of merriment.

Edward's head snapped around and they locked eyes, smiling as everything around them fell away.

"Edward," she whispered.

He tried to move toward her, but was restrained by the two, husky vampires that had grabbed him at the entrance of the tunnel to Bardi. One smiled maliciously in his direction, his dark eyes flashing crimson in the dimly lit room.

_This should be interesting._

Kale still held Bella in his iron grip, and Edward's eyes momentarily flickered down to her arm where he had her.

"_Let her go_," he threatened.

The new master only smirked, dragging Bella along with him as he made his way toward the Cullens. In a surprising flash of movement, he had thrust Bella at Edward, his eyes turning pitch black.

Immediately, the brunette threw her arms around her lover's neck, burrowing her nose into his collar, savoring his scent. Her body racked with emotion, but she wouldn't waste this time as a sobbing mess. Instead, she only clutched to him, devouring his familiar face, marveling at his beauty as if it were something completely fresh to her.

"Release him," Kale ordered, "_only_ him."

Edward's arms were dropped, the vampire with the previously amused thoughts suddenly turning sour. He wound them tightly around Bella, his hands splaying across her shoulder blades.

"I missed you," she breathed into his ear.

He chuckled darkly, "You have no idea. I thought I'd lost you."

Rue, currently sick of the affectionate display, stepped toward the smallest Cullen, smirking as she passed her. Alice growled, her lip curling back in disgust.

"As lovely as this is," Rue motioned to the embracing couple as she advanced on Kale, "what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

He smiled down at her charmingly, which only served to fuel her anger, "Giving the loving couple a pleasant reunion, of course."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Of course."

Kale's thoughts betrayed his actions, however; _the calm before the storm, Edward. Enjoy it._

The auburn-haired vampire closed his eyes, letting his head drop into Bella's hair. He lapped up her scent, letting it fill his mind with a blissful haze.

Deeply regretful, he finally pulled away from her, putting her at arms length from himself.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

She looked up at him, and he could see his reflection in the deep pools of brown, "don't apologize," she murmured, "not now."

He only nodded, and a movement in the corner of his eyes drew his attention. Avery had stepped into the room through a hidden door, coming to stand next to his brother at the head of the crowd. The other vampires thinned away to the outskirts of the hall, only leaving those who restrained the rest of the Cullens.

"Well, now," Avery joined his hands, "how nice of you to join us."

Rosalie's temper snapped and she struggled fruitlessly against her vampire restraints. Avery's eyes dashed toward her and he grinned, winking.

Rue coughed, succeeding in drawing the attention back to her, "So, you're the family of traitors we've heard so much about?" she asked silkily.

Emmett smiled in mock pride, "That'd be us."

Her eyes were drawn to him for seconds before they flicked towards Carlisle, "And you're the leader."

"I am," he answered her statement, keeping a certain composure about him.

Edward surveyed Rue with cool eyes, and she could feel his gaze, penetrating her, tickling the skin on the back of her neck. He scoured her mind, overturning obstacles she uselessly tried to place in his path.

"No," he shook his head, seeing the vision she had, how she expected the night would turn out.

Rue smiled, and it was filled with malice, etched deeply with darkness of every kind, "Oh, _yes_."

Quick as a blur, with Rue's words as a solid trigger, Kale had let his power seep into the Cullen's minds, devouring their conscious state with the hallucinations from some nights previous. Everything fell like dominoes then; Declan moved forward, taking Bella shocked form into his embrace; Avery helped to restrain a ferocious Edward who was suffering in trying to escape his nightmares.

The only fault was that Kale became weak with the effort. When minds struggle, it exerted him, stole his strength in trying to keep them restricted.

Bella only watched, mouth agape, as Edward cried out for her. She wondered what horrible delusion Kale had trapped him inside of. For once, she would have liked to save _him_—if even from himself.

"Stop it!" she screamed, looking helplessly back at the tired Kale. He dropped to one knee, and all at once, the Cullens were released from their delirium. Jasper exhaled loudly, his blood lust leaving a lingering taste of bitterness in the back of his throat. Bella did nothing to soothe his temptation.

"Bella," Edward moaned in relief, "you're okay."

She opened her mouth, her brow furrowing as she began to answer him, but was cut off when a tingling, icy-hot sensation began to spread from her wrist to the crease at her elbow. She whimpered, and Edward's head snapped up.

All pairs of eyes darted to the place where an exotic, mouthwatering smell was coming from. Declan had broken Bella's wrist. _Badly._

She still stared, the adrenaline running through her veins keeping her from feeling any pain. _Yet_. It was hanging limply, like it simply felt like giving up, and blood was gushing from the place Declan had squeezed too hard with his nails, the ones he kept oh-so-conveniently, razor sharp.

Edward growled, his eyes slowly turning black, the emotions swirling in them clouded only by the blind anger that was sweeping over him like the Plague. It ate up the words he was trying to speak, and the growling started, low, malicious, and completely terrifying.

Bella's eyes slowly flowed upwards to Declan, and she saw something change in his appearance. Suddenly, what he had been hiding was no longer concealed, but evident in his wicked smile. That cold truth that had been lingering earlier, just behind the red of his irises, just behind the faux devotion of his frown;_ betrayal_.

_Clever_, Bella thought, just as the pain from her wrist began to rise, as the adrenaline slowly dropped to normal levels. It ran up and down her arm like a fierce stab with a white-hot knife, and she groaned, placing her other hand on her forearm, trying to banish the pain. A natural, _human_ reaction to agony—vain diversion of the ache.

Declan locked eyes with his brother across the room, and Avery smiled at him, nodding once to show that he would accomplice his brother in whatever feat he dared to venture into. It was dangerous, of course, to risk total betrayal of their leader's wishes, but it had to be done. If Kale wanted to be great, he had to take great risks.

"You have a choice, Isabella," Declan murmured to her, his breath chillingly cold on her ear. She only shrieked in response, as his fingers curled around her tortured wrist.

"_Bastard_!" Rosalie thundered, fighting somewhat more voraciously against her captors' hold. Rue rolled her eyes, appearing behind the other blond within milliseconds. She grasped at her neck, and Emmett's attention was drawn from snarling at Declan to looking worriedly at his wife as she let out a soft, subtle gasp of surprise.

Rue had worked her magic, disabling Rosalie from moving as she stole the strength from her muscles. Slowly, Rue laid her down on the floor, placing one, long heel onto her chest, and looked up expectantly at Emmett.

"What did you do?" he asked breathlessly, his muscles suddenly going lax as he deflated the vampires who had been holding him preparing themselves for when his muscles clenched again.

"She's just taking a little nap, love. She'll be fine in no time at all," she said to him, looking back down at Rose and digging her heel into her for emphasis, "And I _do_ suspect she'll be _royally_ pissed."

"Rue," Kale warned with a growl, "we agreed no one would be hurt."

She laughed, throwing her head back in dramatic ecstasy. When she became serious again, she exchanged an amused glance with her mate, her claret eyes boring back into Kale's confused orbs, "_I lied_."

He shook his head, his mind still exhausted from overpowering those of the Cullens. A brief, humorless bark came from his lips, and he looked back up at her, "Somehow, I knew you were all along."

"Good," she whispered, "Because this all for you, Kale," she lied, silencing him with her glare, "please, my love, carry on."

Declan placed a large hand on Bella's collar bone, snapping it as brutally as he had done her wrist.

Alice covered her mouth, watching as tears sprung from Bella's eyes, and the first scream of the night echoed through the dank room. They washed down her cheeks, creating a path for those that followed.

"Like I said," Declan intoned, a little louder to beat the volume of Edward's growls, "you have a choice. You join us, Bella, and live in servitude," he let his words sink in as her head lolled uselessly onto his shoulder. A press to her abdomen from Declan, and she was gasping for air, feeling something crush beneath his touch. The devil's touch.

The skin beneath her shirt turned slowly blue, then a sickly, yellowish color. Declan lifted the hem of her blouse, locking eyes with Edward as he took in Bella's mangled stomach.

"Bella," her lover whispered deeply, his howl filtering into Bella's head groggily—she was already slipping.

Declan continued with his agonizing speech in monotone, "Or you can watch the Cullens die, _one_ by _one_, before _you_ die, Bella, as my meal for the night."

Rue licked her lips, "Choose wisely, _love_."

"No," Bella answered, her voice dry and scratchy as sandpaper. She didn't believe their threats, not quite yet. They seemed empty, the way Declan put them. Certainly they hadn't gone through all of this trouble just to kill them all now.

"Are you sure?"

Another scream filled the room as Declan, without leniency, pressed a hand to her chest, leaving a palm print mark there that turned blue-black immediately. Her body was trying in vain to heal itself. She was battered, and the abuse just kept pounding down on her—wherever Declan touched, she bled.

Kale's words from earlier filled her head, and Bella crumpled to the floor, Declan allowing her to fall at his feet. He was practically _thriving_ off the power.

_You'll want to reconsider._

Declan placed a foot near her hip, and her body reacted hardly at all. Was it already giving up? Was _she_?

--

She suffocated, mercilessly, on her own blood and bile that had collected in her throat, and Edward could only watch, helpless as she did so. It was torture of the most malicious kind to both lovers, while one died; the other was forced to watch.

"I-I can't see you," Bella choked, blood finally spilling over her lips. Tears were racing down her cheeks, disappearing into the cloth of her shirt, "I can't see you, Edward."

Her Adonis was no longer capable of words, and a low growl was permanently coming from his throat. He howled with rage and pain, finding it difficult to stand erect with the grief running through his body.

"No," Alice chanted, "no, no, no, _no_," she placed a dainty hand to her forehead, collapsing at Jasper's feet, "please, _please_ help her."

Declan's lip curled up into a sneer, "She has her options."

Emmett was now shaking with raw fury; four, full grown vampires holding him back with all their vigor, "_Bastard_," he snarled menacingly, looking not at Declan, but at Kale.

Kale looked away from Bella's, trembling, pain stricken form, a cold hand seizing his own heart, "Declan," he murmured, "change her already."

"_No!_" the other roared, "These are the kind of sacrifices you _need_ to make, Kale! This can only make you stronger."

Kale growled, but nodded, silence as his only answer.

The choking was just background noise now, and in a swift movement, Declan had crouched down beside Bella, moving her head to the side as she gasped in pain, "It hurts," she whimpered, "it hurts so _bad_."

"Pitiful," Declan sighed, running a finger down her slender neck, leaving bruises in his wake. He pressed a hand to her arm, a sickening snap resounding throughout the room. Edward fell to his knees as Bella screamed earth shatteringly, her eyes snapping open.

"Stop," Alice shrieked, her eyes closed, "you're _tearing_ her _apart_!" The pixie's voice was an ear-splitting shriek, the force of agony on her heart portrayed through her words, and through her sobs.

Rosalie was still incapacitated on the floor, her eyes open in shock, and her mouth slightly gaping. Rue stood over her, smiling her sick, twisted smile. _Everything was falling into place._

The human was a gory mess, and all of the inhuman creatures in the room could hear her heart sputtering, giving its last few beats. She shuddered, her blind eyes looking in the general direction she had last seen Edward. He opened his mouth to speak to her, to tell her anything comforting. _But what could he say_? All that slipped was another threatening growl.

Though she was half-dead, half-_broken_, Bella knew what she had to do to save her family, to save the angels that had morphed her from shy, clumsy Bella Swan, into a stronger, more beautiful woman. She _had_ to save them.

Without them—without Edward—there was no reason to existence of any sort.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly, "I will _always_ love you Edward."

"No Bella," he cried, "_no…"_

With a last, shaking breath, her expression fell, and she sighed, completely defeated. Her luck had finally run out. No one could save her from fate's dark grasp this time, no one could stretch their hand out to take hold of hers. She was alone in this—and she wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll join you."

Declan didn't waist another moment to sink his canines into the soft flesh of her slowly pulsing wrist. The blood of the sweetest flavor flowed through his mouth, the forbidden scent of death mingling with the floral aroma.

"It's too _late_!"

And it was. _Much_ too late.

_Why is it that I feel I've given up every part of me? _

_Three words and I'm gone._

_My life is no longer my own, my soul is sold in pieces, but my heart forever remains yours. _

_We're apart, but we'll be together, someday soon. _

_Don't lose your light, and I won't lose mine. _

_Love me, and I'll love you back. _

_I know I'll see you again. _

_Smiling, laughing. _

_That's my heaven. _

_It seems as if we'll have to go through hell first, love. _

_One thing… _

_**Can you make it? **_

_**--**  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
in the blackest of rooms_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_-_

-

-

_**The End!**_

_**Tada! **_

_**So, are y'all ready for the sequel? I sure as hell am. **_

**_oh, here;_**

_**terminus** -i m. a boundary-mark , limit, end; personif. the god of boundaries._

_**Okay, on a side note, I personally know that a human being who is dying as severely as Bella was just then, cannot, in fact, speak at all. But, for fictions sake, and the sake of my sanity, please do not get hung up on it. It was an error that was necessary, as you can most likely see. It bugged me a little, but I got over it, so I'm assuming you can too. **_

_**Anyways, I'm hopeful all of my reviewers will come back for the sequel entitled **A Delphian Utopia**, because you need to know what happens right? **_

_**So I have a little contest for you…**_

_**It took me forever to get this joke… and I was wondering if anyone else over looked the obvious as much as I do. If you get this right I'll… name a character in your honor. So, here it is…**_

_Girls have it but boys don't  
Billy has it but Kelly doesn't._

**_I swear to god, I did not get this for like half an hour. I felt ridiculous. ;-)  
First person to get it right, you'll love your character. Trust me. _**

_**Oh, and if you've added me to your favorites or alerts, or have been reading this story and have never, ever left me a review, pleas do it now? I'm begging you. I want to know what you thought, and any criticism you might have. Thanks!**_

_**-Skyler. **_


End file.
